


Beautiful Things

by Lotus_Fantasy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Language, M/M, Magic, Smut, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 79,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Fantasy/pseuds/Lotus_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the Seven Seas, no pirates are more feared than the Crimson Brothers and their ruthless captain, Naruto Uzumaki. For ten years he has terrorized the oceans, obsessively hunting and sinking Imperium ships. Then everything changes when he accidentally intercepts a delivery to the Imperial Emperor: a beautiful but dangerous prisoner with ebony eyes. AU, NaruSasu, minor OOCness in the form of dark!Naruto, slavery (sort of).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I originally posted this on FFnet, but for various reasons I deleted it. I decided to repost it here with some edited content. Enjoy. :)

* * *

**Chapter One: The Crimson Brothers**

When the cannon fire stopped, the sudden silence felt heavy and loud. Strange as it might sound to an outsider, Kiba Inuzuka found it an unsettling change. As First Mate of the ship _Maiden's Tear_ , he couldn't let such things distract him. Whistling loudly, he lifted his hand and made a quick circling motion and pointed to the ship they'd just finished blasting to splinters.

Boarding planks were lowered. As ever, Kiba stayed at the helm. Though he would vastly prefer to lead the boarding party and go kill some Imperials, this ship had very specific roles for each member of the crew. His was First Mate, which meant he had to stay at the helm and coordinate the battle.

He'd argued, demanded, logicked, and straight up begged his captain to be allowed to join the wholesale slaughter of Imperium crews.

His captain had said no. He'd been smiling while he said it, but his summer-blue eyes had shimmered with the promise of murder. So Kiba did the only thing he could. Tried not to piss his pants and gave up.

That didn't in any way stop him from glaring as the boarding party's leader lightly sprang onto the Imperium ship and started slicing people up.

The lucky bitch.

His dark brown eyes strayed to the captain. Years ago, his ruthless behavior had earned him the nickname "Captain Black", no doubt in reference to his black heart. The truth of the matter was somewhat more complicated.

Captain Uzukami was somewhat young for a man of such infamy. Only thirty-two in age, he looked not a day over twenty one. Tall and imposing, his shoulders were broad and arms well muscled. Though he lacked the typical bulk of a man of the sea, no one could look at him and mistake him for a weakling. That lean, hard frame of his bespoke great strength.

In further contradiction to his moniker, Naruto's hair gleamed a dark burnished gold. It reminded Kiba of burnt gold coin. His complexion spoke of many years in the sun, though it lacked the leathery dryness of most sailors. Not even hints of lines marred the smoothness of his face, something over which many had exclaimed and fussed.

The truth of _that_ particular matter was also complicated.

But Naruto's most arresting feature were his eyes. They were a bright, summery blue on any given day. Despite his grim reputation, oft did his eyes glitter with mischief and good humor. The man surely enjoyed a good time as much as any self-respecting pirate. When at peace, Naruto's eyes were jewel-toned and quite beautiful.

When not at peace, those blue eyes turned savage red.

Kiba had only seen it a few times, and it wasn't a sight he was eager to see again.

A whistle sounded from the Imperium ship. Blinking, Kiba realized a good eight minutes had just passed while he daydreamed. Shaking himself, he straightened. That whistle meant the Imperium ship was now under their control, the crew either dead or chucked overboard.

The boarding party leader was looking at him, and he threw her the hand signal to begin searching the vessel. At his side, Naruto stirred and looked satisfied.

"When you're done searching it," he said unnecessarily, "burn it."

Because that was what they did with every plundered Imperium ship. Nodding, Kiba glanced at the helmsman. "Keep her steady," he instructed (also unnecessary; Gaara was damn good at his job).

Jogging to the boarding plank, he headed toward the holds. Long used to a life of violence, the sight of blood and gore splattered everywhere didn't even phase him. He caught up with the boarding party leader. She'd insisted on many occasions her title was Combat Coordinator, but no one called her that.

Actually, they called her Demon Sakura, because she seemed to delight in bloodshed.

"There's something weird about this ship," she said as he joined her. "The cargo holds look completely different from the transport vessels we normally hit. It's too small for a ship this size."

Kiba frowned. He'd been out here too long to believe that was a coincidence. Imperium ships pretty much all looked the same. They were mass-produced at shipyards; it wasn't cost-effective to keep coming up with different designs.

"So, this ship is hiding something," he said.

Sakura nodded.

Like Kiba, she was one of the five members of this crew who had been with Naruto from the beginning. Though she was slender and very pretty, nothing about her suggested she was a soft, delicate woman. Muscle clearly defined her arms and shoulders, and her combat prowess was matched only by Naruto.

The woman was really, _really_ good at her job. The twin rapiers she wielded all but sang in her calloused hands.

"Well," Kiba said, drumming his fingers on his thigh, "let's be extra thorough when we're searching it. Have the boys look for crew and cargo manifests, journals, receipts, anything that might suggest what these assholes were doing out here."

"That's another thing," Sakura said, frowning. "The crew was pretty small. They were damn well armed and obviously highly skilled. Not like they were any match for us."  She snorted. Then sobered. "But Imps normally abandon ship pretty easily when they come up against us. These bastards fought to the last man."

More and more curious. "Let's get started then."

**o0o**

His crew moved with the efficiency of a well-oiled machine. Every man and woman knew their job and performed it with the utmost competency. Naruto watched them and felt pride in their skill.

Sometimes, he still wondered at the peculiar twists of fate that had led him to this particular occupation. No one aspired to be a pirate, of all things. And yet, here he was. The most infamous brigand on the oceans. It still made him shake his head.

 _My dad used to say, nothing is worth doing unless you do it as best you can. Hope you're proud, old man. I'm the best fucking pirate in the world._ He almost smiled. At the last second he thought better of it.

The boarding party had been away for almost half an hour before Kiba made his way back to _Maiden's Tear_. An unusually long time, especially since he hadn't seen his crew hauling any cargo back to his ship, yet. He watched his First Mate, eyebrow raised, arms folded, demanding without words an explanation for this aberration.

Kiba wore an odd look as he joined Naruto by the helm. "Uh, we found something kinda weird."

More curious than incensed, Naruto just nodded he should continue.

"The ship's manifest is just one thing," the other man went on. "Ah, the wording was a little vague, so I'm not one-hundred percent sure which it is. It could be two things. Two possibilities. There's no other cargo, and the holds are accordingly small."

Fast losing patience, Naruto unfolded his arms and straightened. "Just spit it out."

"Well," Kiba said, scratching at his scruffy and unkempt brown hair, "the Imps were either transporting a slave . . ."

"Or?" Naruto prompted when he trailed off.

"A prisoner?" Kiba said, making it sound more like a question. "I can't imagine why a whole ship would be needed to move a single slave, so prisoner seems more likely, but what kind of prisoner? It must be someone really dangerous, right?"

Wondering if he'd have the beat some answers out of Kiba, Naruto pushed past him and headed for the boarding plank. "Where's Sakura?" She would explain in much more succinct terms, he was sure of it.

"Down in the hold," Kiba said, trotting at his side. "It's easier if I just show you what we found."

The ship's divergence from the norm was immediately apparent. The cargo hold was small. Clearly not designed to transport goods. Kiba led him into the belly of the ship to where Sakura was standing in front of a reinforced door.

The woman who dyed her hair cotton-candy pink had an atypically severe expression as she glared at the door. She clearly held it responsible for some personal affront. It was sort of amusing. Naruto snorted softly.

"If it pisses you off so much," he said, "just bust it down."

"Believe me," she grunted, "I want to. I tried. But look."  She placed her hand against it, and light rippled across the surface in a distinct pattern.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, surprised. "That was a ward rune."  No one in the Imperium should have the knowledge or skill to place such a ward.

By Kiba's look, he was thinking the exact same thing.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not sure they did. This ship is suspiciously lacking in all documents except for the prisoner manifest. I don't think it came from the Imperium. I think it was going _to_ the Imperium. From somewhere else."

A logical line of reasoning. "Only a few places have shamans capable of placing such wards," Naruto said, scrutinizing the faintly glowing rune, "none of them willing to help the Imperium."

Sakura nodded. "So just what the fuck is going on?"

Kiba rapped his knuckles against the door, causing the light to ripple again. "You're the only one who can break wards like this, Captain," he said. "Whatever or whoever's behind it must be either really dangerous or really important."

"Who else has seen this door?" Naruto asked, placing himself directly in front of it and widening his stance.

"No one," Sakura replied.

"Keep it that way," Naruto ordered, slowing his breathing and closing his eyes. When they reopened, they were red as blood. Drawing his fist back, he slammed it forward. The rune burst into brilliant light, and there was a shattering sound like breaking glass.

The light vanished, and Naruto's eyes went back to blue. Straightening, he pushed the door aside, and it swung in without resistance.

The interior of the warded room was completely dark. Sakura handed Naruto her glow rod and cracked out a few more. Once properly illuminated, Naruto took in the room's contents.

No furniture. No windows. A steel pole ran from the floor up to the ceiling, bolted to the center of the room. Two steel rings hung from it at a height level with Naruto's chest. Heavy chains draped from these rings, securing in place the only thing there.

Prisoner? Slave? The being chained here was sitting in such a way Naruto couldn't make out a face, but the body was thin to the point of emaciated. Luminous pale skin was covered with tattoos across the back, shoulders, and upper arms. It seemed an excessively cruel way to treat someone, so prisoner seemed more likely than slave.

Naruto stopped by the pole. "If you're conscious," he said, hard and commanding, "look at me."

For a moment, the prisoner didn't move. Then, slowly, a slight shifting allowed obedience.

First, it was definitely a boy. His nakedness cleared that up. Second, he was young. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. Third, his eyes were large and impossibly dark. And fourth . . .

Fourth.

Prisoner. Not slave.

Half the boy's face was covered by a mask. It was a device Naruto had only seen once before, and he knew its function. Most wouldn't. He did. The metal covered the boy's nose and mouth, slits around the nose to allow him to breathe.

"What in Vasti's name is that?" Kiba muttered.

Naruto looked around the room again, even though he already knew it was empty. "Sakura," he said, "did any of you find a set of keys for these chains?"

"We're just going to set him free?" Kiba squawked.

"No," Naruto said before his First Mate could work himself up further, "but we are taking him with us."  He raised an eyebrow at Sakura.

She appeared to consider. "There might have been something in the captain's cabin. There was a lot of junk in his desk."

Naruto grabbed the boy's wrist, examining the manacle binding him. "The key for these would be small," he said, holding his thumb and forefinger apart about six centimeters. "Find it."

Nodding, she wasted no time questioning him. Turning on her heel, she jogged out of the dark room.

Now to Kiba. "Bring a bucket of water to my cabin and some clean rags."

Looking plenty dubious, Kiba at least obeyed without arguing. Naruto finally looked back down at the prisoner. Those dark eyes hadn't left him for a moment.

"Can you understand Eastern?" he asked.

The boy nodded once.

Naruto reached down and worked his fingers along the mask. The craftsmanship was excellent, no doubt about that. When he cupped the boy's chin and lifted, he heard a rapid intake of breath and saw the boy's throat work erratically. He knew the cause would be a rod of metal between the boy's teeth that reached all the way to the back of his throat, probably with a curved tongue depressor.

The mask was designed to completely and utterly prevent any sound from escaping the boy.

After all, his voice was his deadliest weapon.

"Found it," Sakura said, bursting back into the room. She handed it to Naruto.

"I don't know why those Imp bastards had you," Naruto said, unlocking the heavy wrist cuffs, "but you're mine, now."

Once freed, the boy didn't attempt to bolt or escape. He bowed forward as though in pain, and then a moment later held up his hands to Naruto. A child asking to be carried.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You can walk."

Sakura was watching. "I'm not sure he can, Naruto. Look at his legs."

A second glance made Naruto rethink his stance, and he almost winced. _Thin_ didn't quite do the boy's condition justice. He was all but wasted to nothing. After only a split second of indecision, he shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around the boy. He weighed almost nothing at all as Naruto lifted him off the cold floor.

Sakura kept pace with him as he made his way back up out of the hold. "Is he . . . what I think he is?" she asked quietly. "I mean, that mask . . ."

Naruto nodded. "He is. I don't know how the fuck the Imperium got their hands on him, but now it ain't gonna matter. Have Kiba supervise the ship's destruction. And don't let him leave until it's nothing but ash on the wind. Not so much as a splinter left behind."

She nodded and sprinted ahead.

The boy offered nothing in the way of protest, and his eyes never left Naruto's.

Ebony, in the light of the sun. Blackest ebony. Naruto suspected it would be an intensely beautiful face without the mask. It was almost a pity he'd never be able to remove it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few of you who followed this story on FFnet have already found me. Love you all, I will finish this and not delete it again. Promise. <3**

**Also, thanks to everyone who commented, no writer hates receiving love from her readers. ^_^**

**And if you ever see typos, leave a comment and I'll fix it. I hate typos.**

* * *

  **Chapter 2: The Silenced Voice**

The captain had utmost faith in his crew and their ability to carry out his orders to his satisfaction. So he didn't hesitate to leave it to them as he strode to his cabin and closed the door. Arms full as they were, he had to open the trunk at the foot of his bed with his foot. A few thick blankets were piled right on top, and he kicked one out onto the floor.

Onto the soft folds he deposited the strange boy. He straightened, rummaging in his desk for parchment and his fountain pen. The writing instrument was a beautiful piece, far less cumbersome than a quill pen and more handsome too. Then he rummaged in one of the chests filled with various items taken from Imperium ships. He had a feeling the boy's skin would be sensitive to just about any material, so he extracted a robe of silk. The color, a rich cobalt, would be a striking contrast to his pale complexion.

He could feel the boy's eyes on him as he finally settled to the task of getting him cleaned up. Kiba had brought two buckets of water and several rags. Handing the pen to the boy, he placed the parchment within easy reach and dunked a rag in the cool water.

"Write your name and age," he instructed.

The boy didn't hesitate. _Sasuke Uchiha, 16._ His penmanship was neat without flourish.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, trying it out. A pretty name. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, captain of this vessel, _Maiden's Tear._ I don't know how you came to be on that Imp ship, and I don't care. You're mine, now."  He rinsed the rag and continued. "A spoil of war." And smirked.

The boy put pen to parchment again. _Am I your slave?_

Not a word Naruto liked, but not one he shied away from, either. He certainly couldn't make this boy a member of his crew. "More like my stolen treasure," he mused.

Another slight pause. _Do you know what I am?_

A little annoyed, Naruto snatched the pen from him and pushed it and paper out of reach. "Of course," he said, grabbing the boy's chin and tapping on the metal mask. "This is a pretty big giveaway."

Silence fell while Naruto went on cleaning the boy up. Whenever he could, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto. For someone in his position, he didn't appear overly distressed or hostile. If anything, his eyes showed open curiosity. When Naruto washed his hair, he seemed to genuinely enjoy the sensation.

When he felt satisfied, Naruto set the soiled water and rags aside for his attention later. He lifted the boy again, and his inability to stand made dressing him in the robe a little challenging, but Naruto managed. Sasuke did nothing to hinder him, and he offered no form of protest to being lifted back into the captain's arms.

Making his way back up top, Naruto's mind wandered over the events of the day. _My crew won't argue my decision to keep this kid, but I sorta doubt they'll be too thrilled with having something like him around._ He considered the possible ramifications of letting that information leak out into the seafaring world.

It would give his ship even more renown than it currently enjoyed.

 _Give those Imp bastards something to think about. Make them shit their pants a little._ It was an immensely pleasing thought.

Because Sasuke Uchiha, though he looked perfectly human, was not.

There was only one reason to put such a cruel muzzle on someone.

The kid was Voorahi.

Most people didn't know much about them, and even Naruto's knowledge was limited. The Voorahi seldom showed themselves to other races, and no one sought them out to expand the knowledge base. They possessed an unique means of magic use.

Not that magic use was so uncommon. Sure, it was rare to see it in the Imperium. But there were smaller civilizations in more remote places of the world where it was an every day occurrence. The Beast Whisperers of the Ylmquan Jungle. The Mystics of Wystieria. The Shamans of the Avonfel Islands. All places Naruto had visited.

But most magic required some physical medium. Crystals to channel energy. Ink to draw runes. Flowing water or wind.

A Voorahi needed only his voice. And popular legend claimed a Voorahi's voice could summon hurricanes, charm wild animals, and even convince a man to kill himself.

As Naruto ascended to the deck, all eyes fell on him. His crew knew better than to gossip, but certain things about this scenario couldn't be ignored by even the most stoic soul.

Laying down a clean blanket, Naruto carefully lowered Sasuke onto it. He didn't let go of the boy until he'd arranged himself comfortably. The only evidence of the Imperium ship was an oily smoke stain still lingering in the air. The wind would carry it away soon enough.

As he straightened, Kiba joined him. "We found this," he said, voice low, and he handed Naruto a black key on a delicate chain. It was small, not even the length of Naruto's pinky finger.

The same kind of metal as the mask. Naruto tucked it into his breast pocket for storage in a safe place later. "Turn the ship south."

Kiba nodded. "And our destination?"

"Therinvold. For now."

If it surprised his First Mate to be sailing so far from Imperium waters, he hid it well. "Aye, Captain. And . . . what should I tell the crew about - ?"

"To leave him alone," Naruto said, turning to go below deck again. After every skirmish, no matter how minor, he thoroughly checked his ship for any and all damage. "He's mine." He strode away.

"But what should we call him?" Kiba inquired after him.

"Sasuke," Naruto replied. "It's his name."

Then he went below. _Maiden's Tear_ needed his attention.

**o0o**

Kiba watched his captain disappear into the ship's depths. Naruto was being a little annoyingly cryptic, but he supposed that was the man's right. Sighing, he turned to look down at the newest passenger. Passenger? Seemed a silly word on a pirate ship, but he somehow doubted this thin and frail-looking kid would be made a crewmember.

 _Whatever Naruto decided to do with you, I hope he's not too hard on you, kid._ Naruto may not be a cruel person, but neither was he always kind.

Squatting to be on a level with those large, liquid black eyes, Kiba offered a mellow smile. "Hi. I'm Kiba. First Mate. You need anything, you let me know."

After a few moments of silent observation, the boy nodded.

Hesitating, Kiba scratched at his unruly hair. "Uh, if I remember correctly, your kind don't eat food, right?" He felt a little foolish asking, but someone ought to make sure the kid's (Sasuke, he reminded himself) immediate needs were met.

Sasuke's ebony eyes somehow displayed obvious amusement as he nodded again.

"Ah, good," Kiba said. "You somehow consume raw energy, right? From the sun and wind and stuff."

Another nod.

Well, that was handy. "Do you need anything else right now?" he asked. "Another blanket or a pillow or something?"

The boy shook his head and closed his eyes.

"All right then." Rising, Kiba made sure Sasuke's location wouldn't be in anyone's way. Not that the captain would make such a mistake. "If you need me, I'll be around."

A last nod.

After relaying Naruto's instruction to the helmsman, Kiba flagged down Sakura. Her jade-green eyes burned with curiosity.

"So?" she said before he could even open his mouth. "Are we keeping the Voorahi? What'd Naruto say?"

"Not much," Kiba muttered, his annoyance surging again. "I think he plans to keep the kid. Found out his name's Sasuke. Seems sweet. Real quiet."

The two of them exchanged grins.

Then Sakura sighed. "Well, Vasti's tits. I was hoping for juicier details. Guess that means I'll just have to go interrogate the captain myself. You gave him the key?"

"Yup."

"Wonder if he'll ever use it?" she mused.

Kiba shuddered. "I guess if anyone could handle that, it'd be our captain."

She patted his arm. "I'm gonna go find Naruto and pester him for more information. See you at supper."  With a wave, she trotted below.

Without the usual haul, Kiba had less to do than usual. Rolling his shoulders, he set about being useful. If there was one thing Naruto hated, it was useless things.

**o0o**

Most of the crew aboard _Maiden's Tear_ had been sailing with Captain Uzumaki from the first couple years he'd taken command. The helmsman was the exception. He'd taken this position from the previous navigator only three years ago. At the time a stowaway, the young man hadn't realized exactly what kind of ship this was.

Dark green eyes surveyed the seas ahead, but Gaara couldn't help his gaze returning to the boy sitting out of the way on deck. The captain had placed him in the shade of the third masthead, not that far from the helm deck. For the last two hours the boy hadn't moved much, eyes closed and looking quite peaceful.

Every so often, he'd open his eyes and glance toward where Naruto had disappeared. Gaara couldn't tell if it was out of nervousness or curiosity. Maybe both.

 _I don't blame you for being nervous,_ Gaara thought.

Naruto might have the attractive kind of face that didn't radiate danger at first glance, but one had only to gaze into those summer-blue eyes to notice it. Gaara had seen Naruto interact with all kinds of different people when _Maiden's Tear_ reached port, and thinking him harmless was a mistake people only made once.

Sure, the man wore an easy smile half the time. It exposed his teeth, white and straight. Made him look quite rakishly handsome. Charming, even. But those eyes of his, they were the eyes of a predator. Gaara had never seen a normal human's eyes turn red, after all. It was his eyes which prevented people from staring too long, which prevented any but the sturdiest women from approaching him, and prevented anyone from trying to cheat, swindle, or undercut him.

It wasn't for his face he'd been given the nickname, Captain Black.

With the wind blowing steadily southeast, Gaara locked the ship's wheel in place and made his way down from the helm deck. Though the boy didn't give any indication he'd heard Gaara's movements, he opened his eyes and looked up at him the moment he reached his side.

Something about his gaze sent shivers down Gaara's spine. Those large eyes were so black they seemed to reflect no light but rather swallow it. Gaara could make out no fear, anger, despair, or emotion of any kind. It was intensely unnerving.

"Sasuke," he stated, just to let the boy know he knew his name. "I'm Gaara."

A slow blink, eyelashes so long they brushed the tops of alabaster cheeks. Then he reached up and tapped the back of his own neck before pointing at Gaara with a clear question in his eyes.

More than a little surprised, Gaara touched the back of his own neck. _There's no way you could have seen this. How did you know it was there?_ The skin under his fingers was bumpy and rough, a scar etched into his flesh from the life he'd fled three years ago.

There was no reason to lie to this strange boy, and Gaara felt a sudden kinship with him. "I was a slave, once," he confirmed.

Dropping to his knees, he grabbed the boy's wrists and gently turned them. The skin had been chafed raw, the wounds only barely scabbed over. "I had injuries just like these. Captain Uzumaki found me, just like he found you."

Finally, emotion blossomed over the boy's face. His eyes focused intently on Gaara, burning with curiosity and something else. He reached down and tapped the ship's planked deck before once more pointing to Gaara's neck. It took the redheaded man a moment, but presently it came to him what Sasuke must want to know.

He shook his head. "I'm not still a slave. The captain made me helmsman."

Sasuke's eyes silently asked him to tell more.

"I have an unusually keen sense of direction," Gaara went on. "Where I'm from, that's a pretty common magical talent. I can't get lost. I always know exactly where I am, even if I've never been there before. So I can navigate through any weather."

The boy appeared to mull this over. Then he lifted his hands and made a few unmistakable gestures.

Gaara blinked. "You know shamanic sign."  Not a question.

Sasuke merely nodded.

"Then use it to communicate with the captain," Gaara said. "He knows the shamanic signs for all eight islands. And to answer your question, yes. I'm from Avonfel."

Now excitement blossomed across the boy's eyes. He signed a rapid series of gestures, asking Gaara to tell him about his home.

 _Maiden's Tear_ was still on course, so Gaara decided he could indulge the boy a bit longer. "Avonfel is different from western civilizations," he said. "The islands are big to us, but most other parts of the world call them small. Each has a slightly different culture, and the Shamans invented several forms of magic use, including runecraft."

Though he'd been away a long time, Gaara still felt a pang of homesickness. "We don't have cities like in the Imperium. There aren't shops. Most people provide for themselves and live simply. The main focuses of daily life are art, astronomy, and philosophy. My people don't ride around on horses, either. Instead, they form bonds with the island hydras."

For a time, he talked to Sasuke about the islands, life there, and some shamanic traditions. The boy listened with rapt attention, hardly seeming even to blink. Gaara found himself thinking it was nice to have such a polite audience. He seldom talked, so it was strange to be so open, but Sasuke's clear interest made it easy to keep going.

Eventually, his own curiosity interrupted his narrative. "How exactly do you know shamanic sign?" he asked. "There are no Voorahi in Avonfel, I'd remember seeing one."

Sasuke hesitated, glancing down at his hands. After a few false starts, Gaara realized the boy must not have a full vocabulary. Finally, he settled on a brief set of signs to explain the opposite was true. A Shaman had come to his home.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, wondering who that could be. Shamans did leave Avonfel from time to time. "Man or woman?" he asked.

Sasuke made the sign for the latter.

Before he could ask for more, Sasuke looked up.

"Gaara."

Managing not to flinch, Gaara stood and faced his captain. His tone wasn't harsh, but he wasn't smiling, either. "Captain."

Naruto gestured to the ship's wheel. "See to your duties," he said in a mild voice.

Gaara hurried to obey. When Captain Naruto Uzumaki issued commands, everyone hurried to obey.

**o0o**

To the knowing eye, the young Voorahi looked a little better than just two hours ago. Few things in the natural world provided as strong a source of energy as the sun. Which made his imprisonment in a small room with no sunlight seeping into it all the crueler.

_Just a week of sitting up here absorbing it and he'll be back on his feet._

Which meant he had a week to decide what he wanted to do with the kid. Sasuke watched him without a hint of trepidation. Naruto squatted beside him.

"Do you know where you were being taken?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"That ship we destroyed was an Imperium craft," Naruto said. "Were you being sold to someone specific?"

Another nod. Then a pause while he tried to figure out the way to say it. He eventually made the sign for _leader_ before shrugging in obvious frustration.

Naruto felt a small thrill. "The Emperor?"

Nod.

It took all Naruto's self-control not to grin like a demon. _Vasti's balls, I intercepted a shipment to the Emperor himself. I can't believe it. Maybe I really am the luckiest person alive._ His mind happily spun out all the wonderful ramifications of this little tidbit.

"Where were you taken?" he asked.

Now the boy just gave him a helpless look, making it clear he didn't know how to sign it.

"No matter," Naruto said, satisfied for now. "I'll be back for you at sundown."  So saying, he rose to his feet and went to find a few members of his crew.

There weren't many reasons the Emperor of the Imperium would need a Voorahi slave. Naruto was only too happy to fuck them all up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Through the Eyes of a Slave**

Being a slave, he thought, wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was actually pretty nice. Every morning, the captain of _Maiden's Tear_ came for him. The golden-haired man helped him wash up and dress in that gloriously soft cobalt robe. Then he carried him up to the deck to sit and feed all day long. When the sun set, he came and carried Sasuke back to his cabin and helped him undress and get into bed.

After three days, Sasuke could move his legs without help. After five, he could stand and walk (albeit slowly).

By this time, most of the crew had interacted with him in one way or another. He could tell they were very curious about him, but it seemed only the captain and Gaara knew shamanic sign. This limited his ability to communicate with anyone else. But nearly every single one of them offered tidbits of advice about their captain.

Don't be obstinate, they told him. Don't be disrespectful. Be careful not to invoke the man's ire and you'll be just fine. He's pretty intense, but it's not like he's some beast.

It amused Sasuke, how they tried to reassure him. Their behavior was rather contrary to the things he'd heard about humans growing up.

 _"Humans,"_ his father had told him, _"are slave to their basest emotions. They fear anything they don't understand. And what they fear, they either attempt to conquer or destroy."_

To say the Voorahi had an abysmally low opinion of humans was something of an understatement.

For Sasuke, however, the unknown they represented proved an allure too strong to resist. When his parents had had expressly forbidden him from leaving home, he disobeyed them and snuck off on his own.

As it turned out, his parents (and entire large family) were both right and wrong about humans.

Captain Naruto Uzumaki was nothing at all like typical Voorahi expectation.

Very little had the power to make his kind feel fear. And while Sasuke wasn't afraid of the pirate captain, he had a profound respect for him. _He reminds me of the Beast Whisperers,_ he found himself thinking. Strong, wild-eyed, dangerous, stubborn. Unpredictable.

There was only one thing Sasuke disliked about his current circumstance. Well, other than the obvious mask. Most of the crew had told him the captain liked members of his crew to be useful. They each had their jobs, and as long as they performed them to the best of their ability, Naruto was satisfied.

Sasuke still had no clear notion of his role on this ship. Slaves, as he understood, performed menial tasks for their masters. Helping them dress. Keeping their houses or property clean and tidy. Cooking for them. Warming their beds.

Naruto made no demands of Sasuke. Each day he sat down with the young Voorahi and asked him some questions about his capture, but that was it. He didn't interrogate Sasuke for information about his people, his homeland, or his abilities. He certainly didn't make any physical demands.

It irritated the boy.

 _I could at least perform the duties of a cabin boy,_ he thought. _I'm nearly recovered. I could handle it._

Unfortunately, his knowledge of shamanic sign was limited enough he didn't know how to ask Naruto to define his role on this ship.

Anyone who asked the captain if Sasuke was a crewmember or for any clarification, the pirate always said the same thing.

"He's mine."

Unenlightening. And frustrating. He didn't like not knowing what was expected of him. Even when he could walk around a bit, no commands were issued. No tasks given. Neither was his freedom curtailed in any way. Not that Sasuke could escape. Without his voice, no way would he survive leaving this ship.

For the time being, at least, he was content to travel among these peculiar humans.

And peculiar they were. Each day carried on in the same way. Every man and woman made sure the ship was running smoothly. The supplies were inventoried. The deck was scrubbed. Waste cleaned up. Bulkheads checked for any leaks. They all seemed to have set times during the day they could do whatever they wanted, and a good number of the crew spent those free times talking to Sasuke.

Night was clearly their favorite time. They gathered on deck after supper, and there usually followed at least two hours of loud story-telling, drinking, and singing. Their songs and stories were wildly inappropriate for an audience as young as Sasuke, and he delighted in it. They might not know it, but their joy permeated the air with energy.

It wasn't as strong as the sun, but Sasuke happily drank it in. It filled him with vigor and made him wish he could join in their laughter.

On the sixth morning on _Maiden's Tear_ , it wasn't Naruto who came for him. The door opened to yield Sakura Haruno.

She was probably Sasuke's favorite member of the crew. Tall and quite well-muscled, she kept her hair cotton-candy pink and long enough to fall softly around her shoulders. It was a wonderful contradiction to her unladylike behavior, and she had the foulest mouth of all the pirates. Sasuke got the distinct impression she was more than just a fellow pirate to the captain. Though they didn't exactly talk about their pasts, he just knew she'd been a friend to Naruto before a subordinate.

Maybe one day he'd get to hear the story.

"Hi sweet thing," Sakura said, striding into the cabin. "I can't believe how well you look. Poor wilting flower just needed a little sun, huh?"  She leaned down and dropped a kiss on his forehead.

As if he weighed nothing at all, she lifted him right off the bed and carried him to the adjacent wash room. This space was small, and he didn't really need help anymore, but Sasuke didn't mind the attention.

"We'll probably reach Therinvold in another week," she said as she started washing his hair. "Maybe week and a half. We've had a nice strong wind, so we're covering sea at a rapid pace. The captain got a message this morning so he's working on shit, but he wanted to make sure you get exercise to strengthen your legs."

Sasuke wished he could ask what the message had been and how exactly the captain had received it, and he resisted the urge to bite down on the metal bit in his mouth. It would only make him gag and accomplish nothing else. Sakura rinsed his hair and washed his back and shoulders, then she gave him the cloth to finish the rest on his own.

Once done, she wrapped him in a towel and carried him back to the bed. "Naruto has some beautiful clothes," she said, opening the wardrobe bolted to the floor. "He keeps some of the finest pieces we commandeer from Imp ships. Gives them as gifts for various contacts at the ports we visit. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing something a little more practical than that robe."

The boy watched her rummage, and he noticed with some curiosity that most of the clothing she extracted was women's clothing. _Does he keep lovers at different ports?_ he wondered. Even the thought of that irritated him, an emotional response that rather surprised him.

"Hm, this," Sakura said, rising.

Sasuke eyed her choice for a moment before looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. A beautiful tunic long enough to fall to mid-thigh, the material had the faintest shimmer to it and was a soft jade green in color. Lotus flowers were embroidered on the breast in silver thread, and the soft belt was also silver. Sleeveless and flattering, there was no mistaking that it was meant for a woman to wear.

Sakura grinned. "Come on, sweet, it'll look wonderful on you. Your legs are so pretty and pale, I don't want to cover them up."

The hem, like most long tunics, had a slit on both sides. It would show most of his legs and thighs as well. But it was beautiful, and in truth Sasuke didn't care overmuch about the tunic's revealing nature. So he accepted it and the undergarment that Sakura gave him. It felt wonderful to be able to stand and dress on his own.

Finished, he faced the woman. She smiled, reaching out and running her fingers over the muzzle.

"I wish we could take this off. I bet the face it's hiding is an exquisite one."

Sasuke merely looked at her. _I wish that, too._

"Well, come on," she said, smacking her hands against her thighs and scooping him up without further ado.

Since he obviously couldn't protest, Sasuke didn't resist her carrying him up to the deck. He supposed he didn't need shoes, anyway. As soon as she set him on his feet, the few crew members on deck already gathered around.

"Shit, don't you look cute," one exclaimed.

Kiba, the ship's First Mate, shooed everyone away. "That's a pretty tunic. Lemme guess, Sakura picked it out."

Sasuke nodded.

Kiba sighed heavily. "Figures. She can't pull off the feminine look, so she dresses you up like a doll because you're pale and petite. Don't let her run you roughshod, kiddo. Bitch's jealous 'cos she looks like a man."

He only narrowly avoided the fist Sakura swung at his face, and Sasuke suspected she pulled her punch on purpose. "As opposed to a mangy wild dog?" she retorted.

"Hey, these flowing locks require a lot of care," Kiba said, patting at his dark brown mop.

Sakura scoffed. "I thought you were supposed to be helping Naruto with something."

"Nah, Ino's with him. He kicked me out, said I was just getting in the way."  Kiba put on a ridiculously wounded expression. Then he looked down at Sasuke as if just seeing him. "Hey, sea-sprite. Wanna see something exciting?"

So saying, he crouched down and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's knees. With no further warning, he stood up. Sucking in a startled breath that almost made him start gagging, Sasuke quickly bent his legs to more or less sit on Kiba's shoulder. Part of him marveled at the man's strength.

Kiba strode to the helm deck and turned east. He lifted the hand not wrapped around Sasuke's legs and pointed. "There, see that little sliver of dark brown on the horizon? We're almost to Kingsport, the shittiest island port in the whole fucking world. It's filled to overflowing with stinking, filthy, foul-mouthed assholes who sail around the world stealing other people's shit. Who does that?"

Sasuke blinked and looked down at him with a frown. Since the First Mate was standing by the helmsman, he looked down at Gaara and made a few signs.

Gaara, the redhead as stoic as ever, just shook his head. "He's joking, Sasuke. Trying to make a joke. Trying poorly."

Kiba laughed, smacking his hand against Sasuke's thigh. "Don't take things so seriously, kiddo."

Sakura had followed him, and she rolled her eyes. "Put him down, Kiba. He's supposed to be walking."

"Right," the First Mate said, and he gently lowered Sasuke to the deck. "Don't push yourself too hard."

Since he couldn't explain how Voorahi recovered much more quickly than humans, he didn't. But Sasuke kept to the pace Sakura set as they started walking around the upper deck.

 _Maiden's Tear_ was a fairly large ship, but Sasuke knew it was smaller than some. The design was unusually narrow, giving it a sleek and aerodynamic look. Its shape allowed the ship to slice through the water much faster than the ship where Sasuke had been held captive so long.

The boy already knew Captain Uzumaki loved this ship more than just about anything. He'd also heard whispers among the crew that there was something special about _Maiden's Tear_ , making it unique and perhaps even magical. Whether it was true or not, it amused Sasuke how these pirates seemed to love fearing their volatile captain.

 Their fear of him was bested only by their love of him.

_You weren't right about every human, Father. These men and women are much more complicated than you told me._

The three weeks he'd spent in that dark room, chained like an animal, were worth it just to have fallen into the hands of Captain Black and his crew.

If only the captain would satisfy the need to know what he expected of the boy he'd claimed.

From below trotted another of Sasuke's favorite crewmembers. Ino Yamanaka had an unusual role on this ship. Like Sakura she was a well-muscled woman, and she had quite a bawdy sense of humor. No one sang vulgar songs more loudly than her in the cool evenings.

Before Gaara, she'd been the helmsman. Now she was something of an advisor to the captain on certain matters, and she was also in charge of supplies. From what little Sasuke understood of human culture, it seemed she'd been born into an important family somewhere and abandoned that lifestyle at a fairly young age.

"Hey, cutie!" she greeted Sasuke, pulling him into a hug that planted his face right in her ample bosom. "Sakura, Naruto says we have to make sure our cutie gets plenty of rest before we make berth. He wants to take Sasuke to port with him. If I know him at all, and I know him pretty fucking well, he wants to set tongues wagging that _Maiden's Tear_ just got more dangerous."

"That will definitely get people's attention," Sakura snorted.

Ino ran her calloused hands up and down Sasuke's arms. "This tunic is cute on you. Good choice, Sakura. I like that you can see the tattoos."

Not for the first time, Sasuke wished he could explain what the markings on his arms meant. They weren't tattoos at all, and they certainly hadn't been applied to his skin with needles and ink. He couldn't quite stop himself from tossing his head a little, hating the muzzle a little more and wishing the captain would remove it.

 _Not that I blame him. Even I'm not sure I wouldn't immediately use my voice to turn against this entire ship._ He didn't think he would, but he'd been silenced a very long time.

Neither woman failed to notice. Ino picked him right up and carried him to the shade of the main masthead. She settled him comfortably against her, petting him as if soothing a small child or animal.

"Poor thing," she cooed. "I've been trying to get the captain to see reason and take this damn thing off. Man's more stubborn than a breaking wave. No turning it once it's made up its mind."

Amused, Sasuke pushed against her until she let go. He stood up and moved to the rail, closing his eyes and inhaling the wind and sun and sea spray. On land, he wouldn't have been able to recover so quickly. Out here, he had the powerful energies of the sun and all the vast oceans to feed upon.

Why didn't his people live by the sea?

A loud, high whistle split the air, startling him. Turning, he saw Kiba striding across the deck. Sasuke quickly straightened to watch properly. Though the First Mate was an easy going man, he could flip the switch to commander in a heart beat, and it was strangely exciting to watch.

"Gaara, keep her steady," Kiba ordered. "We're coming up on land, get those sails taken down. Oarsmen, time to get into position. Ino, make sure everything is locked down. This is Kingsport."

With no muss and no fuss, everyone slid into well-oiled motion. By now, Sasuke knew the best places to stay out of the way, and he utilized that knowledge. This was the first time he'd seen them make berth, so the flurry of activity was somewhat increased, but no one moved in a harried or frenzied fashion.

And to his surprise, the barely-visible strip of gray had turned into land. He could already make out the silhouette of a town. A thrill burst through Sasuke. _The captain said I'm coming with him. I wonder what we're doing here? Maybe just resupplying?_

It only took  _Maiden's Tear_ another half hour to reach the harbor, and the crew had slowed her to a full stop by the time Kiba ordered drop anchor. It was only at this time Naruto ascended the deck, and Sasuke noticed how the crew all moved in such a way that clearly indicated to their captain they were aware of him.

Like a well-coordinated dance.

Sakura was at his side carrying something.

"We'll leave at dawn," Naruto addressed Kiba. "Anyone not back aboard by then is left behind."

Permission and warning, rolled into one. Kiba gave him an incredibly sloppy salute. "Aye, Captain."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, not raising his voice, "come."

Eager to see the captain interacting with people other than his crew, Sasuke obediently hurried to his side. Boots, Sakura was holding. Soft leather with a slight raised heel. They slid onto his feet with ease, the buffed black material reaching just to the knee. When he was done, she winked and nodded.

With no further explanation, Naruto led them to the aft deck. It was much smaller than the fore and really only served the purpose of a place to lower the rowboats. Sakura clambered in first, Naruto behind her. Then the captain turned and held out his hands to Sasuke.

Climbing over the rail was hardly a feat beyond Sasuke's capabilities, but he accepted nonetheless. Naruto lifted him over as though he weighed nothing. Sakura had even put a cushion on the bench for him, and Naruto sat him down on it. The attending crewmen lowered the boat into the water, and Naruto took the oars.

This treated Sasuke to the sight of muscle rippling beneath the captain's only slightly-too-tight shirt. The arms of a man who could snap a person's spine in half. Making sure Naruto could see, Sasuke formed a few signs with his hands.

Naruto didn't respond. Reining in his irritation, Sasuke gazed instead over the harbor. There were three other large vessels docked, one of them waving a flag very similar to the demonic fox-face of Naruto's ship. Curious, Sasuke touched Sakura's knee and pointed.

She smiled. "That's _The Dandy._ It's a ship that sails under our captain's colors. You probably weren't aware, but Captain Black actually commands a small fleet of pirate ships."

"Don't brag," Naruto chastised.

His voice was mellow, and so was the small smile curving his lips.

Burning now with even more curiosity, Sasuke didn't ask how many ships the captain commanded. He doubted Naruto would answer, the man seemed to enjoy being cryptic.

Kingsport was bigger up close than it'd appeared from harbor. Several smaller vessels were docked, and people milled around nearly everywhere Sasuke looked. The buildings were blocky and tall, and he could see more than a few watch towers. Most of the humans he could see looked dirty, ill-tempered, and well-armed.

"Stay close to me," Naruto ordered when the small boat was lashed to dock. He lifted Sasuke out.

This was the first human city Sasuke had seen, and he tried to take it all in as he walked by Naruto's side. The captain wore only a single sword, and his loose jacket and tight shirt clearly showed he carried no hidden goodies. It was a bold display of fearlessness.

And every single person who saw the golden-haired man respected it. He was given wide berth by even the seediest souls who clapped eyes on him. It made Sasuke want to laugh.

_I wish I knew exactly what you'd done to have such a reputation, Captain. I wish I'd been with you on your journey to earning it. You're just nothing like my father said._

Letting his interest in the city go, Sasuke dropped his chin and widened his stride a little. He sharply focused his attention on the humans, and the second he did they took notice.

Plump deer suddenly realizing there was a wolf in their midst.

Several went the color of sour milk. The unease in the air heightened, and some folk actually scattered.

No one who looked at him looked a second time.

And the whispers reached his ears:

"Is that a _Voorahi_? Is Captain Black _mad_?"

"What's he doing keeping one of _those_?"

"He's a madman. Absolutely _mad_!"

Sasuke drank it in and wished they could see the terrible smile on his face beneath the mask.

All too soon, Naruto reached his destination. He stopped in front of a grungy tavern with the grisly sign of a burly man beheading a boar. _The Headless Boar_ by name. The captain led them inside. Not a single person was inside, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the stale smell in the air. Naruto didn't seem fazed by the lack of people, he strode right behind the bar.

Into an office that smelled even worse. Vomit, ale, and piss reached his sensitive nose. A nose, he thought with a glare at the back of Naruto's head, many times more sensitive than a human's. _It reeks in here. Why are you bringing me to such a stench?_

The door at the back end of the office burst open. "Captain Black!" exclaimed a fat man with more facial hair than Sasuke had on his entire body. "Hope you weren't waiting long. Come on, come on, let's get you---sweet Vasti's tits!"

He finally noticed Sasuke.

The pirate captain gave him about five seconds to sputter like a gaping fish. "Beardsley."

That was it. That was all. The man flinched as if Naruto had jabbed him with a skewer and yanked his intestines out. "Ah, ah, sorry Captain," he stammered, sweat breaking out. "Thi-this way."

It was quite funny, watching someone twice the captain's size displaying such obvious intimidation.

Naruto looked at Sakura, nodding toward Sasuke. "Take him. I don't need you for this."

"See you in an hour," Sakura said, turning at once and throwing a wave over her shoulder. "Come on, sweet thing. I'm gonna take you to see Madame Ludi."

Pleased to get out of the stench, Sasuke still felt a bolt of disappointment to be separated from the captain. He didn't argue, though, and followed Sakura. She dropped an arm around his shoulders and led him outside.

"Lemme tell you about the history of this fucking stinkpot," she said. "Kingsport is the most glorious port in the world, because only us pirates know about it. It's not on any Imperium charts or maps, so you know exactly the types of assholes who come here will be the same as you . . ."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a note to all my readers/commenters: I love you all, never think you don't inspire me! :)**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4: The Unknown Threat**

Though Sasuke wanted to explore Kingsport from top to bottom, Sakura didn't take him around the port as much as he'd like. Madame Ludi turned out to be a seamstress specializing in women's fashion, and she and Sakura spent over two hours dressing Sasuke up like a doll.

It annoyed him a little, but he also enjoyed it. Especially because every customer who came into the shop took one look at him and left straight away reeking of fear. The seamstress herself only got over her own nerves after encouragement from Sakura.

"Don't be afraid of him, love," she cooed. "He's my sweet little angel. He wouldn't _dream_ of hurting you."

Something in Sakura's energy told Sasuke she was flat out lying, and he suddenly had a very vivid image in his mind of following her onto enemy ships and engaging in wholesale slaughter of Imperium crews with her.

Entrails and blood and bile and chunks of torn flesh splattered all over hulls and decks and bulkheads.

It made him a little dizzy.

Sakura just winked.

He loved her a little more.

After that, Sakura introduced him to a pair of women standing near the harbor but out of the way of the dock workers. She called them "working women", a wording which struck Sasuke as weird and extremely vague. It must have shown in his eyes, because the older of the two women laughed.

"She means whores, boy," she chortled. "We sell our bodies to men who just can't get enough of us."

Which struck Sasuke as even weirder, and he wanted more information. There was nothing in Voorahi culture that could remotely compare. He experienced yet more frustration with the damn mask when it prevented him from asking.

"I wonder what Captain Black is thinking, keeping a pet Voorahi?" the shorter of the two women mused aloud. She had a little stick between her fingers that she occasionally sucked at, and the smoke it excreted smelled terrible.

"Well," said the taller one, "we already know Captain Black's appetites stray toward the dangerous and exotic."  Then she laughed. "After all, he bedded Violet, and that woman's a wildcat."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, trying to convey his desire for more information.

Sakura chuckled. "Violet lived in Kingsport a few years back," she said. "Pretty, dark-skinned girl from the south. It's pretty common for pirates to keep a lady in every port to call on."

More incredible human behavior.

"Do you warm his bed at night, honey?" the shorter woman asked. She was just the slightest bit plump, and it looked good on her.

Sasuke shook his head. Naruto had never even slept in the captain's cabin with him, let alone touched him. For the first time, he wondered about it. Back home, he'd fooled around a little but never gone much further than heavy petting or making out. He was still a bit young, and Voorahi had pretty strict rules of intimacy.

_No one would even be allowed to touch me without my father or brother's permission,_ he thought. And then couldn't help laughing inside at the thought of his father's horror over the very notion of a human touching his youngest child.

"Well," the taller working woman said, "maybe Captain Black isn't as irresponsible as we thought."

She, her companion, and Sakura all laughed.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke turned to see Ino striding toward them, a big carrysack slung over her shoulder.

"There you are," Sakura said when the platinum blonde woman neared.

Ino pulled Sasuke into a one-armed hug. "Hi, pretty doll. I see Sakura introduced you to Ivory and Sassy. These two are the finest working girls in any port, anywhere. And _damn_ are they good at their craft."

Blinking, Sasuke gave her an insanely curious look.

Sakura laughed. "Oh, you do love to tease him."

"Did you know," Ino said to Sasuke in conspiratorial tones, "that Naruto actually insists his crew let off steam when we make berth? Sakura and I usually seek the company of pretty ladies, because we don't want to accidentally get pregnant. Ugh, can you imagine?"

Sakura put a hand to her forehead. "We'd never hear the end of it."

Sasuke tried to imagine either of these foul-mouthed, dangerous women having children. It was so difficult as to be comical.

"Naruto's name is being whispered all over port," Ino changed the subject. "Everyone's extremely worried about him having a leashed Voorahi."  She laughed. "It'll be the talk of the oceans, I give it two weeks to have reached the Imperium."

The slightly-plump Sassy shook her head. "That's probably exactly what he wants. The wicked devil."

The four women all grinned.

"Well, come on sweet," Sakura said, taking Sasuke's hand and tucking it under her arm. "Let's get you back to the ship. I don't think Naruto would want you to overexert yourself."

The metal bit between his teeth prevented Sasuke from heaving a sigh, so he went with her and Ino. Sasuke saw a few crewmembers of _Maiden's Tear_ about the harbor, and all of them waved to the trio.

Ino rowed them back to the ship, and Sasuke admired the sleek muscle rippling under her skin. Then he pulled off the boots. Sakura watched him, then shook her head.

"It shouldn't be allowed, anyone being so cute," she said, reaching over and grabbing his legs to turn him, putting his feet on her lap.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut in appreciation when she started rubbing them. He opened his senses and allowed her bright, lively energy to flow into him. It didn't feel right to feed on it without her permission, so he simply let it peak and crest around him. Touch was one of the best ways to transfer energy, and he deeply enjoyed it.

When they reached the ship, a couple crewmen were waiting for them. They threw a rope ladder down to the boat, and Ino grabbed it. She then threw the rowboat's lines up to them, and they stabilized it. Ino looked at Sasuke.

"You all right to climb, sugar? You can hold onto me if you're not."

He just nodded.

Ino went up first, and Sakura motioned Sasuke to precede her. Once they were all on deck, Sakura reached over and tucked a lock of Sasuke's ebony hair behind his ear.

"We'll be back around nightfall. We've got to make sure all the supplies are brought on board, and we have a couple other things to see to for Naruto. You just take it easy."

Left to his own devices and able for the first time to freely move about, Sasuke headed to the captain's cabin. Consulting the large desk, he carefully searched through the drawers. Though each had a lock, none of them were actually locked. Most of them were filled with papers, maps, charts, and various navigational equipment. There were also some raw crystals and maybe a half dozen rings with absurdly large gems.

Baubles Sasuke couldn't imagine the practical and minimalistic pirate captain wearing. The man didn't even wear colors other than earth-tones, black, and gray. He ignored it all, continuing his search until he found what he wanted: a dagger.

The knife's blade was so sharp it bit into his skin with the barest pressure. A bead of blood welled up  his finger, and he stared at it for a moment. He'd always loved the color of blood. Grabbing a handkerchief, he absently wiped the drop of liquid away and lifted the dagger.

One of the many things he hadn't been able to take care of during his imprisonment was his hair. The ebony locks were much longer than he liked, long enough to pull into a tail at the nape of his neck. He grabbed it, put the dagger to back of his head, and cut it off in one swift upward motion. Shifting to the viewport, he pushed the heavy glass out of the way and threw the black strands to the waves. The wind carried them off at once.

_Good riddance._ He put the dagger back where he'd found it and studied his reflection in the vanity mirror.

The uneven cut had given the back a rather spiky look, but he didn't mind as long as it was shorter. It still framed his face,  which softened the bulky mask. Reaching up, he ran his fingers over the metal grating. Truly, it was a hideous contrivance, one he loathed with every fiber of his being.

_There has to be something I can do to convince the captain to take it off._ He didn't bother to search for the key; Naruto wore it around his neck and as far as Sasuke knew never removed it.

One more reminder of to whom he belonged.

The cabin door opened, startling Sasuke. He quickly dropped his hands and tried not to look guilty. After all, it wasn't as if wanting the mask gone was wrong. Naruto paused in the doorway, gazing at Sasuke in that inscrutable way of his. Then he stepped inside and closed the door, expression curiously blank.

"You cut your hair."

A statement delivered without emotion or special emphasis.

An action, Sasuke belatedly realized, on which he hadn't even thought to consult Naruto. _Is he angry? Should I have asked him first?_ There didn't seem to be any point in responding to that comment, since it was plenty obvious what Sasuke had done.

After another few seconds of standing still, Naruto went toward him. He dropped the package he'd been holding on the bed, reaching up with his other hand and tangling his fingers in the now-short ebony locks. His fingers tightened, pulling Sasuke's head back none-too-gently. The boy managed not to choke on the bit between his teeth.

"Don't do anything like this again," Naruto said, mellow voice belying the roughness of his actions. Then his hold relaxed, and he gently cupped the back of Sasuke's head. "Fortunately, I like it this way."  He smoothed his fingers through the spikes in the back.

Sasuke's pulse, which had jumped and not at all due to fear, settled. He decided not to apologize. He wasn't sorry, anyway. Instead, he pointed to the package and made the sign of inquiry.

Naruto glanced at it. "It's halibut jerky." He peeled the brown paper away. "And this. Do you know what these are?"

In his hand lay what looked like three large, tear-shaped pearls of a rich aquamarine color. Sasuke shrugged one shoulder and met the man's eyes again, shaking his head.

Naruto didn't comment further, going to the chest he kept in his wardrobe where he deposited the pearls. "We'll reach our destination by week's end," he said. "Stay out of the way tomorrow morning when we set sail."  And he made to leave.

Sasuke sprang toward him and grabbed his arm. When the captain looked at him for explanation, Sasuke did his best to ask, _Should I do anything? I can help the crew with supplies?_ He didn't know enough sign to form whole sentences, but he hoped to get his point across.

And clearly, Naruto understood. He shook his head. "No. You're not fully recovered."

His frustration must have shown in his eyes, because Naruto reached up again and once more ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. He gripped gently.

"You don't have to do anything except be mine and be good."  He released the boy and strode away.

Annoyed, Sasuke didn't try to stop him again. _Be good? I'm not a child!_ Storming up deck, he saw Naruto watching the progress of one of the other ships in the bay, the one flying a flag similar to the captain's own. When it was close enough, the gang plank lowered and Naruto went aboard the other ship. The grizzled-looking captain greeted him and they disappeared.

Turning on his heel, Sasuke stalked to the aft deck. Sure enough, supplies were being pulled up under Kiba's supervision. Sasuke trotted to his side, less determined to help than to spite Naruto. Sitting quietly and behaving was never something at which he excelled.

**o0o**

Naruto followed Captain Zabuza Momochi to his stateroom. Though this man was more than ten years his senior, he was the first pirate captain to lower his own flag and join the Crimson Brothers. At the time Naruto had been only twenty-three, and Zabuza's decision had raised a great deal of speculation and even scorn.

Now, sixteen ships sailed under Naruto's colors and enjoyed the infamy of belonging to his group. And enjoy it they did. Most ships they targeted offered only token resistance, and the only rule Naruto imposed upon his fleet was all Imperium ships be destroyed. He didn't even demand a cut of their loot.

Money and material things had never really mattered to the young man, and they didn't still.

"I need you to sail north," Naruto said when the door was closed. "Contact as many of my ships as you can. There's a specific type of Imperium schooner I destroyed a week ago, and I want any like it also destroyed and any cargo taken."  He unrolled a parchment with a detailed drawing he and Ino had worked up.

Zabuza studied it for a moment. "Anything special about them?" he asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "They have limited cargo holds. The one I destroyed turned out to be a prisoner transport vessel and little else. I suspect you won't find others like it actually transporting prisoners, but I'm not taking any chances."

For several seconds, Zabuza appeared to be lost in thought. "The Voorahi boy seen with you," he said.

Not a question. Naruto merely nodded. "If the Imperium has managed to capture any more, I want to know. I'm setting sail to Therinvold in the morning to confirm a few things."

"What are you planning to do with the boy?" Zabuza asked.

A question peopled seemed to enjoy asking, Naruto thought with some irritation. "He's mine," he said. He turned for the door. "Let your crew enjoy Kingsport, but don't delay too long."  With the captain's affirmation, Naruto left.

In the corridor, he was intercepted by Zabuza's first mate. The young man had such delicate features many mistook him for a young woman. Haku smiled at Naruto.

"Mind if I ask a question?"

"No," Naruto said.

"The Voorahi boy," Haku said. "Are we allowed to tell people you have him?"

Naruto's lips curled away from his teeth in a feral smile. "Of course. Anyone who will listen."

Looking delighted, the first mate stepped out of his way. Naruto made his way back to his own ship, and he could swear the planks themselves shivered with his presence and welcomed him back. No one understood his love for this vessel. He didn't expect them to, and he didn't care. _Maiden's Tear_ was his. There just wasn't anything else to it.

_And so are you, Sasuke._ It was simple, and he didn't feel the need to explain. He didn't need to rationalize his possessiveness of the dangerous boy.

Blink. His summer-blue eyes narrowed. He paused, making sure of what he was feeling before heading aft. He stopped where he wouldn't be immediately seen, leaning against the bulkhead and watching. A smile tugged at one corner of his mouth, equal parts mirthless, amused, and extremely displeased.

In blatant disregard to his captain's order, Sasuke was helping Kiba and a few other crewmen unload supplies from the boats. Though the boy had recovered remarkably in the last week, he was still thin and pale. Definitely not strong enough to be lifting and moving the heavy crates.

And yet, Naruto found himself unable to move and chastise the boy. _You have a lot of nerve for someone in your position, I'll give you that. Without your voice, you're just a stranded child with no means of protecting yourself against my wrath should I decide to punish you._

There was no way Sasuke couldn't be aware of that, and yet here he was disobeying.

Openly disobeying.

Sasuke squatted down and picked up one of the crates. As he stood with surprising grace, his ebony eyes rose from his task and met Naruto's. They found him with a deliberateness that said he'd known Naruto was there all along. The little shit lifted his chin, his eyes glittering with a clear challenge. Then he turned his back on his captain and followed the deckhands to the cargo holds.

For several long moments, Naruto remained unmoving, paralyzed by indecision. He couldn't even remember the last time anyone had openly defied him. Tried to sneak around behind his back? Sure. Straight up to Naruto's face?

Never. Laughter stirred in his belly, and he schooled his features to neutrality as he finally pushed off the wall and walked over to join Kiba. His first mate gave him a friendly smile as usual.

"Don't allow Sasuke to do any more," Naruto said in a mild voice.

Though Kiba's brown eyes showed curiosity, he displayed his usual restraint and didn't question as he nodded. "We're almost done, anyway," he said. "The harbormaster sent along a few gifts, as usual."  He snorted.

Gifts, Naruto thought as he made his way toward his stateroom, that were meant to flatter and please the notorious captain. Sometimes they did, sometimes they didn't. Most people in his world of criminals and thieves knew of Captain Black's peculiar tastes, his unabashed love of beautiful things.

Perhaps a remnant of the life he'd lived before becoming a pirate. A world of ugly, dark, dingy despair and endless suffering.

His two favorite colors were dusky rose and rich plum. He loved flowers and sparkling gems and soft fabrics like velvet and silk. He liked small animals and dolphins. He really liked that Sakura dyed her hair pink.

And not a single soul in all the world would even dream of mocking his infatuation with pretty things as unmanly.

Seating himself at the bolted desk in his stateroom, he pretended to go over the charts spread before him. His mind, however, stayed focused entirely on Sasuke.

_What am I going to do with you? It hardly befits my image to have a kid I can't control on my own ship. Should I tie you up to the masthead so you can't move unless I allow it?_ He couldn't help a small grin, trying to imagine the kid's chagrin. He already knew it bothered Sasuke, his stubborn refusal to define the boy's role on _Maiden's Tear_.

He liked it that way. He liked seeing the kid's frustration. It was cute, and he wanted to see how far the boy could be pushed before he snapped.

There were times when his hands literally ached to remove the mask and free that wildly dangerous voice. _I really must be a madman,_ he thought with a chuckle. _I want to free a Voorahi on my ship just to see what he'd do._ Reaching up, he toyed with the small key around his neck.

It wasn't kind to keep the boy in suspense forever, he decided. Settling himself to his work, he silently promised to give the boy the answer he wanted when they reached Therinvold.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a bit short, more of a gateway than anything. Don't be off-put by my slow build up, I'll reward your patience. ;P

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trust Me**

Night fell with a stunningly anticlimactic lack of consequences. Sasuke wasn't sure where Naruto had disappeared to, and he hadn't so much as scolded the boy for his mutinous behavior earlier. Adding to his frustration, it was Sakura who collected him to make sure he went to bed.

The second she was gone, Sasuke stalked back up to the deck and climbed up to the crow's nest. The few members of the crew standing watch didn't call out to him to protest, and Sasuke settled himself in the bucket. Here so close to shore in a sheltered bay, the waters only rippled softly. It made _Maiden's Tear_ sway gently, and Sasuke let this motion soothe him.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he heard a piercing whistle. It jarred him awake, and he looked down to find Kiba overseeing the ship's launch. Already crew were crawling over the rigging, releasing the sails, adjusting the booms, pulling up anchor and piling ropes in tidy coils.

Watching it all from his vantage where he was well out of the way, Sasuke enjoyed the crew's energy. Especially when they sailed from the bay and headed for open water. The waves gathered strength beneath the bow, the wind stirred the sails to their full extensions, and Sasuke once more closed his eyes to drink it in.

The energy poured into him like liquid fire, filling the part of him capable of feeling hunger. The part of him that never felt _full_.

How he wished he could open his mouth and galvanize the waves and wind to their full potential with his voice! He would whip them into a frenzy and it would flood through him in a powerful torrent, making his skin crawl and tingle with the energy of it.

Kiba whistled again, and Sasuke opened his eyes to see the first mate beckoning him come. Breathing deeply of the open air once more, Sasuke obediently clambered down from the crow's nest. Kiba grinned at him, ruffling his hair.

"Much as I liked the previous look, this one suits you even better. Go to the captain's stateroom, sprite. He wants to see you."

A thrill bolted through the Voorahi. Wasting no time, he jogged down below. His legs warned him he shouldn't be pushing himself so much, and he slowed his pace.

Most ships, a captain's stateroom and cabin were the same room or at least connected. On Naruto's ship, they were separate. Sasuke didn't bother knocking, he just pushed the door open. The captain sat at the table, charts spread everywhere. He and Ino bent over them, the platinum blonde woman drawing a dotted line on one.

"The shipping lanes changed last month," she said, "in response to Tantra and Kaemdra refusing to allow the Imperium's slave ships to use their waters. Finally. Only took 'em ten years. Fucking bastards."

"Has the Imperium established new routes, yet?" Naruto asked, not looking up and acknowledging Sasuke.

Ino did, giving Sasuke a grin and a wink. She pointed. "There's talk of charting these waters. Last correspondence we had from _Lucky Dog_ , they were about a few dozen leagues off the coast. Bet we could get a messenger bird to them in enough time to offer extreme resistance."

Naruto nodded, appearing to mull it over. "Have Captain Inuzuka change course and sit in ambush. Any Imperium ships who troll those waters, sink them."

"Will do," Ino said, rolling up the charts. "She'll be happy to oblige. Woman's worse than Sakura when it comes to loving to kill Imps." She laughed.

When she was gone, Naruto finally looked up. There didn't appear to be any anger in his countenance, and Sasuke felt another bolt of disappointment. He didn't care for being ignored or treated as anything less than the dangerous threat he was. After a few long moments of silent appraisal, Naruto rose and stalked toward Sasuke.

A smile bloomed on his face, though perhaps it was a good deal too malicious to be called a smile. "You don't like it when I ignore you, do you?" he said, voice low. "You want my attention so badly, Sasuke?"

At least he could glare with his eyes, and Sasuke did his level best to convey all the venom he could as he made several signs with his hands. _I'm not a child, don't treat me like one. Every one of your crewmen and women say you don't like useless things, so let me be useful!_

It was difficult to express complex sentences with his limited knowledge, but he did his best. Naruto's summer-blue eyes filled with not-quite amusement, softening a little. He reached across to run his fingers through Sasuke's ebony hair.

"Why can't you be satisfied with just being mine?" he murmured.

Without thinking, Sasuke slapped his hand away. _Let me be useful_!

That dark smile came back. "Do you know," he asked softly, "what pirates usually use slaves for?"

Sasuke almost recoiled, something cold settling in the pit of his belly.

With a quiet laugh, Naruto turned and sat back down at his table. "No, you're far too rare and precious to use like some dirty dock whore. Sit down, Sasuke."

After a second, Sasuke settled opposite him. Naruto unrolled a large and surprisingly detailed map of the southern continent and all its islands. He tapped one golden-tanned finger in the middle of the main land mass.

"I know the Voorahi are native to somewhere around here," the pirate captain said. "You don't have to be specific, but show me where you went when you left home and where you were taken."

Sasuke frowned, gazing at the man in surprise. _How do you know where my kin are from? Voorahi never interact with humans. And no human would_ ever _be welcome back home. They'd be killed on sight, no questions asked._

Despite feeling a bit unsettled, Sasuke still pointed to the western-most peninsula.

Naruto looked at the map. "Near Jehan?"

Sasuke nodded, and it occurred to him how close Jehan was to Therinvold, where Naruto was currently headed. He signed a query.

For a long time, Naruto didn't answer. Then, just as Sasuke thought he was to be ignored yet again, the captain stirred.

"Something's been bothering me," the man said. "You were aboard an Imperium vessel unlike any I've ever seen. That room where you were imprisoned was locked not with bolts or chains but with a warding rune."

The man rose and started pacing, and his hand went to his waist as if looking for a sword hilt. When it found nothing, he dropped it to his side.

"No one in the Imperium should have knowledge of runes," he said, and he sound as if he'd forgotten Sasuke was in the room. "The shamans wouldn't share that knowledge with humans. They wouldn't. So what in Vasti's name is going on?"

That oath, Sasuke thought idly, was one he'd heard all the pirates use. He wondered what it meant, what its origins might be. _Possibly some mythical ocean deity?_ He didn't interrupt the captain's thought processes. He honestly had no idea how the warding rune had been placed. He'd woken up there with no clear recollection of having wound up on a ship at all.

Stopping abruptly, Naruto rolled up his map. Then he headed to the door. "Come with me."

Hopeful, Sasuke quickly got up and followed the captain into the holds. Naruto wound his way through corridors past the cabins and cargo and mess. He pushed open a door that opened into a large and well-aerated room.

At least forty cages were bolted to the walls within. Each was large and had a comfortable nest structure as well as fresh water and fish. Sasuke blinked. About half the cages had occupants: beautiful black and white terns.

He knew at once these had to be the captain's messenger birds. The sleek seabirds were largely white with black caps and narrow, straight beaks. Their highly aerodynamic bodies would give them great flying speed, he could tell at a glance.

"This is a rare species of tern," Naruto said. "They're specially trained and remarkably intelligent." He faced Sasuke. "One of the most basic duties of new crew is taking care of my birds. From now on, this is your task and yours alone. Make sure their cages are always clean, that their nest material is dry, and that they receive regular food and water. If even one of them dies under your care, I will punish you as severely as I would any member of my crew. The ones with green tags on the cage doors are females, and two of them are currently gravid. I'm expecting them to lay two eggs apiece."

Naruto strolled along the cages, and there was no mistaking the tenderness as he looked down at his birds. Many of them poked their beaks out, and he scratched their heads.

"This job," the captain added, "also includes watching for birds returning with messages from my other ships. The terns expected to be rewarded for returning with their missives, and I expect that, too. They deserve it."

While this certainly wasn't what Sasuke might have expected, he nodded and formed signs that he would obey and not fail to meet Naruto's expectations.

The captain smiled faintly. "It will take time for them to grow accustomed to you and not try to peck your fingers when you clean their cages. Remember how valuable these birds are to me should you attempt to retaliate."

Sasuke couldn't quite stop the impulse to reach up and touch the mask. No Voorahi had any trouble winning over wild or tamed animals with the use of his or her voice. That sort of charming was a simple affair.

Naruto watched, and the tiny smile returned. Reaching over, he cupped Sasuke's chin and lifted just to the point where the bit pushed a little too hard against the back of the boy's throat. "Prove yourself to me, and maybe I'll remove this one day."

Too pleased to finally be given a task to glare, Sasuke didn't protest. He could be satisfied for now. Naruto left him alone, then, and Sasuke began to take stock.

The terns were obviously cared for to the utmost degree. The cages were large, designed for utmost comfort. Aside from the cages, the only other thing in the room was a huge cupboard filled with straw, jugs of water, and dried fish. Treats, he decided. There was also a drawer filled with a very fine parchment and small message tubes. All nicely organized.

None of the birds squawked or fussed as he made his way 'round, and Sasuke let his thoughts wander. As they always did, they found their unerring way to Captain "Black."

Naruto intimidated him. Only a little and only because Sasuke was defenseless right now, and that fact thrilled him. Fear was not an emotion to which Voorahi were accustomed, and he loved the air of danger constantly hovering around the man.

_He reminds me of home. He's a lot like a Voorahi. I can never predict what he'll do._ It was such a difference from the captain of the vessel transporting him to wherever.

That man had been tall and lean with a hooked, beak-like nose and beady eyes. His voice had been a bit nasally, and he'd always talked low as if to make up for it. Though he'd raised his hand to Sasuke on many occasions, not a single one of his warnings or threats had garnered any fear.

The pain he'd caused Sasuke in the form of abuse and starvation and sensory deprivation had only made the boy more scornful, not less. _He was weak. A twiggy bird trying to be a lion and failing. My captain is a wild dragon acting like a pleasant and charming fox._

"Just wait until you meet the emperor, boy," the other captain had been fond of saying. "He'll bleed that smugness right out of your eyes!"

A stupid statement Sasuke had desperately wished he could mock with more than a scornful look.

Grinning under the mask as best he could, Sasuke ran idle fingers up his arms. His markings tingled, wild and alive with renewed energy from his days and days of feeding on sun, wave, and wind. He ached and _ached_ to pour his voice out and use the energy burning inside him.

_What can I do to convince you to take it off, Captain? If I take perfect care of your birds, will you trust me?_ For by now, he'd decided. He didn't care to use his voice against this crew. They were too entertaining, too wild, too dangerous, and too damn wonderful for him to turn on.

He wanted to join Sakura's boarding party slaughter. He wanted to navigate with Gaara through the uncharted waters of the deep south and high north. He wanted to learn about human culture from the different countries from Ino.

And he wanted to know absolutely everything about Captain Naruto "Black" Uzumaki. He wanted to make the man even more feared and dreaded than he already was by being his willing, un-muzzled Voorahi weapon.

In their cages, the terns observed him with open curiosity. Sasuke headed to find a bucket and fill it with water to start cleaning. Let this be the first step to freedom and becoming a true member of _Maiden's Tear._


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who reached out to me about that nasty commenter, I really appreciate things like that!

I lost most content of the original version of this story, so a lot of what my previous readers see from now on will be different simply because I'm completely rewriting it. My main plot/storyline/characterizations are not forgotten, but a lot of the interim content is. Turns out was a terrible medium for transferring my content. Most of it didn't survive. -_-

* * *

**Chapter 6: Therinvold**

Therinvold belonged to the Island Nations of Avonfel. This strange and wondrous place was home of the shamanic tribes. Though these people looked human at first glance, they were not. A closer inspection of their narrow features revealed that their skin was very soft as if covered in fine (almost invisible) down, and the feathers draping just behind their ears weren't ornamental.

The locals of Avonfel called them Owl People, and they were the first to develop rune magic well over five hundred years ago. They'd continued developing it since then, and the practical applications of this magic had turned out to be very profitable.

Naruto had been nineteen years old the first time he came to Avonfel. The nation was made up of thirteen different islands, most of them moderately large. One was so small the entire surface was covered by just one large city, and that was Therinvold.

This thriving port was a place of great trade in the south, goods including spices, silks, exotic seafood, rare dyes, fruits found only in the tropics, and a breed of horse so powerful and hardy it sold for more than its own weight in gold up north.

One of Naruto's favorite things about Therinvold were the colors. Shops deliberately painted store fronts a different color from all neighbors, and the citizens of this remarkable city always dressed in bright, gaily colored silks and gossamers. No one in Therinvold could be considered poor, and like most of the southern continent, the people didn't welcome northerners.

Any ship flying the Crimson Brothers' flag was an exception, for Naruto was considered a true island brother by the locals.

Therinvold's harbor was huge and deep, so _Maiden's Tear_ could sail right to port. Naruto stood on the helm deck, silently observing as usual while Kiba issued orders to his crew. Sails were drawn and secured. Oarsmen slowed the beautiful ship to a crawl. The anchor dropped at just the right moment to drag the harbor floor and bring his ship to a gentle stop.

Below, dockworkers waited for the cables to be thrown, then secured the heavy ropes to the bollards. Once _Maiden's Tear_ was secure, Kiba looked to the captain for final instructions. Satisfied, Naruto turned to head to his cabin.

"We'll be docked for two days," he told his first mate. "Anyone not on board by dawn of the third day will be left behind."

It was the only empty threat Naruto ever made, he thought with an internal smile. He would never leave a single member of his crew behind. But he liked them to remember their captain _could_ change his mind.

Trusting Kiba to see to any supplies and trading, Naruto entered his cabin and strapped his only weapon to his belt. The sword had been a gift from a Mystic, and the magnificent blade rarely left its sheath. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he filled it with some of his maps and charts and the three pearls he'd shown to Sasuke about one week ago.

As soon as he stepped out of the cabin, Sasuke was there. The boy had donned another of the beautiful tunics Naruto kept in his wardrobe, this one a deep crimson in color with silver brocade around the hem. On the ship he hardly wore any, but today he had on a pair of black breeches tucked into his knee-high boots.

The shimmery material hugged his slender legs quite perfectly. Pale hands quickly asked, _Am I coming with you?_

"Of course," Naruto said, wishing not for the first time the mask on the boy's face wasn't quite so bulky. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and dragged it down to his elbow. "Never cover your markings," he ordered, even though until now the young Voorahi never had. He only wore sleeveless tunics.

Sasuke merely nodded his assent.

Naruto smiled. "Perhaps I'll buy for you some of Therinvold's high fashion. The ladies wear pure gossamer, open in the back and secured by a tie around the neck." That would leave the markings across Sasuke's back and shoulders on display, as well.

A notion with which Sasuke seemed to have no arguments. His ebony eyes were bright with curiosity as he followed Naruto to the gangplank and down onto the dock. Sakura and Ino were already there, speaking with the harbormaster.

The man, a slightly chubby fellow with weathered cheeks, beamed as soon as he saw Naruto. "Ah, Captain Uzumaki! Welcome as always to Therinvold! Sage Tsunade is aware of your arrival and awaiting your convenience up at the temple. Shall I have a runner tell her you're on your way?"

"Tell her I'll be by no later than high noon," Naruto said. "There's a stop I need to make first."

"Excellent, excellent," the harbormaster said. "I'll send a runner straight away. Now, Miss Sakura and Miss Ino. My two favorite women in all the world. Where shall we begin?"

Leaving Sakura and Ino to handle the minutia of docking, Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and guided the gawking boy away. Though it stayed off his face, inwardly the pirate smiled. He imagined his expression had been very similar his first time in Therinvold.

Truly, this trade port was one of the most magnificent cities in the world.

In honor of this place and to show his love for it, Naruto had forgone his typical neutral colors. Today he wore a flowing silk shirt of purest white. The over-vest was a deep plum with spiral brocade around the hem in silver thread. His black breeches were tucked into dark grey boots with brightly gleaming silver buckles.

The laces of his shirt were undone, leaving the small black key on obvious display. There could be no mistaking it was for the mask silencing the young Voorahi.

In this thriving city, many people simply didn't even look up from their lives long enough to notice. But many did, and their reactions were markedly different from those in Kingsport. No one tried to stop the pirate captain, but Naruto could feel the energy buzzing around him, could feel their curiosity.

Even in Avonfel, it was extremely rare to see a Voorahi.

And Sasuke, Naruto noted with a smirk, was this time too distracted to react to the attention he was receiving. It had not gone unnoticed by the captain when the boy had started deliberately intimidating the humans of Kingsport.

Here in Therinvold, Sasuke was clearly too overwhelmed to even try.

Not that intimidation was Naruto's intent. Not in this city he loved so well. Several times he had to grab the boy's elbow to keep him moving, so lost was Sasuke in his visual exploration of all his eyes could reach. On the fourth time, Sasuke looked up at him with eager countenance.

' _It's so pretty here!'_ his hands said in broken shamanic sign.

Naruto gave him the faintest smile in reply.

A few streets away from the bustling market square, Naruto reached his destination: a tall building with a front painted a muted pearl-gray. It was one of the most boring buildings in Therinvold, and its function was probably the strangest.

Called the Finders Guild, its employees and members made up the only underworld element to be found in the city. Finders did exactly what their name suggested, and they employed their skills mostly outside their nation's borders.

This time of day, only a few men and women mingled within, and Naruto made his way to the bar counter. The attendant took one look at him and dashed straight for the back. Moments later, the guild manager came out.

"Captain," she said. "Making more dramatic of an arrival than usual. Talk reached my ears within a few minutes of how Captain Black had a new pet." She nodded him to follow her back.

Once in her large but modestly decorated office, Naruto nudged Sasuke to sit in one of the chairs. "Anko," he said, addressing the manager, "I need some information."

"And does this have anything to do with him?" she asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Yes," Naruto said, reaching into his bag and spreading out his map of the southern continent. He pointed to the west peninsula. "Sasuke was actually captured near Jehan and put on a ship to the Imperium. I happened upon it by chance. Its crew is dead and the ship destroyed. I need to know what kind of element is out there capturing Voorahi."

Anko leaned back in her chair, looking troubled. "For humans," she said slowly, "that would be impossible. I'm sure the likeliest scenario has already occurred to you."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, and the raven-haired boy gazed back without blinking. "It was another Voorahi," the captain said presently.

Sasuke's eyes darkened, and his chin dipped in a single, slow nod.

Anko let out a breath on a hiss. "Mother of Istar," she muttered. "Why would a Voorahi be targeting his own kind?"

Naruto rolled up his map. "I need you to send one of your Finders to Jehan. Look around. See if they can find any trace of what happened. I have no idea why a Voorahi would be working with the Imperium, and I need to know."

Shaking her head, looking pissed, Anko slammed her palm on the desk. "Those bastards don't have enough going on? Now they're targeting magic-users?"

"That's another thing," Naruto said. "I need to know if other magic-users have been taken. Shamans, Mystics, Beast Whisperers, anyone."

Anko nodded slowly. "Am I keeping this quiet?"

"For now," Naruto replied. "I'm going to be deploying my fleet soon to watch for more developments, so for now let's work under the assumption that this isn't some mass-scale operation. I don't want to cause alarm until it's necessary."

The woman tapped her fingers on the desktop. "There's something else you need to consider," she said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I've already considered it," he said, an audible warning in his voice not to say anything further. Not in front of the boy.

Anko heeded it. She knew him quite well, after all. "I'll send my best Finders first thing in the morning," she said. "Do you need anything in the meantime?"

"No. I'm headed to see the Sage right now."

Rising, Anko moved to the door. "Leave one of your terns with me, and I'll send any news as soon as I receive it."

"I'll see to it before we sail," Naruto replied, and he took Sasuke's elbow again.

"Take care," Anko said as she held the door for them.

Sasuke waited until they were out of the guild before signing, _'What did she mean?'_

Not a conversation the kid was ready for. Naruto changed the subject. "The Voorahi who took you," he said. "Did you know him?"

Sasuke shook his head, then signed the exact same question.

With a sigh, Naruto dropped a hand on the kid's head and ran his fingers through short ebony hair. The uneven cut had given the back a cute, spiky look. "I'm going to have Sakura and Ino take you around Therinvold," he said. "You should have the opportunity to explore. It's a wonderful city."

Judging by the way those jet black eyes burned, Sasuke wasn't at all happy with the evasion. He wrenched free of the captain's hold and stopped, feet planted wide and posture rigid. He signed the question a third time.

Amused and irritated by the display of more mutiny, Naruto smiled and reached up to tap the key hanging around his neck. "Do you want me to take that mask off you one day?"

The belligerence didn't fade from the boy's eyes, but it did from his body. He allowed himself to be steered back toward the market square. Naruto scanned the throng, and his well-trained eye spotted Gaara.

_Hm, better than Sakura. Gaara's from Avonfel._ He didn't wind his way through the crowd. It parted for him. Gaara looked up at him as he approached, offering a respectful nod to his captain.

"Take Sasuke around," he said. "You know this city better than anyone on my ship. Let him see the sights."

Though Gaara was perhaps the most stoic member of Naruto's crew, there was no mistaking the faint glimmer of pleasure at the order. The redheaded man inclined his head.

"Yes, Captain," he said. The only member of the crew who still maintained an air of formality at all times.

Sasuke looked happy with this arrangement too, but he did make a last query with his hands, wanting to come meet the Sage.

Naruto once more stroked his fingers through ebony hair. It seemed a habit growing harder to resist. "You don't want to come. It will be a long and boring meeting. Enjoy the city with Gaara." Then to his helmsman, "Make sure Sakura buys some new clothes for him. Something that shows the markings on his back as well as his arms."

Then he strode away, not waiting for a confirmation. It was unneeded. His crew never failed their captain.

**o0o**

Though Gaara was not from Therinvold, no one born in Avonfel hadn't been there on at least on occasion. He had always loved this city, and he was more than happy to share some of its finest points with Sasuke. He liked the silent boy's company, even if that silenced was imposed rather than chosen.

The young Voorahi looked up at him, signing a question.

Gaara nodded. "Yes, this is the only such city in Avonfel. It's a gathering place of all the nation's citizens, and the temple on the hill is where the Shamans come to discuss things or just to meet and enjoy each other's company."

He paid the vendor for a meat bun and took a bite of hot, juicy heaven. "The Sage," he said after swallowing, "is a tribal liaison. Technically she isn't a Shaman, she's an elected spiritual leader who brings the Shamans together once a month to discuss spiritual matters that concern all of Avonfel. She will serve until she retires or dies, whichever comes first. She's also the only official in all of Therinvold. She mediates matters should any arise."

Not that they ever had. For a city with no true government, Therinvold ran itself with almost no issues. Disputes mainly consisted of merchants disliking markup or down of goods to drive competition. Sage Tsunade, who had held her position for twenty years, was an absolute master of dispute resolution.

Sasuke asked if the Sage was always a woman.

Gaara nodded. "In our long history, yes. The position is considered unsuited for the more volatile male temperament. The Sage must be wise, firm, compassionate, and strong. The Shamans believe males are too hot-headed."

He took another bite of his meat bun, leading Sasuke away from the market square and toward the city center. "Most Shaman elders, those who lead the various tribes, are also women."

_'Are you a Shaman?'_ Sasuke asked.

Gaara shook his head. "No. My family were natives. We don't have a name for ourselves like humans do, we just call ourselves natives. We're a lot like humans in most ways, but we can all use magic. To a small degree. My father was a wealthy merchant."

_'How did you become a slave?'_ Sasuke asked, fumbling a little over the question.

Gaara's green eyes darkened. "My father took me north with him on an export run. We were attacked by Imperium slavers. Almost everyone was killed, my father included. I was branded and sold."

An enslavement which had lasted for the better part of five years before the opportunity to escape finally arose. He'd been eighteen at the time, and he'd fled to the harbor. There were ships moored there, and he snuck aboard one.

He wasn't found for well over a day, and he could still remember being dragged to the ship's captain. He'd had no idea it was a pirate ship, and he was trembling a little as he was thrown to the feet of a man with golden hair and calm blue eyes.

It was that unnerving calm that terrified Gaara. It was so much worse than a wild temper and swinging fist. Those things were familiar and predictable. These blue eyes, observing without an iota of emotion, were terrible.

"What are you doing aboard my ship?" the man asked. His voice was low and almost mild.

Struck dumb, Gaara could only stare at him and pray for a merciful death.

"He's a slave," the scraggly-haired man standing next to the captain said. "I saw the brand on the back of his neck."

For a long, long time, the golden-haired captain gazed at him in unmoving silence. His expression gave away nothing. Finally,

"What's your name?"

"Gaara," the youth all but whispered after a few tries to find his voice again.

"I do not allow useless people on my ship, Gaara," the man said. With that, he turned and left the deck.

Leaving a trembling teenage Gaara to wonder what was going to happen to him now. Whatever he expected, it wasn't for the brown-haired man to clap him on the back with a friendly smile.

"That's his way of saying you can stay," he said. "Welcome to _Maiden's Tear,_ kid."

It took less than a week for him to be made helmsman, making the former navigator something of a head boatswain. A job, she later confided to him, which suited her much better. No one questioned the captain's decision, and the crew welcomed him as if he'd always been there.

Gaara only too happily put his skills to use for a powerful man who targeted Imperium vessels with a bloodlust bordering on madness.

Pulling himself from his musings when they reached the city center, Gaara stopped to let Sasuke take it all in.

The eye first went to the centerpiece: a tall fountain of three nude young women holding beautifully carved pots from which water cascaded. This was not a market square, but there were several little outdoor diners. The school of performing arts was only one street away, so dancers or musicians often performed here for the entertainment of the city folk.

And they always wore bright colors, and they were always very talented, so it never failed to amaze and delight. Today, a group of seven women were performing a beautiful tribal routine, and each woman wore a different shade of purple.

Doubting the boy would mind if Gaara ate something in front of him, he led Sasuke to one of the diners and they sat. Sasuke watched the dancers, and every so often his hand would stray to the mask and touch it. He wondered if the captain would ever remove it.

He couldn't be sure what would happen then, but something told him it wasn't anything to fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Sage of Therinvold**

The Sage's Temple rose above the city in towering white spires, built of a gleaming marble that absorbed light in such a way as to make the structure appear to glow. It also prevented the walls from being too bright to look upon.

The walkway to the temple was constructed of crushed stone a warm pink in color. Meticulously trimmed hedges lined the path, and magic encouraged them to bloom all year 'round in shades of pink, purple, and white. Butterflies and bumblebees drifted among the blooms, creating a very peaceful feel.

At the top of the hill, a long archway had been constructed over the path. Creeping ivy grew up the latticework, draping pale pink flowers down. This archway went right up to the temple's main gate, a magnificent work of iron-wrought art.

The gate, Naruto thought every time he saw it, was pretty much pointless except to look pretty. It was never closed and didn't even have a locking mechanism.

The inside of the temple was modestly decorated. The large main foyer had tall windows which allowed in a good deal of natural light, giving it a very welcoming feel. Acolytes drifted here and there, tending the flowers and keeping everything clean and tidy.

As Naruto entered, a woman he well recognized greeted him. "Captain, the Sage is waiting for you."

Shizune had been the Sage's assistant as long as Naruto could remember.

She led him past prayer rooms and the mediation chambers where the Sage performed her duties to the city.

Tsunade's personal quarters were no larger than those of her acolytes, but she did have a private sitting room. Though minimally furnished, it provided a comfortable place to meet with friends in a less formal setting.

Though she was well into her fifties, the Sage's appearance was that of a young blonde woman with generous curves and bosom. When she saw Naruto, she gave him a smile more suited to a tavern wench than a spiritual leader: wide and familiar.

"Welcome home, brat!" she said, grabbing him in a one-armed hug.

Grunting, Naruto nudged her off. "This isn't my home, old hag," he said. As always.

"It should be!" she said, pushing him down onto a plush armchair. "You should give up your war and settle down here where it's safe and pleasant."

This was an argument Naruto had long given up having with her. How he could he possibly make her understand his hatred? His desperate _need_ to make the Imperium pay for its terrible crimes? Then again, she probably did understand. After all, she knew him. Knew what he'd personally suffered.

"I have some concerns," he said, ignoring her comments.

She sighed and folded her arms under her breasts. "Of course you do. You never come home unless it's because you need something."

Not strictly true. Naruto always gave his crew much-needed shore leave here. So what if that only happened once every few years? "I captured a vessel bound for the Imperium just over two weeks ago," he said. "Only cargo was a prisoner."

The Sage nodded. "Yes, the Voorahi boy. People are already gossiping about it."

"That is the reason I came," Naruto said, "but indirectly. He was kept in a room with a warding rune on the door instead of locks."

Tsunade blinked. "A warding rune."

"Yes," Naruto confirmed. "You see why I'm concerned."

For long moments, the Sage said nothing. She gazed at him, but he could tell she wasn't really looking at him. Finally, she rose and rummaged in her desk. She brought parchment and ink. "Draw it for me."

Taking the quill, Naruto obeyed. "Furthermore," he said, "when I broke it, I recognized the ink. Black crystal dust." He handed her the drawing.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she studied it, perching on the edge of the sofa. "This looks similar to the work of the Sparrow Tribe, but there are a few differences. Slight and difficult to spot, but noticeable if you know what you're looking for."

For a runic expert like the Sage, a trivial matter for sure. Naruto nodded. "It felt different when I broke it. Shamanic runes usually fracture and melt away. This one shattered."

Making a vexed sound, Tsunade stood and started pacing. "Humans can't do rune craft. And no Shaman would have participated in the imprisonment of a Voorahi."

"I know," Naruto said. "There's more. Sasuke told me he was being transported as a gift to the emperor."

"More confounding still," she muttered. "Does the boy know who captured him?"

"Another Voorahi," Naruto said. "He didn't know him, though. I went to the Finder's Guild this morning to have Anko send someone to investigate where the boy was taken, see if that turns anything up."

"Good," the Sage said. "I will call an emergency meeting of the tribal leaders and start an investigation. Have you asked the boy what he was doing so far from home?"

"Yeah, but he avoids the question," Naruto said, slightly annoyed. "I'm pretty sure, given how young he is, that he ran away against his parents' wishes. Normally, I would say that's not necessarily a dangerous move. How could he possibly have known a Voorahi was out there who would be a threat to him? Far as I know, that's never happened."

Tsunade shook her head. "Perhaps it's as simple as a greedy individual taking advantage of the Imperium's slave trade? I can only imagine how much the emperor would have paid for such an exotic prize."

Naruto had to close his eyes against the rush of rage and hatred at the thought. "How quickly can you gather the tribal leaders?" he asked.

She considered. "Not faster than three days, I would say."

More time than he wanted to wait around. "I'll leave one of my terns with you," he said. "Will you send me a message with anything you find out?"

"Of course. And I'll find out if any of our tribes noticed some of their ink gone missing."

With the most pressing matter addressed, Naruto relaxed into the chair. "Tell me how things are."

Tsunade didn't immediately speak, and for several moments she observed him in silence. Naruto knew what was coming before she spoke. "How are you?" she asked. "Does the rage still overtake you?"

"Only in battle," he answered, appreciating her continued concern even as he wished she wouldn't mother him. "I never fight, not even when we overtake Imp ships. I have Sakura lead the boarding parties."

Sighing, she lowered herself into her chair, resting her chin in her hand. "There are other ways you can protest the Imperium than constantly endangering yourself, you know."

No other way, Naruto thought, would appease his nature. A truth Tsunade well knew. Her words were never more than wishful thinking, a truth he well knew. "One day," she murmured, "I will find a way to free you."

He snorted and slung one leg over the chair's arm. "I'm not a prisoner, Tsunade. What happened to me may have been pretty damn barbaric, but it's part of who I am now. Let's stop talking about it. Tell me how things are here."

At last, the Sage smiled and leaned back. "Have it your way. I had the most interesting conversation with a Mystic about one week back . . ."

o0o

Sakura tied the ribbon of pure gossamer around Sasuke's neck in the back, a deep indigo in color. Only a thin strip of fabric stretched across the lower back, leaving every centimeter of his markings on display. Then she pulled Sasuke toward the full-length mirror to view his reflection.

These shirts were normally worn with long, flowing skirts, but it still looked nice with his breeches. Though it was a woman's blouse, there was no brocade or detailing to make it look particularly effeminate.

Sakura ran her hands up his arms and across his back. "This is so pretty on you," she murmured. She sighed heavily. "I wish this mask were gone."

"Me, too!" Ino agreed, clicking her tongue in obvious displeasure. "It's so big and bulky. Honey, you were _made_ for delicate things."

"The captain will remove it," Gaara said, and he sounded quietly confident.

Sasuke really, _really_ liked the redhead. He was soft-spoken and intelligent, and something in the way he told his stories made Sasuke ache to hear more. There was also something dark and dangerous about him, something more muted than present in Sakura or Ino, but there just the same.

Sakura untied the gossamer ribbon and slipped the blouse off to usher him into one of crimson. "What are these markings, anyway?" she asked. "They don't look like tattoos."

Sasuke hesitated. He didn't have a clue how to sign the necessary explanation. He shook his head and made a few signs to Gaara. The redhead frowned.

"Living . . . what?" he asked.

Sasuke made another few signs.

"Stories?" Gaara hazarded. "Living stories?"

With a shrug, Sasuke made the sign for 'close enough' or 'sort of'. All three gave him looks of open curiosity. Helplessly, Sasuke shrugged. He simply didn't have the vocabulary to explain the complicated definition of the markings, known by his people as living memories or moving stories. Or how they were etched into his skin by the magical energy coursing through him.

Sakura signed. "Guess that will be a tale for another time, hmm?"

"Oh, I just remembered something," Ino said. "Naruto put you in charge of his terns, right honey? He wants you to take one to the Finder's Guild. Said you would know why."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the captain's conversation with the woman Anko. He glanced at Gaara and asked if they could do that now. He didn't want to forget.

Gaara stood up. "Yes. Sakura, would you see to the purchase? We'll get that over with."

"Of course," she said, waving them away. "You keep that one on, sweetie. Red looks wonderful on you."

When they were out of the shop, Sasuke asked Gaara if he knew where Naruto was from and why he hated the Imperium so much.

Gaara looked ahead with his usual blank expression. "I know he, Sakura, and Kiba are all from a town called Konoha in the country Greyfall. It's southwest of the Imperium and not very large. A fishing village, I think. They were very devoted to the patron deity of the sea, Vasti, and her twin sister Istar, the patron deity of the stars."

Pleased to have that particular mystery cleared up, he asked Gaara as best he could how Naruto had become a pirate.

Gaara shook his head. "The captain never talks about it. Sakura or Kiba might know. They've been with him since the beginning."

Sasuke made a mental note to ask them as they boarded _Maiden's Tear_. The magnificent ship dwarfed the other schooners in the harbor. Down below, he made his way to the birds' room. Only then did he realize he didn't know if Naruto had a method of which birds to send out when.

About half the birds in their cages were peacefully nesting or sound asleep. Sasuke carefully studied them all as he gathered a message tube and rolled up a piece of that fine parchment into it. Five of the terns watched him with bright eyes, hopping about in their cages and fluttering their wings.

 _Well, you look more alert and rested than the others, so hopefully that means you're up to the job,_ he thought. Without thinking, he opened the cage door of one of the males. Only then did it occur to him he'd have to catch the bird if it decided to be difficult.

It did not. It hopped right onto his shoulder and sat there, clearly waiting for its message tube. Sasuke found a drawer with small clipping rings and cable attached to them. Clearly a leash for easy transport. He clipped it around the bird's leg above the foot. The tern offered not so much as a peck of resistance.

When he brought the tern to the Finder's Guild, Anko thanked him. Gaara led him away. As they headed back to the market square, another question popped into Sasuke's mind, and he asked it. _Does Naruto have a favorite working woman in Therinvold?_

Gaara looked a bit taken aback for a moment. Then his expression smoothed. "There are no prostitutes in Therinvold. That's the occupation of the desperate and destitute, a description which fits no person in this city. Nor any place in Avonfel."

Sasuke thought he sounded both proud of that and offended by the question. He signed an apology, which made Gaara sigh and touch his shoulder.

"You've nothing to apologize for," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to snap."

Abruptly, Sasuke stopped walking. When Gaara glanced at him as if to ask why, Sasuke gestured back the way they'd come. He made a few signs to indicate he wanted to go back to the ship for a while. Gaara looked a bit surprised, then nodded.

"I'll take you back."

' _I'll find my own way,'_ Sasuke signed, and turned and jogged back toward the harbor. With a few zigzags through streets and buildings, he was out of sight. Here he slowed to a walk and darted through a few alleyways. Crossing back over his own path, he scanned ahead to find what he'd seen just moments before.

A man and woman headed away from the market square, seemingly headed for the city center. Sasuke had seen a Shaman before, so he recognized them when he saw them. He waited until they were in the shelter of a side street before bolting from his vantage point.

Reaching out, he grabbed the man's arm. He widened his eyes, knowing full well the effect his looks had. A Voorahi's voice wasn't his only weapon. The male Shaman stopped, looking down at Sasuke in momentary shock.

"Sweet Istar," he said in strongly accented Eastern. "Child, what are you doing so far from home? And with that mask on your face?"

"Poor child," the woman said, reaching out and cupping his chin. The feathers behind her ears were blue-and-white speckled. "Who could have done such a cruel thing?"

Sasuke lifted his hands. _'Can you remove it?'_

The Shamans looked at each other and seemed to consider. "Unsealing runes are a specialty of our tribe," the male said slowly, "but this would require something more. Something stronger."

"An unsealing and weakening rune in combination on the lock?" the woman suggested. "With the right tool, perhaps we could break it?"

"This metal," the male Shaman murmured, "is resistant to magic. It would take time."

The female Shaman's lip curled in a snarl. "The latest casualty of the Imperium's slave trade? How bitterly you must have been betrayed. Only another Voorahi could have subdued you."

"Come," the male said, gently taking Sasuke's hand and tucking it under his arm. "Let us take you to the temple. We will find a way to help you, child. The process of removing it may be long and cause you discomfort, but we _will_ find a way."

Wearing only the meekest expression, Sasuke allowed himself to be led.


	8. Interlude

**Chapter 8: Exquisite Dark**

The Varuga Imperium had existed for a long, long time. In the history of the northern continent, it was the human kingdom to have survived the longest. The northeastern-most kingdom, it spanned a vast swath of land and claimed more than twice the territory of any other country.

Though many invasions had taken place over the last two-hundred years, the Imperium had made no overtly aggressive moves on its sister kingdoms in the last few decades. That didn't stop them from restricting trade, imposing steep tariffs and excise taxes, and rather forcibly enforcing trade routes.

And of course, it was the hub of all slave trade. Secret raids were still carried on against small seaside villages all the time, but lack of evidence always prevented any retaliation. Naruto suspected the Imperium captured and enslaved tens of thousands of people every year from other countries.

That exact scenario had been his first introduction to the slave trade. He, Sakura, and Kiba had all been taken from their fishing village.

 _Hatred_ only barely defined the scope of his loathing for the Imperium. He would not rest until he saw it collapsed beneath the weight of its own corruption. He carried the burden of it everywhere with him, and at times it made him feel old, old, old. As if he'd been fighting for lifetimes instead of a single decade.

As he strode up the gangplank back to his ship, his body cried out for rest. Though he could go much longer than your average human without sleep, even for him it'd been too long since rest. _Maybe tomorrow I won't do anything. I'm sure Tsunade would happily convalesce with me in the temple gardens._

He snorted to himself. Though the Sage was a remarkable and strong woman, she could be plenty lazy. And she was one of the few people who knew Naruto's past and accepted him exactly as he was. No questions, no pity, no fear, no stigma.

Shambling to his cabin, he closed the door behind him and stood unmoving for several long moments.

Through the cabin's viewport, he could see the moon climbing into the sky, still low over the horizon as yet. It was nearly full and almost yellow in color, and for a few moments he was transfixed by the sight. Since he could not gaze at the sun, he'd never found it particularly beautiful.

Since the moon didn't burn the eyes of any who cared to gaze upon it, he found it to be the most exquisite of natural phenomena.

Rubbing a hand over his face, he took several deep breaths and tried to calm the never-ending fury and agitation in his breast. Heightened emotional states might be a side-effect of things done to him, and at times it was the most wearying burden he carried.

"Maybe Tsunade's right," he muttered to himself. "I should take a break."

And risk losing his mind. With a rueful chuckle, he shrugged out of his jacket and hung it in the wardrobe. His over vest followed, and he hung it too with care. Just as he started unlacing his shirt, a peculiar feeling shivered over the surface of his skin.

Sasuke had just returned to _Maiden's Tear_.

By itself, this wasn't so remarkable given how late it was. His eyes narrowed as he abandoned the laces and headed up to the deck. _Why is he alone?_

A cool breeze rippled through his hair as he reached open air. It smelled of brine, a familiar and comforting scent. No members of the crew were about, all duties done for the day while they were docked. Only one person stood there, unmoving, clearly waiting.

Bathed in the wan light of the moon, Sasuke's ivory skin fair glowed. It made his dark markings stand out in stark contrast. Gone was the tunic he'd been wearing earlier in the day, replaced with a long sleeveless blouse of crimson completely open in the back. Its gossamer folds stirred with the lightest movement of the wind.

The boy turned, his eyes endless pools of ebony in the night. They reflected the moon with such a high shine as to appear like crystals. Large and limpid. Locks of his lustrous hair brushed across his cheeks and jaw, teased about by the breeze. Full, pale lips curved up in a smile at once dark and welcoming.

Naruto froze, eyes taking in what his brain took several seconds to process. Then,

_I was right. It really is a beautiful face._

The mask was gone.

Conspicuously, obviously gone.

Barefoot and graceful, Sasuke glided toward him without a sound, and the breeze grew more agitated. Pale lips parted.

"I'm home, Captain."

Little more than a breath on a whisper.

Terrible, conflicting desires sprang up in Naruto's breast. Moving as if in a trance, he reached out and ran his hand from Sasuke's shoulder up the back of his neck to finally tangle his fingers in Sasuke's silken hair. He didn't tighten his grip or tug, just cupped the back of the boy's head and held him there.

"Exquisite."

Not even remotely what he'd intended to say, but the mesmerizing sight of the boy in the moonlight robbed him of all sense. All save for the ability to see. To drink in the sight of him.

Seemingly lulled by this gentleness, Sasuke took the two steps necessary to press his lithe body against Naruto's. He splayed his palms against Naruto's broad chest.

"Now I finally have the chance to say it," he whispered.

"Say what?" Naruto murmured, eyes still devouring the lovely sight before him.

Sasuke had to rise up on tiptoe to put his mouth next to Naruto's ear. "Thank you for saving me."

"Such a precious thing," Naruto heard himself breathe, "was worth saving."

He turned his head to press his lips to Sasuke's forehead. The boy closed his eyes, and Naruto feathered his lips over both eyelids. _What is this feeling?_ He didn't even know why he wasn't angry at this blatant disobedience.

Oh, no. Anger was nearly the furthest thing from his mind.

"How precious am I to you?" Sasuke asked, voice still soft as a whisper.

Eyes closing, Naruto inhaled deeply and felt a sense of wonder. He realized he'd never been _this_ close to the boy, and he smelled intoxicating. Something wild, something dark, something dangerous, like the electric tingle in the air right before a furious storm, like the taste of a coming hurricane, like the promise of a natural disaster.

"You're mine," he found himself growling, and his hands gripped the boy's arms with enough force it would probably bruise. He buried his nose in Sasuke's hair and breathed.

A low, pleased sound poured from Sasuke's throat. A hum. Naruto felt a corresponding tingle break out all over his skin. In the morning, he thought distantly, with rest would come clarity. Then, what had happened would begin to matter.

Right now, the only thing that mattered was satisfying his own covetously possessive nature. Stooping enough to wrap one arm around the backs of the boy's thighs, he lifted him with no effort. Sasuke's eyes didn't leave the captain's, the same intensity of focus as that very first day he'd found him.

He carried the young Voorahi back to his cabin and locked the door. Without letting go, he lowered them down onto the bed, Sasuke tucked against his side. The faintest smile curved up the corners of Sasuke's mouth, and he melted down against Naruto. In moments, his eyes drifted shut and didn't reopen.

The slow rocking of _Maiden's Tear_ beneath him sweetly tugged Naruto closer to sleep. He knew his behavior was somewhat out of character, knew he should offer some form of punishment. He almost smiled. _What could I possibly do to the brat, now?_ The hand not wrapped around the boy to keep him close reached up and drew across his lips.

There was faint bruising around his mouth, the only evidence that he'd been silenced for so long. Those would disappear by morning, most likely. A Voorahi could use his own voice to heal himself, after all. No doubt those bruises had been livid when the mask was removed.

 _In the morning,_ he promised himself, _I'll ask him how he removed it. And think up some appropriate punishment._

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you, all my wonderful commenters. I love hearing from you, I take inspiration from every loving word! <3**

**Chapter 9: Awakening**

He woke slowly to a pleasant warmth, and his sleepy mind drifted in a kind of hazy fog for quite some time. Eventually, a ticklish sensation teased him into full wakefulness, and Sasuke's ebony eyes fluttered open. Instantly he smiled, turning his face a little to rub it against the soft shirt beneath him.

The mask was gone. The hideous and cruel contrivance which had hindered and tortured him for well over two months was _gone_.

He'd expected (and perhaps anticipated) some sort of rebuke from Naruto. Instead, he'd gotten a gentle acceptance. Those summer-blue eyes had regarded him with something bordering on reverence, and Sasuke couldn't help smiling again as he brushed his lips over the exposed skin on the man's chest.

Voorahi, it was well known, were nigh-irresistible to most all who saw them. Something about them, the exotic beauty or danger or both, rendered nearly all who gazed upon them helpless to it. While Naruto may not have been a total exception, Sasuke still couldn't apply the word _helpless_ to the captain.

 _I've never seen him sleeping before,_ he thought, and with some curiosity he slowly sat up.

Even in repose the man was truly a sight to behold. His masculine features were deliciously appealing in rest, every muscle relaxed and sinking into the bed. A single lock of burnished gold hair lay across his forehead, and Sasuke reached up to carefully brush it aside.

Naruto stirred, brow crinkling a little as he began to wake. Not quite ready for this sublime peace to be disturbed, Sasuke started to quietly hum. A melody with no words, he smoothed one finger over the captain's brow to ease way the lines.

The man sank back into slumber.

Delighting in this sense of wholeness, of rightness, Sasuke continued to hum. He kept his voice low and soft.

 _I suppose I could leave now,_ he thought idly. Nothing could keep him where he didn't want to be. Peculiarly, that was right here. He did feel some measure of ire toward the Imperium for attempting to sell him off like an exotic trophy animal, and it would please him to exact vengeance.

Mostly, however, he just wanted to stay with this ship, this crew, and this man in particular. He wasn't quite sure why he felt this way, nor the true root of the desire. All he knew was that he wanted to puzzle it out. Naruto was surely the cause, since the man was never far from his thoughts.

_Whatever it is I'm wanting right now, you're the one to give it to me, my Captain. I'm sure of it._

This strong, fearless, powerful, dangerous man.

Rising, Sasuke slipped out of the blouse and breeches he'd been wearing yesterday. He shrugged into the beautiful cobalt robe Naruto had wrapped around him that very first day. The material still felt wonderfully soft against his skin. He pushed open the cabin door and then closed it behind him, and only then did he stop humming.

The deck was deserted this early in the morning, since normal duties were suspended at dock. Sasuke stopped at the deck rail, peering out across the harbor bay. The water was deep and still, he'd have to swim quite a distance to reach open water.

Ah, well. It would still be an enjoyable way to spend the day, and it would be worth it once he reached those restless waves. Unbelting the robe, it slithered down his legs to pool on the deck. Pale dawn caressed his naked skin.

His voice was weak after so long silenced, and he meant to remedy that.

**o0o**

Blue eyes snapped open, and for a moment Naruto was overcome by a strong sensation that was almost unknown to him now. _I slept well._ His body felt well rested and strong, as if he'd been operating for a long time at half strength and had inexplicably been restored.

He twitched when he realized his bed was empty but for himself. Bolting upright, his gaze swept around his cabin even as his senses told him what he already feared.

_Sasuke's not on the ship._

Lips curled away from pearl-white teeth in a snarl before Naruto caught himself and sighed. There was no use in being angry. That wouldn't stop him from giving the boy a tongue-lashing when he came back.

He went through his morning ablutions and got dressed. Today he wore an over vest of rich cobalt, and as he headed up he could feel the members of his crew still aboard stirring. Naruto lowered the gangplank and made his way into town.

It wasn't too early for the merchants and vendors of open market, and he stopped to buy himself a hot bun before continuing on to the temple. A breeze drifted through the streets, adding a chill to the already cool morning.

To his surprise, Tsunade was walking down the temple lane. Their eyes met, and she grinned.

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you this morning," she said. "How did it go last night?"

Naruto stopped, eyes narrowing as he appraised her. "You removed the mask." Not a question.

Completely unrepentant, Tsunade slung an arm around his shoulders and guided him up the lane toward the temple. "Smart boy!"

It took quite an effort not to smack her arm away like some rebellious teen. He kept his voice even. "Why?"

"Because he's just a kid, and he shouldn't be muzzled so cruelly," the Sage replied as though it were perfectly obvious. "You should have seen the damage to his pretty face when I finally got it off. He had hideous bruising, and there were open wounds at the corners of his mouth."

Able to picture it all too easily, Naruto found it difficult to assign further fault. "How did you even get it off?"

She chuckled. "The little minx had charmed a pair of Shamans into helping him. They brought him right to me. I used those mermaid tears you brought me yesterday, made them into a new ink. They were able to weaken the mask and pry it off."

Being even an unwitting participant in the event was a matter of some chagrin. Naruto gritted his teeth.

Tsunade laughed. "Really, you should have seen this coming. How could you expect coming _here_ and not finding a single sympathetic Shaman? Traditionally, Shamans and Voorahi have never posed a threat to one another."

It wouldn't have happened at all, Naruto thought, if Sasuke hadn't been allowed alone. Still, he reasoned, Sasuke had come back last night of his own volition. That, in its way, made his return all the sweeter.

 _He could have disappeared and I wouldn't have been able to do a thing. But he came back to me._ His field of vision narrowed and a red film settled over his eyes. It felt like his very blood heated in his veins. The possibilities . . . so many. Oh, what he could do now.

A firm hand squeezed his shoulder and brought him back. Though he could see worry in her eyes, the Sage didn't say anything, and he was grateful.

**o0o**

Though Kiba definitely loved Therinvold, it wasn't his favorite port where _Maiden's Tear_ made berth. That would be Kingsport, where the threat of violence always hovered just out of sight, where the stench of blood could always be followed to a good fight.

His love of it was the reason the crew called him the wild dog of the seas.

He glanced to the pathetic figure by his side and couldn't help snorting. "C'mon, Gaara. Lighten up. It's not like Sasuke could've gone anywhere."

"What if something happened to him?" Gaara said quietly.

"In Therinvold?" Kiba dismissed the concern. "Not likely."

Although he didn't blame the kid. Though Gaara had definitely earned his place among the crew, he still held onto a fear that one day his usefulness would expire. Nothing Kiba said could quite convince the kid that Naruto wasn't that kind of captain.

Once you were a member of _Maiden's_ crew, you were a member for life. Naruto's devotion wasn't conditional. He knew Gaara knew that cerebrally, but it couldn't quite erase the fear.

It was why Kiba had just wasted almost an entire day helping him look for their wayward Voorahi.

 _Well, whatever,_ Kiba thought. _Idleness doesn't suit me anyway._

"Man, I'm hungry," he grunted. "Let's head back to the town square and get some late lunch." _Really late lunch. Fuck, it's almost supper time._

Gaara didn't verbally reply, just followed Kiba. The first mate grimaced. _Damn, I need to find Sakura and Ino to cheer him up. Those two are better at that than me._

It was an odd enough time of day that most of the outdoor eateries in the town square had only a few patrons. He plopped down at a table and waved to the serving girl. She brought them both a glass of sparkling cara juice, a citrusy and fruity specialty of Therinvold.

"Two of whatever your daily special is," Kiba said, giving her a wink.

She giggled and surreptitiously rearranged her shirt to expose a bit more bosom. Kiba made sure to show his appreciation, and she trotted off with a bounce in her step. He snorted. _Cutie._ Maybe he'd have to come back this evening. What pirate worth his salt would say no to a port fling?

In front the fountain, the nearby academy's dancers gathered. They wore a rich coral in color today, their skirts teased about by the breeze. Every movement tantalized the eye as they began to dance to a song Kiba didn't recognize.

 _That's weird,_ he thought distantly. He could only hear one voice singing, and usually the dancers had several instruments accompanying them.

Not that it mattered. That voice, to whomever it belonged, was achingly beautiful. So beautiful, in fact, he could barely focus on the dancing. _Don't pay attention to them,_ it seemed to whisper. _Drown in me._

The allure was so powerfully intense it felt like a physical sensation on his skin.

Blink.

Wait.

Only one thing could produce a sound like that.

Kiba straightened at once, his dark brown eyes darting around the square in disbelief. It couldn't be. Right?

In perfect synchrony, the eight dancers parted and there he was.

Lithe, dark, and with a tiny smirk, Sasuke was free of the mask. Despite his incredulity, Kiba couldn't help his eyes roving all over the boy's face. _Bloody Vasti's tits, I knew he'd be cute. This kid's insanely pretty._

And more than that face, that _voice_. Fucking madness and damnation in Vasti's watery hells, the sound of that voice made Kiba's ears weep to hear more. This must be what addiction of the worst order felt like, and Kiba knew he'd never in a million years get enough.

Then it ended, and he felt like he'd been kicked in the gut.

The riveted audience heaved in a collective breath, and finally freed from the spell Kiba could look around to see everyone quietly weeping.

 _Yeah, I know how you feel,_ he thought with a rueful grin.

Still wearing that small smirk, Sasuke glided toward him as the dancers gracefully bowed and left the square. His bare feet didn't make a sound on the cobblestones, and sunlight glinted off the silver thread on his brocaded tunic. Rich plum, today.

As soon as he was close enough, Kiba reached up and yanked the boy down onto his lap. "Fuck," he muttered, burying his nose in the boy's throat. "If I'd known _that_ was what your voice sounded like, I would've freed you myself ages ago."

A soft laugh poured from Sasuke's lips. "I'll sing for you whenever you want," he murmured. Sweet as content kitten, he nuzzled Kiba's ear. "As often as you want." Then he slipped off to seat himself in the free chair.

Gaara had also recovered from the shock. "I'm glad you're not hurt."

Sasuke's ebony eyes turned to him. "I'm sorry I lied to you." And he did look contrite. "But Naruto already knows. I went to him last night." A tiny smile. "He's not angry."

"Well, why would he be?" Kiba demanded. "He's probably thrilled." Resting his elbow on the table, Kiba grinned and leaned toward the kid. "So, this mean you're planning to stay with us?"

A strange little smile curved Sasuke's lips. "Of course. I belong to the captain, after all."

Across the square, Kiba saw Sakura and Ino sprinting toward them. He snorted to himself. _Rumor's already spread, I see._

"It's true!" Ino burst out when they were close enough. She leaned down and swept Sasuke into her arms. "It's gone! Vasti's tits, you're cute."

"We heard that a Voorahi had sung in Town Square," Sakura said. "You couldn't wait until we were here?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said when Ino lowered him to the ground. "I'll sing for you tonight."

"You better," Ino said. "Half of Therinvold is already buzzing!" She yanked another chair to the table and dropped down onto it, pulling Sasuke onto her knee.

Attention, Kiba noted with a smirk, the kid seemed to enjoy. "Where the fuck you girls been anyway?" he demanded.

"Some of us actually _work_ when we dock," Sakura said with a sniff. "We can't possibly pass up this chance to stock up on things only found here in the Avonfel Islands."

Kiba leaned toward her and gave her a one-armed hug. "I do love you. Manliness and all."

He had to duck a right hook. Laughing, he held up his hands in surrender.

Ino flirted outrageously with the serving girl when she came back, and the girl blushed and giggled and tried even harder to show more bosom. Then Ino returned her attention to Sasuke.

"Now you can finally tell me what these are," she said, trailing her fingers over the black markings on his arms.

"Oh, yeah!" Kiba agreed, snatching up his juice and tossing it back. It fizzled on his tongue.

Sasuke held up his arms, clearly admiring the designs. A smile both beautiful and wicked appeared on his lips. "They're called living memories. Whenever I create new magic with my voice, the memory of it is etched into my skin. Like a living story of all I've done." He lifted his chin.

"Most of my kind," he went on, "only have them circling their arms. I have them all across my back. My family is very old and very powerful."

"Oh, I'm just even more in love with you now!" Ino exclaimed, hooking an arm under Sasuke's knees and rather unceremoniously toppling him backward into her embrace so she could cuddle him under her chin. It bent him to a rather awkward position.

And the cute kid didn't protest. He just patiently waited until she was done, and Kiba got the distinct impression Sasuke enjoyed physical affection. Which was good, because most of this crew were actually pretty damn handsy.

Himself, included. He snorted. "He ain't a doll, yanno."

Ino glared. "You're just jealous cuz _you_ want to snuggle him."

He chuckled and didn't disagree as the serving girl brought a plate of steaming hot buns.

"I've always wanted to ask," Sakura said, biting into one and clearly enjoying the flavor. "Can you eat food, sweetie?"

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. "I can. But my digestive system goes no further than a chambered stomach. Anything my body can't absorb as energy has to come back up the same way it went down."

Sakura shuddered.

"So, Voorahi don't shit?" Ino said, taking a big bite of her bun.

Biting his lower lip, Sasuke just shook his head, and Kiba knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Then what's down here?" Ino asked, sliding her hand all the way down Sasuke's spine.

Another shrug. "A reproductive system pretty similar to a human's. My body also has a larger network of blood vessels, a non-central nervous system, and larger lungs. And a much bigger heart. It's all designed for maximum efficiency and proficiency."

"A non-central nervous system, huh?" Sakura repeated. "What's the purpose of that?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair. "It just means there's more than one nerve station in my body. It makes me very sensitive to all sorts of energy, which is necessary for survival. It also means that I feel pain and pleasure more strongly than a human. And that I'm better at separating them. And controlling them."

Ino's grin returned, more lascivious this time. "So sex feels better?"

An adorably contemplative look crossed the kid's face. "That's what I've been told, but I don't have much experience with that."

"What!" Ino exclaimed. "You can't tell me no one has ever tumbled such a cute little thing into his bed?"

Kiba refrained from asking why she didn't include women as well as men. Women, in his experience, could be just as sexually aggressive as men. An excellent case in point: Ino.

Once more, Sasuke offered a shrug. "I'm considered too young by our standards. Most times, my people really don't care, but for some reason my father decided with me, it mattered."

"You got older siblings?" Kiba asked.

"One older brother," Sasuke confirmed. "It's not very common for a pair to have more than one kid, so my father got kind of overprotective." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't like it, so I left."

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances, and Kiba felt a pulse of anxiety that he couldn't define it but recognized it all the same. A pair of women planning something. With this particular pair, that seldom spelt anything good.

"Whatever you're thinking," he commanded, "stop it."

"It's none of your business," Sakura completely dismissed him. "Sasuke, come on sweetie. Me and Ino are gonna take you around. This is our last day here, so let's enjoy it."

So saying, she grabbed one last bun and stood up. She took Sasuke's hand and tucked it under her arm. Ino grabbed a last bun for herself and followed with a careless wave over her shoulder. Kiba groaned and clapped his hands over his face.

"Why do I get the feeling something terrible's about to happen?"


	10. Chapter 10

I really love you all. Dedicated to my loyal readers is a chapter filled with angst! (lol)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tangled Emotions**

The warmth of day yielded to the tender embrace of cool night and brought with it a full moon. It crept up over the distant horizon, a silvery disk against a star-studded velvet black and washed out all color. The breeze that swept in from the open ocean brought whispers of life in the never-still waves, carrying that living energy over vast distances.

Sasuke deeply loved the ocean. Nowhere else had he found such a restless and ceaseless source of pure, raw power, and feeding on its potency had restored him with almost no expenditure of effort on his part.

Had he been on land, it might have taken him much longer to heal.

Not a single member of the crew was aboard _Maiden's Tear_ tonight. Sakura and Ino had made sure of that. He could already sense the captain's approach, the man's energy a blazing and angry red easily distinguishable from anyone else in the city. Its constant flow didn't feel particularly agitated, letting Sasuke know the man's mood was mellow.

In the silvery light, the cobalt robe appeared almost black. Belted loosely as it was, it slid halfway down his arms and drooped low in the back, the folds in front parted to expose one pale leg all the way to upper thigh. The breeze kept flicking the hem around, exposing brief and teasing flashes of skin.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke tipped his head back and started to hum. Immediately, the energy in the air around him became visible as faintly glowing mist. It appeared to coalesce, curling around his body in thick tendrils. Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

The words didn't matter. They seldom did when a Voorahi used magic. The mist grew thicker, the color darkening from silver to soft blue. Slowly, Sasuke started to breathe it in. Immediately, the black markings on his arm started to glow crimson and move.

They crawled on his skin like snakes, shifting and changing and rearranging to make room for the birth of new ones. In a haze of glittering drops, water began to rise from the harbor below. The mist darkened further until the air abruptly began to burn in gentle flame. It turned the water into vapor and swirled and formed behind him.

To anyone watching, it would look as though he had an enormous pair of shimmering wings.

"Sasuke."

The spell shattered into motes of light and faded, and his markings went dark as he half turned to see Naruto standing on the deck. In the night, his eyes looked darker than usual. His expression was difficult to read as he slowly crossed the distance between them, and wan moonlight glittered off the surfaces of his eyes.

Reaching out, the man cupped Sasuke's chin in a firm but gentle grip. "Don't go anywhere without my permission ever again," he said softly.

Raising his own hand, Sasuke curled his fingers around Naruto's wrist and pulled down. "Then stop leaving me behind." Low and commanding.

After a moment of silence, Naruto let out a very soft chuckle. "Willful." He turned and started away. "Come with me, Sasuke."

Curious, Sasuke adjusted the robe a little and followed the captain to his cabin. The man touched the two lamps within and they flared into warm gold light. Sasuke had never seen rune lamps quite like these before coming aboard this ship, remarkable little things that one need only touch to activate.

The ones back home had to be activated with command words.

Certainly decreased the danger of a ship bursting into flames from a tipped lantern.

"Sit down," the captain ordered, still using that same mild voice.

Sasuke obeyed, closing the robe over his legs.

Naruto removed his boots, jacket, and over vest, storing them all neatly in his wardrobe. Then he reached into the scrip he'd brought with him to extract a small parcel. The man perched on the edge of the bed and leaned down to grasp Sasuke's ankle. He lifted slowly enough to not unseat the boy, and the robe slithered down his leg.

With near-reverence, Naruto settled Sasuke's foot on his lap and unwrapped the parcel. His hands concealed the contents until he cupped Sasuke's ankle, and the boy felt something cool and hard against his skin. The captain smiled.

"I knew it would suit you."

There, gleaming brightly against his skin, lay a string of ebony gemstones. With even the tiniest movement they caught the light, each individual facet casting it back with a high shine. He recognized them as ebony diamonds, a rare and valuable stone found only in the mountains of the north.

Somehow, it felt the man had lain a potently visible claim on him. He met those summer-blue eyes, trying to convey his appreciation and gratitude with more than words.

"It's beautiful," he murmured.

Naruto lifted his ankle, and Sasuke planted his hands behind him to keep from losing his balance. The man brushed his lips across skin just below the anklet.

"If it were practical," he said, "I would dress you only in the rarest, most precious gemstones and ropes of gold and silver." His lips feathered up Sasuke's leg to his knee. "Even they could not outshine your beauty."

It was difficult to breathe, and Sasuke couldn't seem to find his voice. Especially when those dark, burning eyes met his. He licked his lips, and Naruto's gaze tracked the quick movement. He straightened, releasing Sasuke's leg. His hands cupped Sasuke's shoulders and caressed down, pushing the robe down his arms, and pulled him close.

Sasuke sucked in a startled breath through his nose when the man's mouth landed on his. He immediately pressed closer, silk tangling around his elbows and preventing him from wrapping his arms around the man's neck like he wanted. He gripped the front of Naruto's shirt and opened his mouth.

Naruto let go of his arms and turned his hold into a true embrace, crushing Sasuke against his chest.

 _Sakura and Ino were right,_ he thought dizzily. _This_ is _what I wanted._

He almost moaned when Naruto's tongue delved into his mouth, curling around his own, stroking against the roof of his mouth, withdrawing completely so the man could lightly nip his lips and then start over.

And over, until Sasuke felt lightheaded, until he wished the captain would do something else, something _more_.

Then, with an abruptness that left Sasuke gasping, he pulled back and broke the kiss. Eyes glazed and hazy, Sasuke peered up at him without comprehending why he'd stopped.

Naruto brushed the fingers of one hand through Sasuke's hair, and it felt good. Disentangling himself, he stood up.

"We're leaving tomorrow," he said, heading for the door. "I'll have you up in the crow's nest as Gaara's eyes, watching for anything unexpected."

Then he was gone, the door closing with a soft click. Sasuke stared after him, heart still racing, mind not quite able to process what had just happened. Then ebony eyes slowly narrowed into a glare. Lips peeled away from small white teeth in a snarl.

"That's it?" he hissed. "That's _all_? You think you can leave _me_ like this, _Captain_? Just who do you think I am?"

He _knew_ Naruto desired him. He could smell it on the man, could feel it. It wasn't really possible to hide things from a Voorahi. So then, if he desired Sasuke and Sasuke desired him, _why had he left_? He grit his teeth. After a moment, he took a deep breath and let it out.

 _Fine. I'll let you run away this once. But_ only _this once, Captain._

o0o

Very little calmed Naruto like going through his beloved ship and making sure she was secure and sound, that no plank was out of place, no leak unattended, and every surface properly sealed. It took him hours and hours, for when it came to _Maiden_ , there was no such thing as too thorough.

_What the hell was that?_

Even as his hands ran carefully over planking, Naruto kept replaying the moment in his mind over and over.

Sasuke, bathed in moonlight, making himself a pair of wings from fire and water. An overwhelming feeling that the boy would fly away and disappear forever. Large, liquid black eyes regarding him with curiosity and something else.

That damned robe, exposing altogether too much flawless skin. Why did it look like a picture put together just exactly for Naruto's benefit, to make Sasuke look utterly irresistible? Begging the man to look? To want? To take?

He slammed his fist against the bulkhead, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. _He's only sixteen. He's just a child._ Leaning forward, he thumped his head beside his fist. It wasn't like him to lose control. Even during sex, which was just a means of release to him, he never lost control no matter who was his partner.

Kissing Sasuke just then hadn't remotely been his intention. He was just devouring the boy before his rational mind caught up and demanded he wake up and pay attention. He'd lost control with just one look.

This couldn't happen. He'd never forgive himself if he slipped and unintentionally hurt Sasuke. _Dangerous. It's too dangerous. I lost myself with just a kiss. I can't let it happen again._ Maybe, he thought ruefully as he returned his attention to his ship, he was just frustrated because he didn't have time for relief when they'd stopped at Kingsport.

He planned to make a pit stop there on their way back to northern waters, and he resolved to take care of it then.

**o0o o0o**

Sleep did little to alleviate Sasuke's irritation, especially since Naruto didn't return to the cabin that night. He could have gone after the man, but the thought really irked him. _He shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have to go crawling after him._ The more he thought about it the more it irritated him.

He woke up well before dawn and spent a fair amount of time thinking about it, and after a while he set his irritation aside to examine why he felt so angry. Easy enough to answer. Voorahi didn't like not getting their way. They were all like that.

He really didn't like being ignored by Naruto. It felt like a slight. A brush-off. Like the captain telling him he didn't see Sasuke as a threat, as dangerous, as anything more than a kid. _If I wanted to be treated like that, I wouldn't have left home._

Talking with Sakura and Ino yesterday had also helped him realize exactly _why_ he didn't like Naruto ignoring him. Perhaps they could offer him insight to Naruto's behavior right now.

As he felt the first stirrings of dawn's energy paling the sky, _Maiden's_ crew began to trickle back to the ship. Humming softly, he rolled onto his belly and propped himself up on elbows, feeling each individual in a kind of mental inventory.

Kiba, relaxed and confident. Gaara, stoic and poised for anything to happen at any moment. Sakura and Ino, laughing and sated. Shikamaru, a boatswain, both lazy and clever and always bored. Choji, the ship cook, perpetually hungry.

At true dawn, just as the sun began peeking its golden head over the horizon, the ship stirred to true action. Only then did Sasuke roll out of bed, shimmying into a pair of breeches with a hem reaching to just below his knee. He donned one of the open-backed blouses Sakura had bought for him, a rich emerald in color.

He disdained shoes as ever.

Shoes would obscure the beautiful string of gemstones around his ankle, perfectly conspicuous against his ivory skin.

Then he trotted up deck to find Kiba already overseeing the readying of launch. A few dockworkers below waited to throw up the cables at Kiba's command. The first mate paused in his work long enough to smile at Sasuke.

"G'morning, Nightingale," he greeted the boy. "You wanna watch the launch?"

"Naruto asked me to take the crow's nest," Sasuke replied. Then he shrugged one shoulder. "But you don't have to do any of this. I can get _Maiden's Tear_ out of harbor by myself, if you want."

Kiba blinked. "Not to burst your bubble, but she's a pretty big girl. Needs a lot of supervision."

Sasuke's lips quirked into a half smile. "All I would have to do is call a current into harbor and start a wind in the right direction."

That gave the man pause. "I don't want to mess with the other ships," he said after a moment.

"Do you imagine my control is less than perfect?" Sasuke inquired.

Laughing, the man grabbed Sasuke around the waist and hoisted the boy up onto his shoulder. "I imagine it's perfect," he said, strolling across the deck toward the main masthead. He put his fingers to lips and whistled. "Shikamaru, we're all aboard. Tell them to throw up the cables. Raise the gangplank. Shove off!"

He didn't set Sasuke down until he'd reached the huge wooden beam. "Up you go, Nightingale. Keep those pretty eyes peeled for any signs of trouble."

Sasuke climbed up and settled himself, smiling a little. _I really like that nickname._ He could sense the captain, deep in the bowels of the ship, head toward the deck. A few moments later, _Maiden's Tear_ nosed gently away from port, making her ponderous way out of the harbor to the open bay.

Once they were farther away from the docks, Sasuke began to hum. Energy immediately charged the air around him, responsive and eager to burn. His intention carried through the melody, and the constant breeze turned to a gentle wind.

The sails billowed as the wind picked up. _Maiden's Tear_ sliced through the water, and in a matter of minutes they were clear of the bay and in open seas.

Raw, intense, and wild, the ocean's power boiled up all around him. Sasuke couldn't help it and started to sing, calling out to that heady energy. Immediately his markings began to glow, and to the tiniest algae the essence of all life in the waters reached him.

His irritation evaporated, unable to last in the face of this magnificent high. It flowed from him in visible waves, motes of glittering light, dancing down over the entire ship. Every member of the crew could feel it, knew he was responsible, and their own moods bettered. It fed Sasuke's high, and he devoured it with alacrity.

Then he began to slow, until his song was once more a quiet hum, until the energy dispersed to its normal patterns, until the hunger inside him was sated, until his markings went dark again.

Rising, he stepped out of the crow's nest. A few words from pale lips, and he landed lightly on the deck. "Kiba," he said, heading toward below, "I'll retake my post in a little while. I need to talk to Sakura. If anything happens, I'll feel it and come back right away."

"Don't take too long, Nightingale," the man called after him.

In the corridor just below the deck hatch, Naruto was on his way up. He stopped when he saw the young Voorahi. A heated spike in the man's crimson energy told at once of Naruto's displeasure. "I gave you a task." Flat and hard.

Sasuke stopped, giving the captain a cold-eyed look. "It must be your influence. Who taught me to leave right in the middle of something?" he demanded, and continued on his way.

"Sasuke—" came the warning, a hand reaching for him.

A single word repelled the touch with gentle but inexorable force. Past the man now, Sasuke resumed walking. "You are still my captain, so I'll obey your orders. _My_ way. And Naruto? Please figure out soon that when you claim a Voorahi, you are also being claimed." He paused long enough to meet stormy blue eyes.

"I won't wait forever."

o0o

The part of Naruto that rarely ever felt satisfied raved and howled at him to follow the boy, to hold him down and take him, to make that beautiful creature yield in total submission. Feeling a peculiar tunnel vision, Naruto breathed hard through his nose and managed not to move.

This . . . this was a part of him he'd thought long dead. An awakening of something he'd expected never to feel again, a withered part of his damaged heart taking root and germinating.

"Fuck," he breathed, grinning through his teeth.

"Here you are," Sakura's voice brought him back to the present.

He looked up to see her strolling toward him. The expression on her face was suspiciously cheerful, and he immediately turned away. "Don't shirk your duties."

"Oh, please," she said, grabbing his wrist. "We're too old for a game of tag. I wanna talk to you."

Deciding it wasn't very captain-like to run from a conversation, he sighed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just wanted to know how you were doing," she said, tugging him toward the mess hall. "You know, with your cute little songbird free of the cage. After freeing himself against your wishes and all."

"I can hardly blame him for wanting that cruel muzzle off," Naruto stated.

"My, what a progressive attitude!" Sakura exclaimed. "You know, ever since ten years ago, you get pretty steamed when people don't do what you want. Nice to see you've lightened up a little."

Amused and annoyed in equal measure, Naruto let her direct him into a chair at the table. The hall was deserted at this time of day. "I'm not some irrational beast, you know."

"You kind of are," she said, contemplative, sitting opposite her and folding her hands. "I mean, not the irrational part. But the beast part, yeah. Definitely."

The amusement faded. "Is there a point to this?"

She thumped her palms on the table. "I'm just wondering something. Do you realize Sasuke isn't some fragile little flower from the exotic east who will wilt away at the slightest touch?"

Blinking, Naruto frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," she said, "that as dangerous as you are, so is he. He's a Voorahi, Naruto. He may be young, but he's the most potently dangerous member of this crew. We haven't seen it yet, because he's content to just be a kid and play around with us. But I have this feeling that if you keep pretending, you're going to get an extremely rude awakening when he shows you just what he's capable of."

Her timing, he thought with an inward glare, was absolutely impeccable. As usual. "I'm still not seeing the point."

She poked him in the forehead. "Stop being such a hard ass. I know very well you don't let yourself feel anything because you're afraid of losing control. It's been ten years, Naruto. I think you've pretty well established you can stay in control. Let yourself care about that kid. Before he decides he's tired of waiting and flies the coop altogether."

Since she couldn't possibly know what had happened last night in Naruto's cabin, he decided this was just another case of her freaky sixth-sense that always told her what was going on in his mind. Seriously, she was just about the most troublesome person he knew.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're such a bastard. I can't believe I ever had a crush on you."

She laughed, loud and long. "Oh, man! I haven't thought about that in forever! You were such a cute kid, confessing to me right where everyone in the entire school could hear. I was so embarrassed!"

Chuckling, the image came easily to Naruto's mind. She'd responded with a left hook straight to his jaw, sending him flying. Even then, she'd been pretty quick to violence. He sobered.

"I know your heart's in the right place," he said after a moment, "so I'm not going to throw you in the brig for mutiny."

"As if you have it in you," she scoffed, standing. "You're a smart guy. Don't be dumb and let the world's most brilliant opportunity slip by." So saying, she trotted out of the mess with an extremely satisfied expression.

Groaning, Naruto buried his face in his hands. _What is with this crew? Give them a little leeway and they turn against their captain. Fucking assholes._

Then he straightened and closed his eyes, concentrating on his ship. His precious ship. She told him at once where Sasuke was. And the boy wasn't alone.

 _Swell, he's with Ino. I can only imagine what she's saying to him._ She was the only person on his ship worse than Sakura in terms of meddling capacity. It was no wonder the two of them got along so well and were sort-of lovers.

Nothing for it. Sakura may have a penchant for sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but she wasn't entirely wrong, either. Sasuke wasn't some bright-eyed human child with no awareness of how the world worked. Best not to treat him like that, otherwise he might run away just like he'd run from his parents.

And come Vasti's hell and Istar's heaven, Naruto wasn't Sasuke's parent. A parent wouldn't think about kissing his kid. And do worse than kiss. He couldn't help a brief smile when he realized where Sasuke had been headed: the hold for the messenger terns.

 _At least he's taking the job seriously._ And since the mask was gone, there was something else the boy could do for him. After being sidetracked by Sakura, he'd delayed giving his orders to Gaara long enough. _Maiden_ needed a destination. Idle sailing was for ordinary, mundane ships. He strode back toward the deck to give the navigator their new destination.

**o0o**

She liked people in general. They were interesting and entertaining. Some of them really sucked ass, of course, but most of them were fun and amusing. There weren't many people she actually respected, and all of them could be found right on this ship.

One of them, a very new member of the crew.

"So how'd it go last night, cutie?" she asked after giving Sasuke quite a bosom-full embrace. Seriously, his reactions to her affection were just so damn cute she couldn't bring herself to stop.

His pretty face, which had brightened at seeing her, darkened. "It was going well," he said. "He reacted just like you and Sakura said. I was so sure he wanted me. He kissed me, even. Then he just stopped and _left_ me."

As if that were the worst possible affront.

Which it was. "What the fuck!" Ino said. "Does that man have ice for dick? How could he possibly resist such a sexy little thing? _I_ could barely resist you!"

His lips twitched in that way that said he was trying not to smile. "I could smell his desire," he told her. "I could feel it in his energy. So I don't know why he left."

Ino blinked. "You can smell shit like that?"

He shrugged, pushing open the door to the terns' hold. "Most emotional states have certain smells. Anger is a bright, hot scent. Fear is cold and sour. Excitement is kind of warm and spicy. Like cinnamon."

She laughed. "Okay, that's just weird."

This time, his lips fully curved up into a smile. "And desire is hotter than anger, but darker. Kind of like the difference between fire and . . . the sun, I guess. Anger is a bright orange-red in color. Desire is more of a red-violet."

"And you didn't give him the wrong signal?" Ino asked as he started getting out rags and buckets to clean the cages.

"I didn't," Sasuke replied. "I responded to the kiss. And I made sure to let _him_ kiss _me_ , just like you said."

"Hm," Ino muttered, folding her arms and trying to think like Naruto. The man was a complete idiot for turning Sasuke down. _What could possibly have made him? He must have had his own stupid reasons._

She gazed at Sasuke's profile and wondered if it was because the captain thought the Voorahi was too young.

 _Not relevant,_ she thought. _If he's old enough to ask, he's old enough to have._ Within reason, of course, but Sasuke wasn't a little boy. _I mean good grief. Naruto literally could not take advantage of him. And this cutie definitely knows what he wants._

He just hadn't realized it until two women had pointed it out to him.

Sasuke started humming, an achingly sweet and clear sound, a melody which softly and easily filled the hold. The terns, even the ones corralling around in their cages as though restless and bored, all stopped and looked at the young Voorahi. An immensely pleased expression stole over Sasuke's face.

"There we go," he murmured, and Ino felt a shiver that he didn't stop humming while he spoke. "Now you know what I'm all about, don't you? You're really beautiful birds. All of you."

He opened a cage, and the sleek tern hopped out to sit on his shoulder. It bumped its feathered head against his cheek as though asking for a treat or a pat. Smiling, Sasuke gave him both.

"I've got it," Ino said as she watched the interaction. Who knew Voorahi were good with animals? "If Naruto's being dense, then all we have to do is make it so he can't have you. No man wants anything more than what he can't have."

Sasuke repeated this treat-and-pat process with every single present bird, as if introducing himself to them all.

"I don't want to play games," he said. "I just want him to give me what I want. What we both want."

The straightforwardness made her smile. A naïve attitude, maybe, but given the stubborn fool he was trying to seduce, the best one.

"All right, honey-pie. No games. But there's one little thing you need to do for me. Just one, and I guarantee Naruto will come crawling to you on hands and knees."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Distant Whispers**

Sasuke hadn't really noticed before, with the muzzle absorbing most of his focus. But now that _Maiden's Tear_ was sailing through open waters and he was free, he could feel something a little strange about the ship. It had a distinct energy signature. Weak, but detectable. In his experience, only living things gave off energy.

But when he tried to seek out the source, it was too ephemeral for him to pinpoint. He decided to ask Naruto about it as soon as he could. But tonight, with the waning moon gleaming down on the water, there was something he needed to do.

Ascending to the deck after making sure Naruto was deep below, he started softly humming and sending out an intention to the few members of the crew up here. _Ignore me. I'm not here. Just keep going about your duties._

The three didn't notice him at all.

Sasuke made his way to the bow of the beautiful ship, climbing up onto the rail. Lips parting, he began to sing. At once, the markings on his arms came alive and started to glow crimson, moving and shifting on his skin. He began to weave the same spell he'd attempted just last night.

Wings of fire and mist formed, and they moved at his will. _Now, fly!_ Bending his knees, he sprang off the deck and surged up into the night sky. The wings carried him, and Sasuke couldn't help bursting into giddy laughter.

There was no way he could have done this on land! Why didn't Voorahi come to the sea and never leave?

Since singing wasn't necessary (only preferred), Sasuke stopped and used only a few words to keep the spell alive and surging. He knew he could fly forever like this, feeding on the raw power of the ocean, pouring that energy into the wings, around and around in an endless cycle.

He only carried himself well out of sight of the ship. When it was just a dark dot on an equally dark horizon, Sasuke lowered himself down to the water. The surface just below him started to glow, and when he landed it solidified beneath his feet.

Now, to perform another feat he'd never attempted. Closing his eyes, he opened up all his senses. In seconds the wind started to stir, rousing from its lazy flow. Stronger and stronger until it was a full gale. This time when Sasuke opened his mouth, he only said one word, over and over.

_"Brother. Brother. Brother."_

The wind carried the sound. To any other ear it would sound like a haunting echo kept alive only by the sea's ability to preserve energy.

It took time. He was patient. Eventually, a glimmer of light appeared in front of him. He stopped, and the glimmer grew until a ghostly image appeared in the air.

The ebony hair and eyes were only two things bearing similarity to Sasuke, and the boy smiled.

"I was half afraid you wouldn't hear, Itachi."

"Of course I heard, little brother." A voice quiet as shadow. "I am wondering, though, why it took you so long to contact me. You disappeared months ago. Father has been beside himself."

Sasuke scowled. "Of course he has." Then he dismissed it. He didn't want to talk about their father. "I'm fine. I've been enjoying myself a lot, these last few weeks especially."

The transparent image of his brother looked around. "The ocean? What exactly have you been up to, hm?"

"I'm traveling with some pirates," Sasuke told him. "They call themselves the Crimson Brothers."

"I'm familiar with the name," Itachi said. "Apparently, the leader of the group is quite well-liked by the Beast Whisperers. I didn't know a human was even capable of earning their esteem."

Sasuke grinned before he could stop himself. "He's unique. He reminds me a lot of us, actually. It's kind of a shame he's a human. He's strong and dangerous and unpredictable, but he's devoted to protecting his crew."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a note of infatuation, little brother?"

 _More than a note,_ Sasuke didn't say aloud. His family would never, ever approve of any relations with a human. So he just shrugged. "I admire him. He's fearless and kind of reckless, but not stupid. And he's already taken me to interesting new places."

His brother looked at him in silence for quite a long moment, clearly appraising. Then, "It might have been better for you to wait a few years before leaving home."

"Maybe," Sasuke conceded, given what had happened. "But I'm fine. And I'm happy."

The somewhat stern expression on Itachi's face smoothed into a gentle smile. "Then I'm glad."

"I do have a question. Have you ever heard of a Voorahi turning against another Voorahi?"

Itachi blinked. "What a question. Of course not."

"Hn. All right, thank you. Will you tell Father to please not worry over me? And tell Mother . . ."

At his hesitation, Itachi smiled again. "I'll tell her you love her."

When he nodded assent, the image of his brother disappeared into a swirl of mist. Sasuke lingered a while longer, feeding on the ocean's energy until he practically felt fat with it, just because it was still wonderful to have nothing restricting him.

Then he spread his glistening wings and leaped into the air. They carried him up into the sky, and he took some time to admire the sheer vastness of the dark waters. He couldn't see anything but ocean in any direction, and he loved it.

Finally, he turned toward the ship. It had gotten much farther away, but he didn't have difficulty catching up. However, as soon as he spiraled downward, he saw his little enchantment hadn't worked on the entire crew. A bizarre thrill ran through him.

Naruto was standing on the deck, watching him descend.

Heart racing, Sasuke dispersed the spell holding the wings together, and they shattered into tiny motes of light. He dropped the last meter to the deck and landed lightly on his feet and regarded the captain with neither fear nor guilt.

And though he could definitely feel Naruto's irritation, the man wasn't actually angry. So Sasuke allowed the touch when the man moved toward him and reached out to cup the back of the boy's neck. His hand was warm, the touch surprisingly light. Holding, not squeezing.

"Are you defying me deliberately," he asked quietly, "to get my attention?"

Sasuke's chin lifted a bit. "As if I'd need to use such a tactic," he said, equally quiet. "If I'd truly wanted your attention, you wouldn't have been able to help yourself."

The corners of Naruto's mouth twitched upward a little, and he slid his hand to now cup Sasuke's chin. "Don't tempt me, Sasuke."

"Why not?" Sasuke demanded, low. "I _want_ your eyes on me, Captain." He took a single step closer. "Me, alone." Another step, now only a dozen centimeters of space between them. "I'm yours, aren't I?"

It was difficult to tell in the night, but it seemed as though Naruto's eyes darkened impossibly further. His energy, already so forceful and potent, spiked wildly with desire. The scent of it filled Sasuke's nose with powerful pheromones, and he felt dizzy with it.

Naruto's fingers, still curled around Sasuke's chin, tightened just a little and lifted, tipping his head back. "Do you even know what you're asking?" he rasped.

Sasuke managed to turn his head enough to bite one of Naruto's fingers. Hard. A warning, not coy. "Of course I do. Do _you_ know what I'm asking?"

A chuckle that sounded strained. "Selfish brat. Making demands with no idea the consequences to me."

Sasuke smiled and gripped Naruto's hand. He pushed down and tangled their fingers together, lifting them to his lips to nip at the man's knuckles. "I am selfish. I've always gotten what I want."

Naruto slipped his free arm around Sasuke's waist and dragged the boy closer. He was hard; Sasuke could feel it digging into his hip. His vision went alarmingly hazy, nearly overwhelmed by his own desire to feel this man's touch. Humans didn't actually give off strong pheromones; why did this man's smell inflame his senses?

"And what is it you want, Sasuke?" the man murmured, pulling his hand from the boy's and dragging his thumb across Sasuke's lower lip.

Knees weakening alarmingly, Sasuke had to swallow a couple times to find his voice. "Acknowledge me," he whispered. "As an adult. As your _equal_."

That didn't seem to be what Naruto had expected him to say. The introspection blooming over his face was almost cute, then he gripped both Sasuke's upper arms and lifted, forcing the boy up onto tiptoe. He buried his nose in Sasuke's hair and breathed deeply.

"Beautiful," he husked. "All right, Sasuke. Go to my cabin and wait for me. I'll be down in a bit." He released him.

Fortunately, Sasuke's wobbly legs didn't dump him on his ass onto the deck. He waited until Naruto strode past him to hurry and obey. Closing the cabin door behind him, he lit just one rune lamp and removed all clothing. He put it all away in the wardrobe; Naruto was a bit strict in matters of tidiness.

Then he wrapped himself in the silk cobalt robe. He'd gotten rather attached to this article of clothing, it being present at all the most important junctions of his relationship with the pirate captain. He smoothed his hands down the material, not pulling it up over his shoulders and letting it drape down his back.

It would be easy, he thought, to stir Captain Black up into a sexual frenzy so intense he wouldn't be able to resist Sasuke. He smiled to himself. That could wait until the man stopped resisting of his own volition. Sinking down onto the bed, he drew his left leg up. The one with the anklet.

The string of gems glittered in the dim light. Voorahi didn't care for things overmuch, but Sasuke loved the anklet. It was the first thing Naruto had given him. And he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

The door opened. Sasuke's pulse jumped pleasantly, and he looked up to meet Naruto's eyes. The captain quietly closed and locked the cabin door, but he didn't immediately advance into the room. He regarded Sasuke in silence for several seconds before speaking.

"Our next destination is Port Skanda," he said, "in the Imperium. Tomorrow I'll have you work with Gaara and ensure we reach it in two weeks."

Really, _really_ not wanting to talk business, Sasuke gave him a cold glare.

Naruto's lips twitched. "Two weeks, Sasuke, to decide if this is actually what you want. You know almost nothing about me. Whatever decision you make, I don't want you to regret it."

After a moment of supreme irritation, Sasuke chose to see this as a sweet overture of protection rather than yet another attempt to avoid the issue. "I don't want to wait two weeks," he said. "I want you to touch me. _Now_."

A low, purring chuckle poured off Naruto's lips as he strode across the floor. With his impossibly impressive strength, he swept Sasuke up into his arms and held him close. "Impatient brat. This is as much for my sake as yours, all right? There's a demon in me, and I don't want to hurt you."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pushed back to give the captain a flat look. "You can't hurt me." Reaching up, he ran his fingers across Naruto's jaw. "And I know you wouldn't. You told me yourself: I'm too precious to use like some dock whore."

A tender smile spread across Naruto's lips. "Beautiful thing." He gently lowered Sasuke to the bed and climbed over him, looming large and dark. "Take your time. If you're still sure after we reach Port Skanda, I'll make you mine. Completely."

"Promise?" Sasuke whispered, cupping the man's cheeks. The skin wasn't rough and weathered like a typical man of the sea. "You won't make me wait anymore?"

"No more," Naruto murmured, and he slowly leaned down to fuse their mouths together.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the man's neck and tugged him down. That hard, large body pressed down on top of his, and he tried to rein in his impatience. Something told him no matter what he did right now, Naruto wouldn't budge.

 _Stubborn, stupid man. Now isn't the time to be thoughtful._ His own ire didn't stop him from faintly moaning when Naruto's tongue probed at his lips and then delved into his mouth. _Why can't I convince you I_ am _sure what I want?_

Naruto sucked Sasuke's tongue into his own mouth and lightly nibbled on it, and when he finally pulled back, a thin string of saliva connected them for a second before breaking. Panting, Sasuke found it unfair that Naruto didn't look flustered at all. He laid down beside the boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Now go to sleep," he murmured, burying his nose in Sasuke's hair. "I think you've had enough adventure for one day."

It was hard to be irritated in the face of all this sweetness. Sasuke only managed to hold onto it for another few minutes before it deserted him. He curled into the man's embrace and heaved a deep sigh.

"By the way," he mumbled, already feeling sleepy, "your terns are stupid smart. They can communicate really complex concepts. How did you train them?"

Warm, calloused fingers caressed through his hair. "They were bred by the Beast Whisperers," the man replied. "They're not your average sea bird."

That made sense, Sasuke thought, drifting closer to sleep. With a living furnace curved around him, it was hard not to. He didn't try to fight it, and soon the peaceful dark claimed him.

o0o

Maiden's Tear gently nosed her way across the mild surf, the constant rocking a soothing and comforting motion to all her crew. To Naruto in particular, this was the most familiar rhythm in his entire experience. Standing on unmoving land felt alien and wrong. Standing on the rolling deck of his ship felt natural.

This feeling was increased tenfold when lying on his bed, his usually tumultuous emotions calmed to only one. It was a foreign feeling, one almost forgotten. Though not really tired himself, Naruto didn't move to get up.

Not with Sasuke sleeping so sweetly in his arms. He already knew the boy was a light sleeper, and he didn't want to disturb him.

The youth's body, so lithe, fit perfectly in his embrace. It was as if he'd been made just for Naruto. Snorting softly through his nose, he squeezed the boy a little closer. It elicited a cute, disgruntled sound.

 _I can barely stand this,_ he thought with a faint chuckle, feathering his lips over the bridge of Sasuke's nose and over his closed eyelids. _The heaviness of this feeling. I want him all to myself._ Even the thought of anyone or anything hurting him brought instant rage.

 _I just can't win against you. You barely even tried and I'm completely seduced. Wicked little siren._ He decided he'd have to thank Sakura and Ino for their blasted meddling. After throwing them both in the brig for a few days. The smile returned as he nuzzled Sasuke's hair.

Perhaps the sensation was ticklish; Sasuke tossed his head a little with that cute sound again, and he buried his nose in Naruto's throat. That painfully heavy emotion returned, a weight of tenderness that reminded Naruto of something he'd thought impossible.

 _I guess I am still capable of human emotion._ The fear of crushing this young beauty like a fragile butterfly still burned in his breast, but the flame of it was growing dimmer. _Show me how strong you are, Sasuke. My nightingale. Show me you can handle whatever I give you._

And when he was assured of that, he could indulge them both in what they wanted.

**o0o o0o**

Though Kiba could, on most days, agree that men were vastly less observant than women, he noticed it the second the captain ascended from below with Sasuke at his side. He had to bite his lower lip hard to keep a shit-eating grin off his face.

_Oh, Captain. You got it BAD._

Today Sasuke had donned a long tunic of a warm coppery color, brocade down the breast depicting blooming lilies. It fell to mid-thigh, and for once Sasuke wasn't wearing breeches. It made the gleaming anklet of ebony gems very obvious, and Kiba knew who'd given it to him.

And when the pair were halfway across the deck toward the helm, Naruto stopped Sasuke and slid an arm around his waist, leaning down to say something into the boy's ear. Sasuke gave him a ridiculously sweet little smile in return, and Naruto actually ran a single finger across Sasuke's jaw before they resumed walking.

Kiba pretended not to notice and then couldn't help teasing Naruto; the man was his best friend, he'd forgive him. Maybe. He gave Sasuke a bright smile. "G'morning, Nightingale," he said, grabbing the boy around the waist and easily lifting him up to sit on his shoulder. The kid was stupid light. "You here to keep me company?"

The possessive jealousy that flared across Naruto's face was so obvious Kiba almost lost control and started laughing. _Really, this is just too great._

Sasuke, as usual, didn't protest the affection. "Sort of," the kid replied.

"Sort of?" Kiba said, making sure to sound affronted, and he smacked a pale thigh. "Your muzzle comes off and suddenly I'm not as important anymore?" He angled a glare up at the kid.

Who just gave him a faint-but-cute little smile.

Naruto gave Kiba a monstrous glare. "Get back to work."

"But it's my shift on deck," Kiba protested, deliberately putting the hand steadying Sasuke a little too high on the boy's thigh.

It was Sasuke who averted violence. With a little twist of his hips he slid down off Kiba's shoulder. "You brought me up here for a new task, Captain," he said, half turning toward the helm deck.

With a look to Kiba that clearly said he planned to revisit this incident later, Naruto allowed himself to be drawn off. He led Sasuke to the helm, and Gaara gave them both a nod. Kiba followed, mostly because it was funny to watch Naruto get so flustered over a kid.

"Gaara," Naruto said, "I want you to work with Sasuke. I plan for us to be at Port Skanda in two weeks, and for that to happen the wind and currents need be on our side. You'll navigate for Sasuke, since he's never been to any human civilization and doesn't know the way."

Gaara nodded. "Yes, Captain." Polite as ever.

Kiba draped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "That's great, kiddo! Finally gonna be a real member of the crew?"

Earning him another fiery glare. The captain at least had the restraint not to comment as he gave Sasuke a last look. "You'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said. "And I should get started." A hint teasing, and also a barely-audible warning to stop fussing.

Which Naruto heeded. Or had too much else to do, because he left then.

"You can redirect ocean currents?" Gaara asked, sounding a bit incredulous.

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder. "Or simply create a new one. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to use magic out here."

Gaara's expression turned thoughtful. "The Voorahi manipulate energy, correct? Either their own or the energy around them?"

"Mm, usually both at the same time," Sasuke replied. "It's a cascade effect. I use sound to awaken the energy inside me. When it starts flowing, then I start accessing the energy around me. The ocean generates energy with even the tiniest wave, and since the ocean is vast the energy out here is limitless. I love it."

"I see why!" Kiba interrupted. "It's like an all-you-can-eat crab dinner."

Sasuke gave him a blank look.

"Voorahi don't eat food," Gaara told the first mate. "He doesn't know what crab tastes like."

"I know," Kiba lamented. "That's gotta be the saddest thing I've ever heard. What do you live for if not to eat?"

Sasuke gave a lazy shrug. "How about sex better than anything in your human experience?"

Snorting, Kiba reached over and ruffled his hair. "All right, don't be an ass about it."

"What do you need from me to accomplish your task?" Gaara asked.

All business, that one.

Sasuke nodded toward the main masthead. "I'll stay in the crow's nest. The higher point is a better place for me to work. All you have to do is just keep _Maiden_ pointed in the right direction. If you need to tell me to readjust, say my name. You don't need to shout; I'll hear you."

"You will, huh?" Kiba mused. "What a pointless talent."

Sasuke gave him a flat look.

Chuckling, Kiba once more lifted him up onto his shoulder. "Let's get you to your post, Nightingale. Gaara, steady as she goes."

Gaara also gave him a flat look.

In rather high spirits, Kiba trotted to the huge beam and lowered Sasuke to the deck. "Glad to see you're getting on so well with Naruto. He needed some fiery young thing to remind him what it's like to live again."

His words made Sasuke hesitate, and he could tell the boy wanted to ask him something. After a few visible false starts, he licked his lips.

"What was Naruto like? When you were younger?"

Kiba made a great show of introspection, folding his arms and stroking an imaginary beard. "He was a loud, obnoxious brat. Always getting himself into trouble, wanting to be the center of attention, defying anyone who told him what to do. We pretty much got along from the moment we met."

Amusement bloomed across Sasuke's face. "Really? I have a hard time picturing it."

Kiba snorted. "Everyone always thinks I'm lying when I tell them that."

Sasuke tilted his head to one side a little. "I can tell you're not, you know. Lies are a distinct color. And they feel different from truth."

"Really? Huh. I'll hafta remember that." He winked.

Another brief hesitation. "If I asked him about what happened to him, would he tell me?"

Kiba considered. Even a few weeks ago, he would have answered with a 'no'. But it was Sasuke, who was clearly precious to the captain.

"You know," he said, "I think he would. And if he doesn't, just be your cute self and keep insisting until you wear him down. I think it'd be good for him." After all, the man had kept it bottled up for ten years. High time he let it out.

A faint smile flickered across Sasuke's face. "Thanks, Kiba." With that, he climbed like a little monkey into the rigging.

Smiling to himself, Kiba set about his duties. It wasn't just for Naruto's sake he hoped the kid would get under the captain's skin. He missed his best friend sometimes. Not the man he was now, but the man he'd been then. The real Naruto. The one long-buried under rage and hatred and pain.

The burden from which he deserved to be freed.


	12. Chapter 12

A special note to **AloneAmongTheStars** and **Silversauce** : you both pointed out a little discrepancy (which I edited out), thank you for that! Keeping me honest! I appreciate it.

I've been working on my book for publication (which I've been working on for over a decade, *sigh*), and it takes up about 95% of my focus. I've slowed down my rapid-fire updates to make sure that the quality of this story doesn't suffer. I may not be making money, but that doesn't mean I should sacrifice my own integrity as a writer and crack out less-than-perfect chapters.

As always, I love you all who read and give me feedback. It encourages and inspires me!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Captain's Desire**

She almost found it disconcerting, how much faster _Maiden's Tear_ moved with both wind and water on her side. Sakura leaned against the deck rail, enjoying the familiar smell of brine. The sun lazed its way down toward the horizon, nearly complete with its daily journey.

"You don't need to shout to get his attention," Gaara had told her. "Just speak normally; he will hear you."

So as strange as it seemed to her, Sakura looked toward the crow's nest. "Sasuke?"

A few seconds later he turned his head to give her a faint smile. "I can hear you." His lips moved, and the sound reached her ears a few seconds later.

She chuckled. _Must have sent the sound to me on this breeze_. "You ready to take a break?" she asked. "Ino and I wanted to talk to you."

He blinked as though taking a break hadn't occurred to him. She knew, of course, that he could probably keep this up for days and days with no rest. Consuming pure energy had its perks. She also knew how much the kid liked the two women, and he climbed down the rigging to the deck.

"The spell will last for quite a while on its own, Gaara," he called to the navigator. "I'll be back before it loses potency."

Gaara nodded. "I don't think the captain meant for you to work day and night without pause for two weeks. Take your time."

Sakura grabbed his hand and tucked it under her arm and guided him down to the holds. Ino was in one of the bigger ones, inventorying their new supplies. This task usually kept her occupied for a good week after making port. She was head boatswain, and she took it very seriously. Everything was meticulously accounted for under her careful eye.

When she saw the other two, she set down her clipboard and quill. "Hi, cutie!" she said, as usual sweeping Sasuke into an amorous hug. "Sakura tell you we needed to have a little chat?"

Sasuke nodded, lifting himself up onto a big crate. "But not what."

"Oh," Ino said, picking up her clipboard again, "we just wanted to know how it went!"

Sakura nodded. After all, they were the two who'd turned Sasuke onto the idea of actively attracting Naruto's attention. She still smiled to think of it.

_"You think Naruto desires me?"_

_"We don't_ think _, honey. We know."_

_A confused frown. "But I'd be able to smell it."_

_The two women exchanged secretive smiles. "Naruto is_ extremely _good at controlling himself," Ino said. "He's been doing it for ten years. Thing is, he desires you. He's just not letting himself desire you."_

_By his blank expression, Sasuke found her explanation no more enlightening than before._

_Sakura chuckled. "The feeling is there," she said. "He's just denying it. You like him, too, right?"_

_"I . . . well, yes."_

_"You don't have much experience with sex, right?" Ino said. "Don't you want Naruto to be the one to educate you?"_

_Contemplation blossomed on his face, and Sakura once more found herself grinning. Seriously, this kid was too cute. Cerebral to the point of emotionally stunted, there were clearly a lot of things he'd never thought about at all._

_"I don't know much about it," he said slowly as though trying to work through a complicated equation aloud, "but I know it feels good. I mean, I've been told, and I did fool around a little back home."_

_"And Naruto's real good," Ino said with a wink. "Because he treasures you, he'd be gentle and careful with you."_

_Now his curiosity returned. "Why do you two care?"_

_"Because we like Naruto," Ino said at once, "and we like you, and we like you two together."_

_Also, Sakura thought privately, they wanted plenty of reasons for Sasuke to stick around. An emotional bond with Naruto was a good one. A great one, in fact. If anyone could handle Naruto's instability, it was a Voorahi. There were other reasons, but for now this explanation was more than good enough._

_"I wouldn't mind it being Naruto," Sasuke said after a long pause. Then he nodded. "What do I do?"_

_Ino grinned. "Leave it to us, cutie. We'll set the stage. All you have to do is show up and be beautiful."_

The two women arranged the perfect interlude on _Maiden's Tear_ , but Naruto chose the worst time to develop a chivalrous side. Sakura rolled her eyes. Really, he was more trouble than he was worth.

Sasuke's face had turned rather sour. "He told me I had to wait two weeks."

Slapping her clipboard back down, Ino folded her arms under her bosom. "What? Is he a fucking idiot?"

Lip curling in a fierce scowl, Sasuke nodded. "He said I needed to get to know him better. Then if I was still sure by the time we reached Port Skanda, he would make me his."

Ino huffed and turned to glare at Sakura. "What do we have to do, babe? Beat him over the head with this? I can't believe how dense he's being!"

Sakura's lips twitched. _Actually, he's being pretty damn responsible for once._ It just reaffirmed to her what she already knew. Naruto deeply cared about this kid. _He doesn't want to hurt him._

"I did talk to him," she offered.

Ino put her hands on Sasuke's knees. "Did you do what I told you?"

Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

Blinking, Sakura leaned against the crates. "What'd you tell him to do?"

"Get naked and make sure Naruto walked in on him masturbating."

Snorting, Sakura absently nodded. "That'd get his attention."

"I didn't really get the chance," Sasuke said. "When he told me two weeks, I just knew he wouldn't change his mind. No matter what." Definitely irritated.

Well, he did strike her as the kind of kid who made a decision and then wanted to act on it. Waiting around didn't seem to suit Sasuke at all.

She rolled her shoulders. "I don't think Naruto's trying to make you change your mind," she said. "Understand, he worries about letting himself care about anything. He's always afraid he'll lose control of himself. I'm sure making certain you're sure is his way of giving you both time to mentally prepare."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I asked him to fuck me, not start a war."

That particular wording made both Ino and Sakura chuckle; Naruto had been at war for a decade. Reaching over, Sakura wrapped her arm around the kid's waist to give him a one-armed hug.

"So if he's gonna make you wait," Ino said, "let's change our approach. Instead of trying to make him jump on you like a savage wild animal, let's get him to open up. Okay, cutie, new plan. Start asking him all kinds of questions."

Sasuke blinked, giving her an adorably curious look. "Anything specific?"

"Anything. Everything," Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "The more personal, the better. His past—"

"His likes," Ino inserted, "his dislikes—"

"Why he became a pirate—"

"What his family was like—"

"And especially about _Maiden's Tear_ ," Sakura concluded. "He loves this ship, and I'm sure you're a bit curious about her, hm?"

The boy glanced at the bulkhead as if that would shed some light on the mystery. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's the weirdest thing. I can kind of dimly feel energy coming from it. Like it's alive."

Sakura smiled. "Naruto likes talking about her, so ask all you want."

His countenance seemed to lighten a bit. "Okay," he said, hopping down. "I should go back up there. I can feel my spell slowing down."

The two women waved him goodbye, and Ino draped her arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Well, whaddaya think? Can our little cutie pacify the beast?"

Sakura snorted faintly. "I think he already has. Wouldn't it be something if this actually worked?"

"You mean, if we finally got Naruto back?" Ino asked. "Nothing short of a fucking miracle, but I'm optimistic!"

With a grin, Sakura smooched her cheek and headed away. "Me, too."

**o0o**

Night closed over the sea with its blanket of dark, and Sasuke let his spell begin to slow down. It had enough gathered energy to coast them through the night, and then at dawn he could pick up again. For a little while, he stayed in the crow's nest to think.

Sakura and Ino had yet to lead him astray, so he decided once more to trust them and get Naruto to open up. Besides, he reasoned, he was very curious about the captain, where he came from, and what had made him the way he was. The dreaded "Captain Black".

A high, throaty call from a seabird made him raise his head. Standing, he started a quick melody and sent it on the wind. Less than thirty seconds later, one of Naruto's terns landed on his shoulder. He recognized it was the one he'd left at the Finder's Guild in Therinvold.

Startled, he removed the message capsule from the bird's leg and stroked its smooth feathers. _That was fast. That guild leader couldn't have even sent someone to Jehan this quickly._ He climbed down out of the nest, and the tern waited for him to reach the deck before once more landing on his shoulder.

Gaara nodded as he passed the navigator, but that was all. Sasuke made his way down to the birds' hold, and he rewarded the tern with several rich treats. Then he gently placed her in a clean cage and made sure she had fresh food and water. She settled into the bedding and promptly went to sleep.

Casting about with his senses, Sasuke located Naruto deep in the belly of the ship. He trotted through the corridors, making his way down, until he spotted the golden-haired captain carefully applying caulking to some planking.

"One of your birds returned," Sasuke said, holding out the message capsule.

Naruto straightened and brushed off his hands. "Thank you," he said, unrolling the small piece of parchment.

Sasuke waited a few moments. "Is it from Anko?"

"No," the captain said. "It's actually from my contact in Port Skanda. The man we're going to see." He surprised Sasuke by handing it to him.

He scanned the brief message. Imperium scout ships were scheduled to mobilize and chart some new waters off the coast of the Ambrime Peninsula, looking for new shipping lanes. It also mentioned a few protestors had taken their fishing boats out, not wanting the slave trade to sail so close to their homes.

All of them had disappeared.

Though Sasuke couldn't exactly summon the same kind of hatred Naruto felt, anger still pulsed through him. Naruto's anger, however, seethed in the air around him so powerfully intense Sasuke almost felt ill. Truly, he'd never encountered anyone with this forceful a presence.

This was a good time, he decided, to try Ino and Sakura's advice. "They must have done something terrible to you," he said quietly, "for you to hate them this much."

Naruto made a vexed sound, pinching the bridge of his nose and turning away. "I know you're sensitive to emotion. I'll control it better."

"You don't have to," Sasuke said. "You're the one who said I should get to know you better."

The man gave him a crooked little grin. "And that's what you ask about? My morbid past?"

"It's part of who you are, right?" Sasuke said, wondering if he would have to resort to a certain _persuasion_. A very easy spell.

He didn't. Naruto resumed his caulking. "I'm sure Gaara's already told you he was a slave?"

"Yes. Said he escaped and stowed away on your ship."

"Mm." Several moments of silence. "A similar thing happened to me. When I was a kid, two Imperium ships came to the fishing village where I lived. A lot of people were killed. Innocent people who had never hurt anyone in their lives."

He broke off, and Sasuke felt his rage spike. For the first time, the boy felt and undercurrent of pain. Muted, but there. It left him unexpectedly defenseless, feeling a rush of compassion.

"About two dozen kids were taken from their homes that day," Naruto went on eventually. "I was one of them. Sakura and Kiba were, too. We were twelve at the time."

Not wanting to interrupt what was obviously a difficult recollection, Sasuke simply waited for him to go on.

"They do terrible things to the people they sell off into their slave trade," Naruto ground out. The pain was disappearing under the anger. "Spirited slaves don't sell. Broken, obedient dolls sell." The hatred began to peak and crest. "I wouldn't break." It washed over Sasuke in a black flood. "They tried harder."

With visible effort, Naruto calmed himself. "I escaped when I was seventeen. I started searching for Sakura and Kiba and any other survivors from my village. I found a few, and most of those went home when I helped free them. But I couldn't. I was filled with hatred so bitter and desperate it was like poison."

Another pause, and he shrugged as though uncomfortable. "The three of us kind of traveled around for a while. Met a lot of different people. Tried to move past what'd happened to us. I was nineteen when I met a man who gave me a new direction. He was a pirate, and he told me his captain mainly targeted Imperium ships."

Sasuke finally stirred. "Who was that man?"

Naruto sighed, and his expression went distant. "He was kind, for a pirate. Name was Iruka. I left Kiba and Sakura to travel with him and his captain for about a year. Eventually the captain got sick and died, and the crew decided to retire. I asked Iruka to stay with me and help me build my own crew."

At this lull, Sasuke asked, "Is Iruka still alive?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said. "In fact, you might meet him in Port Skanda. When I got my ship and built up my crew, he only sailed around with me for about another year before retiring. Now he's a contact. And a friend." This last with no small measure of fondness.

"How soon did Sakura and Kiba join your crew?" Sasuke asked.

"I went and found them," Naruto said. "They were the first. Neither one of them had really gotten over it, either, so they were happy to help me go after Imperium ships."

Talking like this had mellowed Naruto's energy, and Sasuke felt his own heightened awareness settle down. "When did you start building a fleet?"

"About five years ago," Naruto said. "I developed quite a reputation because I never lost a single fight. I had sunk hundreds of ships and always came away unscathed. The Imperium started whispering about the 'cursed ship' targeting them, and that's how I got the nickname Captain Black." He snorted. "I really hated that."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

A shrug. "Dunno. It felt like they were the black-hearted bastards, and they had the nerve to give me a nickname like that? Eventually I decided it helped my cause. The second ship to join Crimson Brothers was _The Dandy_. I'd been sailing three years when the captain approached me. He wanted a partnership. I said no, but he could sail under my colors if he wanted.

"Zabuza agreed," Naruto went on. "A lot of people in our world criticized his decision. Hell, I was only twenty-three. But he adopted my policies and practices, and for two years we were the only two ships flying my flag. When his success rate went up, others started taking notice. That's when the fleet put itself together."

Sasuke smiled. "You make it sound like it just happened."

"It pretty much did," Naruto admitted, putting his caulking equipment in a bag, which he then slung over his shoulder. Then he slid his arm around Sasuke's waist and started guiding him up. "Other captains came, asking to sail under my colors. I made them all swear to the same things. That they would destroy any Imperium ships they encountered and that they wouldn't practice slavery. They all agreed, and now I have a fleet."

"And they all obey your orders?" Sasuke inquired, enjoying the warm contact.

"Yes," Naruto said, leaning over to bury his nose in Sasuke's hair. A habit growing more prevalent, it seemed. "When I care to issue them."

Sasuke ducked his head at the ticklish sensation, but he didn't try to make the man stop.

Naruto didn't release him until he reached one of the equipment sheds. "Go up top, Sasuke," he said in a gentle voice. "I told the crew they could take it easy tonight and listen to you sing. They've all been looking forward to it since the muzzle came off."

This was another good chance, and Sasuke didn't let it slip by. He grabbed the captain's hand and raised it to his cheek, nuzzling it a little. "Why didn't you get angry that I disobeyed you and got the mask off on my own?"

Naruto cupped his chin, running his thumb over the boy's lower lip. "You didn't ask for what was done to you," he said, voice low. "I shouldn't have kept it on you so long." A small and somewhat dark smile crossed his lips. "But I won't apologize for wanting to keep you bound to my side."

This man sure knew how to make Sasuke feel tangled up inside. He swallowed around a mouth gone dry with conflicting desires. "I'm glad you're the one who found me," he said without thinking.

The smile darkened further. "As am I. Now go on."

Sasuke didn't move. "Kiss me," he demanded after a moment.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you—"

"You told me you wouldn't fuck me for another two weeks," he cut the man off. The crude language seemed to jar him. Good. "You never said you wouldn't kiss me."

"I think it's my turn to ask _you_ a question," Naruto said instead of acquiescing.

It was only fair, much as Sasuke would rather do else with his mouth. "Okay."

"What brought on this change?" the man inquired. "Not four days ago I would have said you didn't act interested even remotely."

A lazy shrug. "I just never thought about it. Then I started to. And when I did, I wanted it to be you."

Naruto snorted. "That's it? That's all the thought you put into it?"

Annoyed, Sasuke glared at him. "What other thought needs to go into it?"

With a chuckle, Naruto's arm snaked around his waist and pulled him against a broad chest. "A good question, and one you should give _proper_ consideration. Brat." With these insulting words, he swooped down and fused their mouths together in a kiss.

A really, extremely unfair tactic, Sasuke thought distantly. Very distantly. He opened his mouth immediately, and Naruto's tongue delved in at once. The first time, Sasuke had been too overwhelmed to do much more than hang on and try to keep up.

This time, he responded with eager curiosity and no finesse. Whatever. That would come with time. For now, he chased Naruto's tongue around in his own mouth, trying to suck and bite. It wasn't long before Naruto started chuckling through his nose and pulled back.

"You're like a kitten. Tip your head back, Sasuke, and open your mouth a little more."

Unable to help the flush rising in his cheeks, Sasuke obeyed. This time, Naruto cupped his jaw with a large hand and held his mouth open. His tongue took advantage, plundering the boy until he felt breathless. In fact, darkness began to dance at the corners of his eyes before Naruto finally released him.

"Now," the man said as Sasuke stared at him through glazed eyes, "obey me, willful brat."

Sasuke wiped the back of his hand over his lips, most of the moisture gathered there Naruto's saliva. He mentally inventoried Naruto's maneuvers, determined that next time he wouldn't be swept off his feet.

"It's _you_ who should be obeying _me_ ," he shot over his shoulder as he stalked up deck.

The captain's incredulity and vexation burned behind him, and Sasuke smiled to himself. _Serves you right._

**o0o**

Gaara had not forgotten the first—and only—time he'd heard Sasuke sing. Though he could hear the boy humming in the crow's nest, it wasn't the same. So even though it didn't show on his stoic face, inside excitement bubbled as _Maiden's_ crew gathered on deck.

The moon began its lethargic ascent when Sasuke finally joined them. The friendly chatter of the crew sharing stories and drinks died at once, all attention riveted to the dark Voorahi as the boy made his way to the center of the deck. The entire crew moved to encircle him, and Sasuke displayed not an iota of self-consciousness to literally be the center of attention.

Somehow, even in this dim lighting, the ebony diamond anklet was even more visible on alabaster skin. Sasuke's every movement, as graceful and liquid as poetry, seemed to draw attention to it. The boy turned in a slow and full circle, taking the time to meet the eyes of every single man and woman present.

Then he closed his eyes and started to sing.

The words didn't matter. Gaara didn't recognize the language, anyway. With no meanings on which to focus, it was the sound of Sasuke's voice itself that captured and held his attention. Perhaps that was deliberate on the boy's part.

His voice was neither childish-high nor masculine-deep. No vibrato diluted the pure sound of it, each note perfect and achingly clear. After a bit of singing, Sasuke's hands began gentle motions. The black markings on his skin began to glow warm red, moving on his skin in lazy swirls. It gave him an ethereal look, as if Gaara were watching a beautiful dream.

But oh, that _voice_. Did all Voorahi sing so perfectly? It was a melody that sweetly begged him to abandon all despair, teased his spirits up into the clouds, and promised him that it was okay to _fly_. Gaara realized he'd closed his eyes, and suddenly he felt weightless and free of all earthly fetters. He _was_ flying, high above the ship and his own body.

Somehow, Sasuke's voice was producing two distinct sounds, a melody and harmony from one throat. Gaara soared higher, the beauty of it making him weep. Except he wasn't in his own body anymore, so there were no tears.

Then a gentle descent. The voice softened, the song slowed, and finally tapered off into a gentle conclusion. Gaara both heard and felt the collective gasp all around him, and his eyes opened to find himself staring into faces he was sure mirrored his own stunned shock.

"What was that?" Shikamaru muttered. Not easy to unsettle him.

Sasuke's eyes faded back to black. "A thank you," he murmured. "To all of you." A faint smile. "Shall I sing you some old folk songs of my people?"

No one so much as hesitated to say yes, and Gaara knew he wasn't the only one hoping for a repeat performance.


	13. Chapter 13

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh my gosh I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. My life goes in waves of quiet and peaceful to OMGBUSYEVERYTHINGHAPPENALLATONCECRAZYLOSEMYMIND _._

I feel like this chapter's boring. -_-  I'm sorry if it feels boring.

* * *

**Chapter 13 / Reality Check**

In the quiet of night, music floated through the air like a living pulse, alive and vivid and warm. A single throat produced both melody and harmony, an achingly beautiful sound sweetly demanding all give into its sway.

Distance could not muffle the beauty of that voice. Above deck, Sasuke sang to the crew of _Maiden's Tear_. Standing at the base of the stairs down below, Naruto leaned against the bulkhead and closed his eyes against the sublime music. There were some things he should be doing.

It was difficult to remember what they were. It was difficult to think about anything at all except that _voice_. He'd never heard a Voorahi sing, and though he'd known folk who had, it was entirely different to experience it than to hear someone else's account.

As if he needed another reason to obsess over the boy.

 _I'm the one who told him two weeks. Can_ I _hold out that long? I want him._ He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this. _Maybe when I had a crush on Sakura? About a million years ago?_ Though he'd indulged in stress relief at various ports around the world, he'd never come even remotely close to falling for someone in the ten years he'd been a pirate.

At some point during that beautiful night, Sasuke began singing a song that Naruto recognized. It was an old lullaby in the Mystic tongue. _Wonder if the kid's ever met a Mystic before._ With a faint groan, he thumped his head against the smooth wood planks and made himself straighten.

 _If I can't even listen to his voice without losing myself, how can I let myself make love to him?_ Then he cringed even as he grinned. _Vasti's breath, listen to me. Make love._ He'd never once given the act such a sappy description.

Sex was sex, a means of release. Nothing more.

And yet, he'd never kissed one of his women at port. The idea of it had always seemed pointless and even distasteful. Swapping saliva with someone? It wasn't pleasurable, so it had no place in fucking. But here he was, wanting to kiss Sasuke's smirking mouth every time he clapped eyes on the brat.

As he stormed through the corridors of his ship, his emotions roiled around in tumultuous tangles. "Fuck," he grunted. _He offers himself to me and suddenly I'm like a damn beast in heat._

He wanted. He wanted _so_ much. He wanted to turn the brat into a trembling wreck. He wanted to make him beg, make him cry, mess him up and and pin him down and . . .

_I want to treat him gently, and I don't. I don't want to hurt him, and I do. I want to make that arrogant little brat fall apart in my arms._

_I'm the worst._

A soothing, cooling sensation whispered through him, and Naruto's eyes slid shut. He shook his head ran his hands over the bulkhead.

"What am I gonna do?" A deep sigh. "I just can't calm down." He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes.

All around him, a comforting and warm presence, _Maiden's Tear_ offered her support. It had never failed to calm him, and it didn't this time. Smiling, he took a few slow, deep breaths.

"Thanks, girl."

An impression of amusement.

But he knew it would only get worse. In the deepest, darkest parts of him, in places he didn't even like to consider, that _part_ of him growled its terrible laughter and filled his mind with the desire to dominate. To claim. To conquer.

_To make that child mine._

He shuddered.

 _Maybe it's time I told him everything._ His aversion to the idea was so strong he almost physically recoiled.

"Naruto?"

Though it was impossible for anyone on this ship to sneak up on him, Naruto still twitched at the sound of Sasuke's voice. _Shit. I was so distracted I barely noticed._ With a single deep breath he cleansed all emotion and turned to face the boy.

"Weren't you just singing for the crew?"

Black, black eyes regarded him with a rather inscrutable expression. "It's late," the boy said quietly in explanation. "I'm tired."

It sounded like a command. Naruto dropped a hand on the raven's head. "Then go to bed."

Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Come with me."

When he tried to pull free, short nails dug into his skin. "I still have work to do."

"It can wait 'til morning," Sasuke said, voice cold.

Nearly every last iota of his common sense told him to tell the brat off. Instead, his body cried out to wrap around the boy and hold him, and that was the impulse he obeyed. Quick as a striking snake he leaned down to swipe an arm under the backs of Sasuke's legs and scoop him up into his arms. He fit there perfectly.

"You're an incredibly disrespectful brat," he muttered into ebony hair as he strode toward his cabin.

"I am not a brat," Sasuke growled. "And I have to be disrespectful to get your attention."

Naruto chuckled, closing his eyes. He didn't need them to navigate these well-familiar halls. "No, you don't." _You're on my mind every waking second._

"Put me down," Sasuke said. It sounded like a suggestion.

One which Naruto ignored. He carried the boy, who was ridiculously light, to his cabin and kicked the door shut behind him. Deck hands made sure he always had water in the wash basin, and though it was now room temperature, at least it wasn't cold.

Lowering Sasuke onto the bathroom stool, he set the boy's bare feet in the wash basin. Though crew constantly scrubbed the decks, it wasn't possible for his feet not to be a little dirty. For several long moments, Naruto simply massaged each foot, working water over every centimeter.

As he began to gently work the oil over the boy's feet, Sasuke watched him with an expression of contented curiosity. Naruto was loath to break the silence, so he didn't speak; he simply enjoyed touching the young beauty.

Presently, Sasuke's curiosity won out. "Sometimes," he said, voice low, "I can feel a distinct energy coming from the ship. Like it's alive."

A little surprised, Naruto absently nodded. "She was, once."

A pregnant silence, one that prompted the captain to look up. Sasuke was giving him a look caught between shock and interest. It was an obvious request for more information. For some reason, it pleased him the boy wanted to know more.

He smiled. " _Maiden's Tear_ is special. Haven't you ever wondered about the color of the wood?"

Sasuke immediately looked away, his eyes scanning over the planks. Though at first glance they appeared to be a dark wood, one had only to move a bit to see a very unusual opalescent sheen. It looked less like wood and more like—

"It reminds me of a magpie's feathers," Sasuke said after several seconds. "Or a lizard's scales."

Naruto rubbed the oil between each of the boy's toes, which made ebony eyes flutter shut. "You are familiar with dragons?"

"Of course," Sasuke said. "They went extinct over five thousand years ago."

Another nod. "Lamentably, yes. This—" he made an encompassing gesture—"is the petrified remains of a dragon."

For a long moment, the boy looked too stunned to speak. Naruto let him digest this bizarre information. Finally,

"So, this was once a dragon?"

"More or less," Naruto said. "Though the beast is long gone, dragons were so powerful that a sort of ghost energy lingers even now."

Another pause. Then, "So, it was once alive. And that's why I can sort of feel a presence but not really."

"Yes," Naruto said. Unable to help it, he lifted the boy's foot and lightly brushed his lips over the arch. "And she feels quite drawn to you." His lips traveled up a slim leg to his knee. "In her own way." His lips parted, and his teeth gently bit down.

A faint, sharp intake of air. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not," Naruto said, feeling distracted.

The boy planted his foot against Naruto's chest and pushed. "You said I had to wait. Don't do things like that unless you're planning to renege."

Snorting, deciding that was fair (and wise), Naruto straightened. Grabbing a towel, he dried each cute foot. Sasuke waited patiently, and as soon as Naruto stood he held up his hands in a clear demand to be carried. A demand which Naruto obeyed with a smile.

"Such a child," he teased.

Draping his arms around Naruto's neck, Sasuke leaned forward and nuzzled the man's ear. The ticklish sensation sent a pleasant bolt of arousal through the captain's blood—right up until sharp white teeth bit down on the lobe. Hard.

"Don't call me a child."

Amused, irritated, and more than a little turned on, Naruto dropped the slim body down onto his bed. He immediately climbed over the brat, planting hands on either side of him to cage him. His eyes went straight to Sasuke's lips, a few drops of blood decorating the plump lower.

"Trying to rile me?" he murmured, voice huskier than he'd intended.

Sasuke smiled and reached up, cupping the man's face. "What's the matter, puppy? Am I too much of a wolf for you?"

Feeling rather conflicting desires, Naruto smoothed a thumb across Sasuke's lip to wipe away the blood. Not quite trusting himself not to do more, he laid down and pulled the boy tight to his chest so he couldn't see his face. A transaction which Sasuke didn't resist.

Presently: "Who the hell decided to make a ship out of a dead dragon?"

The chuckle started low in Naruto's throat, growing in strength by the second until he was actually helplessly laughing. Soon tears burned his eyes, and it took several moments to calm himself. Then another several moments of incredulity while he tried to remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. Or just plain laughed at all.

"If you think about it," he chortled, "you'll come up with the answer yourself."

A slight pause. "Must have been the Beast Whisperers," the kid said with certainty. "Only they would do something so weird."

"And you're an authority on that, are you?" Naruto demanded, squeezing the brat hard.

Which made him let out a cute sort of yelp. "Believe it or not," he grunted, "it's very common for Beast Whisperers to leave Ylmquan and come to visit my kin. We're both very good with animals, after all."

Naruto conceded the point with a nod. He'd already known, of course, that Beast Whisperers charmed animals as a matter of course. And Voorahi could charm anything they wished. Including pirate captains.

"It wasn't quite as simple as making a ship out of a dead dragon," he said after the mirth mellowed to contentment. "The dragon's bones were used for the ship's skeleton, but this isn't exactly a common practice. _Maiden_ was a special gift to me. And the dragon herself approved, so it was allowed."

Sasuke squirmed until he could look up into Naruto's eyes. "The dragon? She has that much awareness left?"

"Mm. She doesn't exactly speak to me, not in words, but I get distinct images and impressions from her. And I do know her name. It was _Emahteija_ , which means—"

"Wind that roars through the heavens," Sasuke interrupted with a smile. "A beautiful and powerful name."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "How do you know draconic?"

Sasuke poked him right between the eyes. "I'm Voorahi. I speak every language."

"How very clever of you," Naruto said dryly, pushing the boy's hand down and wrapping an arm tight around him to keep them pinned. "Why is it, I wonder, that you're so terrible with shamanic sign?"

"That's _different_ ," Sasuke growled, struggling to no effect but wasting energy. "It's harder to learn when you can't detect intentions through tone."

Chuckling, enjoying this childish exchange to absurd degrees, Naruto leaned forward and bit up and down the bridge of Sasuke's nose. "So you had to learn it the _mundane_ way, you mean."

With an incoherent growl, Sasuke threw his body's entire strength into freeing himself. Easier to turn the tide with a paddle. In the space of twenty seconds he wore himself out and Naruto had barely put forth an effort. When the boy subsided, almost panting, Naruto gazed down at him with a smile probably quite sappy in appearance.

 _This is more dangerous than lust,_ he realized distantly. This was just straight up enjoying a cute brat's company with no sex involved. This was _infinitely_ more dangerous. That sweet ache reappeared in his heart, and he gently repositioned them both so the boy was sprawled over his chest.

Where he melted down over the captain and appeared to instantly fall asleep. Naruto buried his fingers in spiky ebony hair and massaged the boy's scalp, which eventually elicited a soft sound like a hum. He smiled.

Then, "Tomorrow," slurred and sleepy, "tell me the story. About the ship."

That disgusting, sappy smile came back. He could not help it. "As much as you want," he whispered. "Now go to sleep. Brat."

Sharp teeth sank into his collar bone.

With another laugh, Naruto pried that impudent mouth off. He pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, and a few minutes later the boy's breathing deepened and evened out. His slight weight bore down on Naruto, and he breathed as deeply as he could just to feel it.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

_Whatever am I going to do with you._

**o0o 0o0 o0o**

Not for the first time, Sasuke woke alone. The irritation was completely overshadowed by his tired senses screaming at him, _Danger!_

Before he could fully commit to figuring it out, the ship pitched so violently it threw him right out of bed. With a curse on his lips he jumped to his feet, staggering to find his balance as the deck continued to roll.

 _What the—?_ He managed to run into the corridor, colliding with the wall as _Maiden's Tear_ refused to stay still. Casting out with his senses, he was about knocked over by the powerful energy seething all around. Wind howling, rain slashing, waves raging, it could only be a hurricane. One that had to have been building for quite some time to have reached this intensity.

Anger bloomed crimson in his heart. _Why didn't you wake me, Captain? I could have taken care of this before it posed a danger to anyone!_ It took him longer to reach the top deck thanks to all the heaving and pitching, but finally he shoved the deck hatch up.

The assault ravaged him instantly, stealing all the breath from his lungs. He recoiled before steeling himself, clambering into the freezing storm.

He made it less than ten steps before arms locked around his waist. Naruto. The man practically had to yell to be heard over the storm.

"What are you doing up here! Go below, Sasuke!"

The anger simmered closer to a boil. He shoved against Naruto's chest. "I'm not helpless! I can _stop_ this! Let go of me!"

"It's not safe!" the man said, dragging him toward the hatch.

With a snarl, Sasuke drew in a deep breath and expelled it in a single word tingling with command to _let go_. Those strong arms released him at once, and Sasuke ran toward the rigging. He could see members of the crew, fighting to keep the ship steady, to keep everything securely fastened down, each with a safety line roped around his or her waist to keep from being thrown over.

Sasuke only breathed, drawing more and more energy in with every breath, feeding on the storm's fury. He began to hum to start preparing his spell, and the markings on his skin instantly began to glow furious red.

Though higher ground wasn't strictly necessary, it gave Sasuke a sense of better vision. So he climbed up the thrashing ropes and cables to the crow's nest, and by the time he reached it the very air around him had begun to glow.

The second he opened his mouth, it rushed out of him in a gleeful flood. He'd never done anything like this before, and he began to sing. The power of it charged the air, an electric tingle over his skin. The wind raged, hurling itself around him, galvanized to greater strength. The rain stung his skin.

He didn't feel it. Power and energy and energy and power poured into him, a flood he'd never felt before, feeding on the hurricane until he felt half mad with it. He then expelled it right back out as powerful _intention_ , commanding the wind and rain to _yield_ , to _submit_.

His mind went numb. The sheer intensity of it all turned his blood to fire. His vision went completely dark. It was fine, he didn't need it anyway. He didn't worry about his body, magic itself would keep him in the crow's nest without him directly influencing it.

He only focused on his spell. As seconds ticked by into minutes, it reached deeper and deeper into the hurricane. The storm's ferocity resisted, not willing to yield until it had poured out every last ounce of its rage, but Sasuke was determined.

It began slowly, then as the effects accumulated it became more noticeable. The wind wasn't quite as strong. The waves not quite as tall. The rain not quite as torrential. The minutes continued to pile up until they reached five, then ten.

The wind softened into a breeze. The waves returned to softly rolling peaks. The wind tapered off to a drizzle, and the sky lightened to a pale gray. Dimly surprised to realize it was morning, Sasuke slowly decreased the intensity of his spell until finally ending it with a last word, the Voorahi word for _release_.

His markings went dark as he bowed forward, gripping the bucket's edge for support. A faint smile crossed his lips to think his markings would be changed, now. He'd never dispelled a hurricane. He felt raw inside, the powerful energy of the storm still seething within him, demanding an outlet.

 _It's gonna take me a week to digest all this._ Either that or come up with a way to expel it that wasn't a danger to the ship. But what spell would match the power of a hurricane?

Forcing himself to focus, which in itself required near-monumental effort, Sasuke turned his attention to the ship itself. No damage that he could see, so he began a careful inventory of the crew. In a matter of seconds, the impression of _pain_ reached him. Without a second thought, he leaped out of the crow's nest.

A single word slowed his fall so he landed lightly and hit the deck running. The wounded crewman had already been found, and Sasuke skidded to a stop by her side.

"Ino!" he said, quickly elbowing Kiba and Gaara out of the way. Already humming, which made his veins light up with fire, his eyes scanned up and down her body. Livid bruises decorated her midsection, and he could see blood pooling beneath her.

Her storm-blue eyes fluttered open, and she gave a weak cough. "Hey, cute thing," she murmured. "If yours is the last face I see, that's a nice going-away present."

Sasuke couldn't help snorting. "You aren't going to die, Ino. I'm very good at healing."

"Oh. Well, I don't retract my statement. A wounded woman is allowed dramatics."

With a soft grin, Sasuke smoothed a hand over her forehead. "Stop talking. You'll need your strength."

She obeyed, and Sasuke opened his mouth to utter a few words of power. His markings once more began to glow, and red light gathered around his hands. Like mist, it flowed down into Ino. It spread his awareness deep inside her, finding all damaged points in her body and making a map of them in his mind's eye.

Once he'd done this for her entire body, never ceasing for a second to hum, he murmured new words of power. He felt a large hand fall on his shoulder. It felt hot.

"Sasuke." Naruto's voice. Soft. "You'll exhaust yourself."

With a voice capable of generating multiple sounds, Sasuke didn't have to stop humming to reply, "If I don't do this now, she'll die."

"I saw the wave carry her right off her feet," Kiba said quietly from her other side. "Slammed her into the deck rail."

"She coughed up a lot of blood," Gaara added, low. "The rain washed it away."

Ino let out a weak chuckle. "Stop being so grim. Our cute songbird already said I won't die."

"And you won't," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes. _I won't let you._

After that, no one spoke or tried to interrupt him again. Healing was a delicate process, much different than simply manipulating, channeling, or absorbing energy. Healing required a careful dance around life itself, maintaining a balance between encouraging the body to heal with magic but making sure that magic didn't overwhelm fragile tissues, muscle, and bone.

Not easy, even for a Voorahi as skilled as Sasuke.

Certainly not impossible, of course. His mother's family, after all, were known for mastering various healing techniques. All of which had been passed down to both Sasuke and his older brother. Clearing all erroneous thoughts from his head, he poured all his attention into his task.

It took time. Though it couldn't be compared to dispelling a hurricane in terms of power required, it was just as difficult in a very different way.

Eventually, her life energies realigned, and a healthy flush rose in her skin. With rest to recover the lost blood, she would be fine. Sasuke finally fell silent, markings darkening to black once more. Energy still blazed under his skin, distracting and definitely wanting an outlet. It wasn't pleasant.

"You'll be okay, now," he said as Ino gingerly sat up.

She seemed ready to deliver one of her usual hugs, but at the last second she stopped. "What about you, honey? You seem awfully pale."

"I'm naturally pale," Sasuke reminded her. Then, at her skeptical look, "I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed. I stopped a hurricane. Maybe you saw."

Laughing, she leaned forward and smooched his forehead. "I caught a glimpse or two. Hey, mangy dog, how about you help a lady up?"

"Certainly!" Kiba said, hopping up. "Let me know if you ever see one." Throwing a casual wave, he headed across the deck and whistled. "Time to inspect the damage, boys!"

Looking after the first mate with a rather flat stare, Gaara stood and offered Ino a hand. "You should probably go lie down."

"I agree," Naruto said, also rising. "Healed or no, you need to rest."

"Fine, fine," Ino grumbled. "Damn mother-hen. Sasuke honey, come sing to me more tonight."

All crises averted or remedied, Sasuke stood. All the energy crowding through him rushed straight to his head, and to his horror his vision darkened alarmingly. He didn't realize he'd started falling until Naruto's strong hands stabilized him.

"You're _not_ fine," the captain hissed. "Go to my cabin and stay there."

Finding his balance, Sasuke shook his head. "That won't help. I had to channel the hurricane's energy somewhere."

"So you took it into yourself?" Naruto said.

 _You catch on pretty quick._ "And now I need to channel it back out," he said. He made a vague gesture toward the crow's nest. "I'll go back up and get _Maiden_ moving again."

Naruto wanted to protest, he could feel it. Perhaps he understood what Sasuke needed right now wasn't rest, and he didn't press the matter further.

**o0o**

He could tell Sasuke wasn't fine, but he also knew the stubborn brat would dig his heels in and resist if Naruto pressed the matter. So he let the kid climb back up into the crow's nest and resume his navigating with Gaara. And with Kiba smoothly handling things up here, he had naught left to do but check on his ship.

With no other distractions, his mind happily dredged up image after image of the last two hours. Captain Black, cold and unflappable, felt a bit shaken. _I just saw him calm a hurricane. He didn't just start up a breeze or shift some water around to make my ship move faster._

_He stopped a gods-be-damned hurricane._

It was his first—and jarring—reality check. Sasuke wasn't some naïve little human kid playing with pirates. He was a fucking Voorahi who could _stop a fucking hurricane._

"Shit," he muttered, a rueful chuckle starting at the back of his throat. He ran his hand over the ship's smooth bulkhead. "What am I gonna do about this, girl? Guess I really am mad, huh?"

A ripple of amusement.

And unfortunately, this little reality check didn't curb Naruto's desire for the brat one tiny fucking bit. It excited and incensed him, a dangerous combination for a man like him.

For a time, he inspected the outer bulkhead for any damage. His thoughts continued to chase themselves around in his head, useless and pretty damn pointless. Then reality intruded again when a deckhand sprinted toward him, red-faced and breathless.

"Captain! The first mate sent me to get you. The Voorahi spotted an approaching ship. Not Imperium, and not flying your flag."

The Voorahi. For several disconcerting moments, he didn't even register what the other had said, too caught up such a disrespectful way to address Sasuke. Then he ground his teeth, annoyed with himself.

"See to your duties," he snapped, whirling and striding toward the deck.

The poor deck hand yelped and leaped out of his way.

There was no flurry of panicked, flustered, or even slightly ruffled activity on deck. As usual, Kiba had everything perfectly under control, gazing across the water through the telescope spyglass. When he saw Naruto he handed it over with a finger pointed due west.

"She's flying a green and black flag," he said.

Naruto let out a vexed sound. One of the few remaining pirate groups who openly opposed the Crimson Brothers, they'd given themselves the ridiculous name of Black Hand. Most seafarers agreed this was in an attempt to sound as intimidating as Captain Black.

And, they would add, failing that miserably.

"Sasuke," he said without raising his voice, "how far can your eyes see?"

It took a few seconds for the boy to respond, and the faintly glowing markings on his arms told the captain he was focusing on the distant ship. "Not that far," his voice drifted down, "but I can sense the entire crew from here. A lot of tension. It's not a guess that they're planning to attack."

Nodding idly, Naruto made a show of peering through the spyglass. Truthfully, he didn't give half a shit about other pirate ships. They were neither interesting nor a threat to _Maiden's Tear_ and her crew. Still, it wouldn't do to appear too soft.

"Should I get the crew to the snubs, Captain?" Kiba asked softly.

Snubs, Naruto thought, was a rather silly nickname given to his ship's cannons. True, they had a rather odd shape with squat bodies and long-ish barrels. They'd been designed by Mystics.

"No," he said, handing the glass back to his first mate. "Gaara, turn the helm three degrees west. Sasuke, get ready to—"

The distant but unmistakable sound of cannons discharging interrupted him. Before he could even open his mouth, Sasuke leaped from the crow's nest to the very prow of the ship, light and nimble as a sparrow on the rail. His markings now glowed angry red as he made a few quick motions with his hands and spat a few harsh-sounding words.

His chest expanded as if drawing in a hugely deep breath. He expelled it in a long, ferocious burst of flame that greedily devoured the distance. Eyes dazzled by the sight, Naruto could make out the shells exploding harmlessly over water.

Sasuke threw a look over his shoulder, and his eyes were also now blood red. A slightly manic grin teased at his lips. "Your command, Captain?" Dark, delighted, and eager.

Deciding a bit of a demonstration was in order, Naruto took his usual place on the helm deck. "Keep the cannon fire at bay," he said. "Gaara, bring us up alongside. Nice and easy. No need to rush."

At the command, Gaara nodded and gave the steering wheel a slight adjustment.

Kiba, a master by now at anticipating his captain's wishes, let out another piercing whistle. "Nara! Get your lazy ass down below and find Sakura. Tell her to get her boarding party ready!"

"And you, Sasuke," Naruto said, voice deliberately low, "stay right where you are."

Presenting Naruto with his profile as he was, the captian didn't miss how the boy smirked. "Yes, Captain."

As it always did when the scent of battle neared, Naruto felt his pulse begin to quicken and his blood begin to rush. Heat filled his veins, and his hand automatically went to his waist in search of the sword he never carried. He took several slow, deep breaths.

 _Easy, easy._ Even counseling himself calm, that part of him buried deep but never deep enough reared its ugly head and bayed for release. For blood. To rip and shred and sunder.

A dark smile crept across Naruto's lips. He was going to enjoy this.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Thank you for reassuring me that last chapter wasn't boring. Maybe I felt that way because it took me so damn long to write it. This one also feels boring to me. -_-

* * *

 

**Chapter 14 / Rumors**

Naruto had appointed her as the boarding party leader about seven years ago. In the beginning, it had rather surprised her that he never took that position himself. At first he'd given the job to Kiba, back when he was still getting to know his crew and working out who was best at what.

Eventually, Naruto had realized not only was Sakura a better fighter than Kiba, but the first mate truly excelled at maintaining order on _Maiden's Tear_. He was an excellent commander. Sakura was not, for she lacked patience. In battle, however, no one matched her prowess.

With the possible exception of Naruto, but he hardly counted when one considered all things.

Her boarding party consisted of twenty-nine crewmen. Each were seasoned warriors, and each had a different specialty. Hers, of course, was dual-wielding. Her rapiers were light-weight and very sharp. One of her party wielded a ridiculously big sword. One an automatic firing action crossbow. One, throwing knives. And so on.

Shikamaru Nara was her right-hand man. While he was one of the laziest assholes she knew, he had a brilliant mind capable of forming instant strategies. His role, once boarding planks were lowered, was to assess the situation, form a plan, and communicate it to her via simple hand signals in less than ten seconds.

As a result, her boarding raids were highly successful. They seldom resulted in injury and had never once resulted in casualty.

Today, however, as she gathered her party on deck, she could tell the captain had something a little different in mind. Normally his expression and posture were watchful but not particularly interested. He stayed out of combat and trusted his crew so completely he felt no need to closely observe.

This time, his blue eyes were riveted to the approaching ship, and he stood with his whole body facing it.

The reason for the difference, of course, was pretty fucking apparent. Sasuke, wild-eyed and beautiful, stood on the rail at the prow. As she took her usual position, the oncoming ship let loose a salvo of cannon fire.

A few strange hand gestures Sakura had never seen before, a few spat-out words, a deep breath, and he expelled an inferno from his mouth. She could feel the heat of the fire as it raged across the air and tore the cannonballs into shrapnel over the open water.

 _You really are something, sweetie._ She felt a small grin. _But don't be so useful that my boys and I don't get a chance at the crew._

Standing not far from the helm as she was, Sakura could clearly hear Naruto issue his command.

"Sasuke, we're going to give that ship a taste of my power. Without harming the crew or the ship itself, I want you to completely submerge it. However you like."

Plenty willing to see such a demonstration, Sakura looked to the Voorahi to see a manic grin spread over his lips. His stance changed a little, straightening and closing his eyes. His markings, which had been glowing only faintly, flared bright. Red light, like glowing mist, surrounded him.

She could hear him humming as he spoke words in a tongue she didn't recognize, and it made her shudder. Sasuke made a few slow motions with his hands before holding them over the water, and that red light-mist flowed down to the ocean's surface.

Like an angry wave, it surged across the water toward the enemy ship. When it reached the ship, the water all around it began to boil. This lasted only a handful of seconds before it began to rise, spiraling, until a sphere of water had completely encased the ship.

Shifting his stance again, Sakura watched the boy's eyes open and was surprised to see his pupils had vanished in a blood-red iris. It was unnerving and beautiful at the same time. The young Voorahi made a downward slashing motion with his hands with a series of harsh-sounding words.

The sphere of water and the ship it encompassed sank beneath the waves.

All was quiet. So, so quiet. Sakura felt a shiver start in her skin, and she couldn't tell if it was nerves or excitement. Then decided it must be the latter, because she felt her own mouth grinning widely. _I'm pretty damn sure your parents wouldn't approve of the way we're using you, sweetie, but I can't say I care._

After all, she'd never been part of such a one-sided battle.

"Keep it there," Naruto said, "until we're closer. Gaara."

The ship's navigator nodded, giving the steering a minute adjustment. Within about sixty seconds, _Maiden's Tear_ glided to the spot the enemy ship had just vacated. Naruto nodded to the boy. Sasuke, who hadn't taken his eyes off the captain, immediately uttered a few more words. The power behind them couldn't be mistaken, infusing the air with energy.

The sphere of water, still intact and swirling, rose out of the ocean until it hovered just above the surface. Then it popped like a soap bubble. The ship dropped only about five centimeters, but Sakura could hear multiple shouts and see men and women fall everywhere.

Kiba, as usual, anticipated his captain's order before Naruto opened his mouth. He whistled to the waiting crewmen. "Lower the gangplank! Sakura, you're up!"

Ten seconds later, while the enemy were still trying to gather themselves, Sakura's boarding party crossed and took every strategic position. Taking her cue from the captain, Sakura made a few gestures to her men to suppress but not attack. Something told her Naruto's aim here wasn't destruction.

Indeed, Captain Black himself finally moved. He stepped down from the helm deck and strode slowly but with purpose across the gangplank, nodding at Sasuke. The boy had stopped humming, but his markings still glowed faintly as he followed right behind the captain.

Naruto stopped when he crossed onto the enemy ship, very obviously unarmed. The other captain, a man Sakura vaguely recognized but couldn't remember his name, made a lightning-fast grab for his sword and took a few charging steps toward him.

Sasuke slid in front of Naruto so fast he appeared to vanish, and he spat out a single word. The other man froze in spot, eyes widening.

That cold, terrible smile for which he was so renowned crossed Captain Black's face. "I take it you've heard a few rumors," he said, voice idle and mild, "and came to see for yourself."

The other captain visibly swallowed.

"But you were clearly expecting a _muzzled_ Voorahi," Naruto mused, his voice quite conversational. "Am I right? Thinking, like a typical pirate, to steal another's treasure?" He stepped around Sasuke to move to the other captain. He stalked toward him, his eyes burning. "You should know better, Captain, than to try and take what's _mine_."

The other man finally found his voice. "I came to confront a _hypocrite_ ," he stated. "You have your personal vendetta against slavery, and yet you keep a slave yourself!"

Naruto stopped, and he seemed to genuinely consider this. "Is that what you think?" Turning away, displaying absolutely no fear in presenting his enemy with his back, he gestured to Sasuke. "Shall we ask him?"

Sasuke at once smiled, his red eyes falling on the enemy ship's captain. "Do you really think I would be anywhere I didn't _want_ to be?" He gestured to his face. "Didn't you see? The mask is gone."

A shift, and a subtle change came over the boy. The playfulness vanished from his features, and his markings began to brightly glow again. "And I really, _really_ don't like people attacking my home." With his right hand, he grabbed the wrist of his left, and a few words had sphere of blinding light coalesce beneath his palm. In a matter of seconds, it intensified into crackling lightning.

Naruto stirred. "Sasuke." Calm. Gentle, even.

The young Voorahi immediately stopped, and his markings went dark. Sakura wondered if they'd rehearsed this, because they were making a damn good show. Captain Naruto "Black" Uzumaki clearly had a powerful Voorahi under his complete control.

When Naruto beckoned, Sasuke came to his side. The captain slid an arm around the boy's waist, leaning down to lightly kiss his forehead. "You can return to your post," he said in a tender voice.

Sasuke practically melted under the attention, and when the captain released him, he made his way back to the prow of _Maiden's Tear_.

Only then did Naruto face the enemy again.

"Captain Sasori Akasuna," he said, "if I'm not mistaken? We've never met, but I know of you. This is the first time you've challenged Crimson Brothers. It will be your last."

Sakura saw Akasuna flinch a little, visibly steeling himself for a fight. She readied herself.

Then Naruto surprised the shit out of her.

"Leave," the man said. "If you ever challenge me or any of my ships again, I will show no mercy." So saying, he turned away and strode back across the gangplank.

Sasori watched, face blanched of color, his eyes darting back and forth between the departing captain, the remaining boarding party, and the watchful Voorahi. One or all of these convinced him not to press his luck by taking offensive action.

Then Kiba whistled, his call to return to the ship. Sakura motioned her crewmen to precede her, and only when they were all back aboard their ship did she herself leave. The gangplank was retracted, and Gaara turned _Maiden's_ nose back in a more northerly direction. The sleek ship glided away unmolested.

Renewing his humming, Sasuke filled her sails with wind to carry her further faster. The enemy made no aggressive moves.

Sakura joined Kiba and Naruto on the helm deck in time to hear Kiba ask,

"We're really letting him go? Just like that?"

Naruto made a dismissive gesture. "He's no threat. It would be like crushing an ant under my boot: pointless. Besides, my motives were hardly merciful in nature."

Sakura considered for a few seconds before her eyes drifted to Sasuke. "Even if the captain never speaks of this, his crew's tongues will wag," she said with a snort. They wouldn't be able to help themselves. "They'll start talking about the Voorahi fighting for Captain Black."

"Yes," Naruto said. "They will say I control him with nothing but my own will."

Kiba broke into a crooked grin. "Ten crowns says the crew mutinies, throws their captain overboard, and raises Naruto's colors."

Even Gaara's stoic countenance took on the slightest hint of amusement.

Finally, with the enemy ship a long distance away, Sasuke hopped down off the rail and trotted to join them. "How was that?" he asked. "I figured you probably wanted a good show."

Kiba answered before Naruto could speak. "Pretty damn fantastic, nightingale," he said, yanking Sasuke close with an arm around his hip and burying his nose in the raven's black hair. "Ya had me convinced, for sure."

Sakura almost burst into laughter at the instant response from Naruto. Anger flickered through his eyes, and she bit her lip. _He's jealous. He's actually jealous._ And judging by that tiny but knowing smirk on Kiba's face, he knew and was deliberately poking at the captain.

Deciding to head off this storm before it gathered more steam, Sakura turned. "I'm gonna go check on Ino since I didn't get to knock any heads. Sasuke, wanna come with me, honey?"

He half headed toward her before stopping with a sigh. "I should get _Maiden_ moving again _._ " A slight hesitation. "Will you tell her I'll come by this evening?"

She brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. "Of course, sweetheart. Don't run yourself too ragged."

Only when he turned to go did she head below. Ino was going to be very sorry she missed the spectacle.

**o0o**

His insides were still raw from the hurricane, even though he'd gotten to expend a little energy earlier. When Sasuke climbed back up into the crow's nest and continued his spell to keep _Maiden_ moving with Gaara navigating, he pushed the ship as hard as was safe.

Wrapped up as he was in his task and trying to expend energy, it took him some time to notice. Finally he sensed it, and his eyes widened with a gasp. With a few words, he leaped from the crow's nest and created his new spell for wings. He flew as fast as he could the direction they'd come, and presently he saw her.

One of Naruto's messenger birds. The beautiful tern was obviously exhausted, and Sasuke felt a stab of guilt. It hadn't occurred to him that pushing the ship so fast would make it difficult for the terns to catch up. Sasuke gently called out to her, and she folded her wings back so he could easily catch her against his chest.

"Sorry," he murmured, stroking her back. "I'll come up with some sort of way to make sure this doesn't happen again."

By the time he reached the ship again, the tern's racing heart had slowed and she'd dozed off. Making sure his spell would keep _Maiden's Tear_ moving strongly for at least another hour, Sasuke headed down below. Then felt some chagrin that it hadn't occurred to him to check on the birds after the hurricane.

But all was well in their hold as he entered, though a few of them chattered and gave off strong impressions of wanting to know what had happened. Smiling, Sasuke carefully deposited the sleepy tern into one of the empty nests.

"It was a hurricane," he said, humming, building in his mind an image of the storm and passing it along to them. "Everything's all right."

Curiosity abated, the birds calmed down. Sasuke removed the message capsule from the home-comer, then he cleaned each cage and replenished food and water. Tasks done, he went in search of the captain.

Naruto was in his stateroom, working on some documents. Not particularly interested, Sasuke didn't bother trying to see. He handed the capsule to the man when Naruto looked up.

"I'm thinking about putting some sort of homing spell on the terns," he said to the captain. "It's hard for them to catch up to the ship with her moving so fast."

With a thoughtful sort of expression, Naruto unrolled the message and scanned it. Then he heaved a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair. "It's from Anko. One of her Finders already found traces of that Voorahi who attacked you. A few people remember a tall, thin man with long black hair, freakish eyes, and very pale skin. Does that sound familiar?"

Sasuke nodded. He would never forget that face, one that smiled and offered kindness and then betrayal. _I would love to meet him again. Things wouldn't turn out the same._ "He offered to show me around human civilization."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And you just went along? With someone you'd never met before?"

Sasuke gave him a sour look. "No Voorahi has ever betrayed another. I had no reason to distrust."

Reaching up, Naruto grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy down onto his lap. "There's more. A sales contract between this Voorahi and a representative of the emperor of the Imperium. He was specifically looking for a Voorahi. Which is a mixed blessing."

It was difficult to concentrate on his words, especially since Naruto buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair and massaged his scalp. It felt wonderful. "How did the Finder find such a thing?" he managed to ask.

Naruto snorted. "They're called Finders," he pointed out, pulling Sasuke's head to rest against his shoulder and pressing his lips to the bridge of his nose. "They actually have a magic talent related to finding things. Like Gaara's navigational skill."

His mood radiated contentment, so Sasuke tipped his chin up. It brushed their lips together, and after a brief hesitation Naruto deepened the contact. Sasuke quickly straightened, opening his mouth and nipping at Naruto's lips until they parted.

He plunged his tongue into the man's mouth, trying to mimic everything the captain had done to him previously. He refused to let Naruto's tongue into his mouth, pushing at it with his own and nipping sharply every time the man tried. It let him maintain control of the kiss, until he finally caught Naruto's tongue between his teeth and sucked it into his own mouth.

Naruto pulled back, his pupils a little too wide. Saliva glistened on his lips. Sasuke felt a bolt of satisfaction. _My saliva._

"Where did you learn to do that?" the man demanded.

Making sure his grin was more sweet than satisfied, Sasuke draped his arms around Naruto's neck and pressed his chest to the larger man's. "From you, of course." He nibbled along the man's jaw, light and stinging, nipping kisses.

Naruto stood up so quickly Sasuke tumbled right off his lap, and strong arms caught him before he could hit the floor. "This would be much easier on me if you would be a quiet, shy little virgin instead of this bold, seductive vixen," he murmured.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the man put him back on his feet. "When did I ever say I would make it _easy_ for you? I want you to regret every second of your decision to make me wait." He hummed, just to make his markings glow. "Because even if you change your mind, I've decided to make _you_ wait."

Heat flared in Naruto's eyes, in his scent, roaring across Sasuke's senses so strong it made him dizzy. He grabbed the back of the boy's neck, pulling him tight against him. His eyes darkened, but Sasuke could feel no anger and something different from simple lust.

"How long?" he asked, voice deep and husky.

Sasuke smiled, reaching up and feathering a finger over Naruto's lips. "Until you _beg_ me to be yours."

Oh, the look on his face. That dark, terrible, predatory face, his pupils blown wide so his eyes almost looked black, his nostrils flaring like a wolf catching the scent of a lame fawn . . . Sasuke's knees almost buckled, so unaccustomed to such strong emotion it still caught him off guard. But the hand still holding the back of his neck was gentle.

"Will you, Sasuke?" Naruto all but whispered, their faces so close the heat of the words fanned over Sasuke's lips. "I never beg."

"Couldn't you tell?" Sasuke said, slowly pushing back. "You already are."  He could feel dark eyes devouring him as he made his way back to the door. He paused to look over his shoulder. He held his captain's gaze for a few moments before leaving without another word.

A smile curved his lips. Hopefully, he would get another chance soon to show the man his power, to remind him Sasuke Uchiha was not a weak child.

**o0o**

"Father?"

"Come in, son."

Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy of the powerful and venerable Uchiha Clan, crossed into his father's study and closed the door behind him. Fugaku Uchiha, the current Clan Head, lowered his pen and folded his hands to give his eldest son his full attention. Itachi sat opposite him at the large and intricately carved desk. The rune lamps cast bright but soft light around the room.

There was no easy way to broach this, so Itachi dove right in. "When I talked to Sasuke some days ago," he began, "I wasn't completely honest with you."

Fugaku immediately tensed, his eyes darkening at the mention of his youngest. Itachi may be his pride and joy as heir and next Clan Head, but Sasuke was immensely precious to the clan because of his unusual capabilities. And Voorahi viewed their young with a covetous overprotection. Itachi had experienced it with his parents until the day of Sasuke's birth.

He'd been one-hundred thirty at the time. And though Voorahi lived many more centuries than humans, it was very unusual for a couple to have more than one child.

"Tell me," Fugaku said. His voice was firm and a little stern but not harsh.

Itachi rolled his shoulders, uncomfortable and a bit uneasy. "He asked me a strange question. He'd wondered if any Voorahi had ever attacked another."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, clearly taken aback. "Why would he ask such a question?"

Really, he could only think of one explanation. And if it occurred to him, it would occur to his father. "He didn't say," he replied presently, "but I'm fairly certain I know anyway."

The older Uchiha went quiet, looking down at his folded hands with troubled eyes. "Likely, he was attacked."  He made a vexed sound, rising and beginning to pace. "That bastard attacked my son."

Itachi sighed faintly. "It's the most likely scenario."

Fugaku stopped, staring out the window. The view from here overlooked the vast city where their people lived. He folded his arms and brought one hand to cover his mouth as if deep in thought. "But Sasuke told you he was fine? Not hurt?"

"Mm," Itachi said, nodding. "I could see no evidence of injury, and I suspect Sasuke would have denied it if I asked."

The eldest closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stubborn child. Just like his mother. I thought to give him time to come home on his own, but I can't ignore this. Try to contact your brother again. See if you can determine where he is. Then go there and bring him home. This is a danger for which he's not prepared."

Itachi rose at once, grateful to hear his father echo his own thoughts. Giving the elder a respectful bow, he turned and left his father's study. A delicate hand would be required from this point onward, because Sasuke was incredibly willful. If he had even the slightest suspicion his brother meant to come after him, he'd hide himself away and no one would be successful then.

Fortunately, Sasuke loved and trusted no one more than his elder brother. He didn't allow himself to consider this a betrayal of that trust. _It's for your own good, little brother. You need to come home where we can protect you. If he's returned, Sasuke's in danger._


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you, my wonderful readers, as always for your support and encouragement!

* * *

 

**Chapter 15 / Matters of Trust**

He wanted to be angry. How dare that brat act so superior and in control and as if he could in any way make the most feared man on the seas _beg_?

Instead, Naruto found himself grinning like an idiot as he went through his ritual of checking _Maiden's Tear_ from stem to stern. He felt like a kid again. A kid having his first crush, knowing the crush was reciprocated, and eagerly anticipating the next stage of the relationship.

Probably, there was something wrong with him. At his age, he really should be comporting himself better.

It was a very, very fleeting thought.

_Vasti's tits that kid really goes after what he wants. And he's learning damn fast. I'll show him what sex between two men is like and maybe my own ass's chastity will be in danger._

Unexpectedly, that thought made him start chuckling. Then the mirth grew into laughter, and he had to put a hand on _Maiden_ to brace himself as he bowed forward.

"Shit," he gasped, breathing through the chuckles. "Ahhh, fuck, look at me. Look at me, girl. I'm practically giddy."

An impression of strong amusement floated through him.

 _But goddess be damned, that brat is right. It's only been what, three days? I told him two weeks._ Unhelpfully, his mind dredged up a vivid image of Sasuke. He'd already seen the boy naked, though never aroused. He could easily picture that lithe, pale body splayed on his bed.

Naked. Skin glistening with perspiration. Dark eyes too-bright and begging. Sasuke wasn't shy about demanding what he wanted. Would he boss his captain around, commanding the flow and each of Naruto's touches? Or would his inexperience get the better of him?

Would that delicious uncertainty take over? At first, he suspected it would. Sasuke would be too overwhelmed, he'd get too caught up in the new sensations. His grin came back; he also had a feeling that uncertainty would dramatically lessen the second time, and by the third it would vanish altogether.

With a groan, Naruto thumped his head against _Maiden's_ planks. _Fuck, I'm already thinking about 'next time' when we haven't even had our first time._

On the tail of that thought came an uglier one. _The more he gets used to it, the rougher I can be._ New images sprang up. Sasuke struggling, crying out, tears staining his flushed cheeks, mouth begging not for more but for less. For Naruto to be gentle, to slow down, to let him catch his breath.

Hissing, Naruto ran a hand over his eyes. _I get a few seconds of normalcy and then it comes right back._ Predictably, the pattern brought fury welling up inside him. Fury at the Imperium. At the slavers who'd come to his village and taken him. Tortured him. Done unspeakable things to him.

Things that ensured he would never, ever be _right_ again.

Gentle and soothing, _Maiden's_ presence curled around him. Straightening, Naruto breathed slow and deep until his emotions faded back and that cold emptiness filled him again. Feeling nothing was better than being out of control.

Unbidden, another thought flitted through his mind, _Kiba would be better for him than me._ He knew his first mate fancied the kid. His own jealous reaction irritated him, and he forced all thoughts away. This was getting ridiculous. He was Captain Black. Not some wet-under-the-collar kid fresh out of his mother's care.

 _Denying myself and denying him won't get either of us anywhere._ He would maintain control. There was no other option. And if he couldn't, Sasuke could make him stop. With a single word. _It won't come to that._

For a time, he concentrated on his task. Neither the hurricane nor the encounter with the pirate ship had caused _Maiden's Tear_ any strain, but he completed his ritual anyway. Partly because keeping busy calmed him, and partly because focusing on her soothed him.

Eventually he realized he was hungry, which meant it must be getting late. With a quiet sigh, he slowly made his way up to the small stern deck. At the back of the ship, it seldom had any attending crew since the sails and masts were all on the main deck. It served little purpose other than a rather poor watch post and a fishing deck.

A nice place to be alone and enjoy fresh air. As he ascended, he saw it was indeed night. Just past dusk, given the softness of the dark. He leaned on the rail and glanced down, smiling to see the strong wake the ship generated with her speed. He could clearly see the current Sasuke had created.

And cruising through it with obvious joy, a small pod of black-sided dolphins. He snorted softly. As a kid, he would stand on the cliffs overlooking the bay of his hometown and wish like crazy he had the magic to transform himself into a dolphin. He could even remember writing a short and crappy essay about it, entitled _"What I Want to Be When I Grow Up."_

"Not a bad dream," he murmured to himself. The beautiful creatures enjoyed so much freedom, and they never imposed their will upon others. They just lived, free and wild.

Gritting his teeth, definitely not liking this introspection, he turned and headed back below to amidships. Thinking about the past led to nothing except depression and self-pity, and he had no use for such paralyzing emotions.

He was halfway to the mess when the cause for all this inner turmoil appeared out of nowhere and cut him off. Naruto felt an instant bolt of arousal at the sight of him. It had been several hours since last seeing him, but it felt like only a few minutes.

Really, who had given the kid the idea to dress like a dock whore? Wearing only tunics that didn't quite reach mid-thigh and were usually slit on the sides halfway to the hip, the choice left kilometers of ivory leg on display. Not to mention his marked arms, the black color appearing to shimmer faintly.

Naruto had a feeling the decision may not have been Sasuke's idea at first, but the boy chose them now deliberately. It was apparent in the barely-visible challenge in those ebony eyes every time Naruto couldn't help but let his gaze linger a little too long on those perfect, creamy thighs.

And, of course, it left Naruto's only visible claim on the boy on display. The glittering anklet. The smooth gems were highly conspicuous, just as Naruto had known they would be, and even the way Sasuke walked drew attention to them.

Pleased by his captain's possessiveness.

Even that stirred Naruto's lust.

The boy gave Naruto a heart-stopping, sweet smile. "I'm tired," he said, his voice just a touch playful. "Take me to bed?" He pressed his body to Naruto's, draping his arms around the man's neck.

"I'm hungry," Naruto stated, slipping one arm around the boy's shoulders and the other under his knees to lift him.

Sasuke nuzzled his throat, his lips parting to lightly nibble. It tickled. "I figured out what to do with your birds," he said. "I created a kind of homing spell. As soon as they're within five kilometers of me, I'll sense them right away."

Walking, as it turned out, was difficult with Sasuke being so cute and kittenish. Naruto had to remind himself twice where he was going and how to get there. "Glad to see you obeying at least one of my commands."

"I'll obey all of them," Sasuke purred, "as soon as you give me what I want."

With a snort, Naruto moved his arm up so he could grab Sasuke's chin. He pushed two fingers into that impudent mouth. "That isn't how it works, Sasuke. _You_ belong to _me_."

Eyes glittering in the soft light of the corridor's rune lamps, Sasuke bit down so hard Naruto grunted at the shock of pain. Blood welled up between the brat's teeth, and Sasuke at once relaxed his jaw to swipe his tongue over the new wounds. A thin ribbon of blood spilled down the boy's chin.

Naruto could feel his pupils dilating at the contradictory sensations. He pushed his fingers deeper, until the base connected with Sasuke's lips. Curving them, he pressed down on Sasuke's tongue.

"That's the second time you've made me bleed," he murmured, his burning gaze hungrily watching the boy's throat work in an attempt not to choke. Relenting a little, he eased the pressure.

Sasuke bit him again, but not as hard this time. Then he made a soft sound almost like a purr, pushing his tongue up between Naruto's two fingers and sucking. That was even worse for Naruto's libido than the sight of his blood, and he felt an increasingly alarming slide toward darkness. His entire body cried out for him to slam the boy against the bulkhead and ravage him.

He realized the boy had stopped, and his ebony eyes gazed up at Naruto with simmering heat. He tipped his chin up, which Naruto allowed, to free his mouth.

"Yes," he said quietly, "I do. But you also belong to me, Captain. That's the part you keep forgetting."

It was stated without hesitation, without special emphasis, and with utmost confidence. And there was a hint, just a hint, of a reminder that Sasuke was only here because he wanted to be. Not as a result of anyone else's decision. That only made the situation all the more delicious.

For the first time, Naruto looked at the boy. Really _looked_ at him. Past his youth, past his aesthetically appealing features, past the baggage of having rescued him from captivity.

Yes, Sasuke's face was young and bore no lines from time and experience. But his eyes, even though at first glance seemed almost guileless, quietly told of an inner strength. Naruto suddenly realized he had no idea where that strength came from, what events in the boy's life might have led to him acquiring it.

Well, the kid's arrogance had to have come from somewhere. No one was born with it. Finally noticing he'd been standing still without moving, he resumed walking. _When did I start being this sure of myself? At his age?_

A rueful smile tugged at one corner of his mouth. At sixteen, he was still brutally enslaved. A quiet voice in the back of his mind whispered, _Are you this sure of yourself even now?_

A cool hand touched his lips. He glanced down to see Sasuke giving him a strange look, and he couldn't help but kiss those slender fingers. "What?"

With a quick twist, Sasuke slipped from his arms and stood to block Naruto's path. "I'll bring you something to eat from the mess. Wait for me in your cabin. Okay?"

His automatic resistance to following orders was tempered by the faint note of pleading in Sasuke's voice. Rather bemused, Naruto found himself nodding. Sasuke quickly trotted off, and Naruto changed directions.

_What was that?_

When he reached his cabin, he left the door unlocked. Removing his coat, boots, socks, and shirt, he washed up in the basin. The bathroom did have an actual tub, but using it out on the high seas felt like a waste of previous fresh water.

He heard the cabin door open and close as he wet a cloth and dragged it over his neck and shoulders. The smell of meat buns wafted to him, and his stomach gave a restless gurgle. The ship's cook, Choji, was damn fine at his job.

He heard Sasuke's bare feet pad across the floor to the bathroom, but the young Voorahi froze in the doorway. Curious, Naruto looked at him and almost grinned. Sasuke was staring at him, his ebony eyes traveling across Naruto's broad torso with something akin to awe.

The captain chuckled. "Like what you see?"

Sasuke blinked. Crossing the threshold, he reached over and touched Naruto's forearm. "I just noticed how much darker your skin is than mine."

There were other differences, Naruto thought as he slid an arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. Sasuke hadn't finished filling out fully, his body still holding onto the lankiness of youth. He was very lean, but he lacked the definition to be found on Naruto's hardened body.

"Comes from years in the sun," he said. It was getting harder to quell the arousal from being so close to the enticing youth.

Sasuke pushed him back, turning away and going to the bed. "Where did you grow up?" he asked.

The change in topic and demeanor only threw Naruto for a minute. He dried off and followed the boy, grabbing one of the meat buns he'd brought with him. "I'd rather hear about where _you_ grew up."

Sasuke gave him a surprised look, as if it had never occurred to him Naruto might want to know the same things about him. "You would?"

"Of course," Naruto said, enjoying the flavor of the bun as he bit into it.

The boy shrugged and leaned against the headboard. "It's probably boring compared to life as a pirate," he said. "My people live in a huge underwater city. It's at the bottom of the world's largest lake, Calm."

"Hm," Naruto mused, trying to imagine an underwater city. "What made them decide there, of all places?"

Sasuke lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Probably because no one would ever think to look for them there." He suddenly looked uncomfortable. "The city was built at the end of a long war a _very_ long time ago. I guess most Voorahi are content to stay there. I wasn't."

"What's it like there?"

Another shrug. "Big. Boring. Voorahi spend a lot of time training with each other, and there aren't really shops and diners. We do prepare a lot of goods for exports to other places, especially the merchant cities in the Rahadan Desert. But we never leave. We've always had people come pick them up."

It struck Naruto as rather peculiar that the most powerful magic-users in the civilized world hid themselves away so thoroughly. What had they to fear? "What about art or literature?"

Sasuke watched him take another bite of the meat bun. "Sure. Lots of it. We go to school, same as anywhere else. We learn for the sake of learning." A slight pause. "Can I try that?"

Naruto looked down at the bun with a little frown. "You can't eat."

"I don't want to _eat_ it," Sasuke said, getting to hands and knees and crawling toward Naruto. "I just want to taste it." So saying, he grabbed the man's face in his hands and planted his mouth on the elder's.

Without pause or even permission, he plunged his tongue right past lips gone slack with surprise. Naruto reacted without thought. His hands locked around slim arms, and a quick twist had them both toppling down onto the bed. He fell back first, so Sasuke wound up on top of him, straddling his hips.

This transaction garnered no resistance from the boy. He feasted at Naruto's mouth, and it could barely be classified as a kiss. Within seconds Naruto felt a bead of saliva trickle past his lips, slipping down his jaw. His hands, completely of their own volition, found Sasuke's waist and traveled lower.

A sound lost between a laugh and a hum escaped Sasuke, and he grabbed Naruto's hands. With only light pressure, he pushed them down onto the bed. A clear demand not to touch. To allow this brat, this little slip of a thing, to control the kiss.

And Naruto let him. Sasuke's tongue, brazen and demanding, flicked and licked and slid against every inch of the inside of the captain's mouth. Whenever Naruto tried to capture it, to nibble or suck at it, Sasuke used his own to shove it down.

He couldn't help it; he started chuckling through his nose. It made Sasuke pull back, sitting up. It rested his weight on Naruto's groin, generating a pleasant pressure. A cute little smirk hovered on his lips.

"I like it better like this."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You," Sasuke replied. "Your energy, I mean. When you're angry or upset or depressed, your colors change."

It took quite an effort not to grind up into Sasuke's cute, firm little ass. "Oh? You can see colors?"

"No. I mean, yes, but not like looking at a tapestry or painting." He made a vexed sound. "It's really hard to explain. It's not like you're surrounded by a miasma of color. I'm _aware_ of the color. Everyone's life energies are different, and even though I don't see them but feel them, they still manifest in my mind's eye as color. Normally, you're a very dark and rich blue. Indigo, really. But then it turns this bloody red. It's spiky and rough."

Already aware how sensitive the boy was to moods, Naruto felt a sliver of guilt. "Is it painful?"

The boy shook his head. "No. It's . . . different. My people don't feel strong emotions. Humans do. So it's more distracting than anything else. But with you . . . I don't know. It's like I'm suddenly looking at something else entirely."

He paused, and introspection blossomed on his face. "Do you mind if I eat it?"

Blink. "Eat it?"

"Yeah. Voorahi eat energy. Humans give off a lot of it. Can I try yours?"

Well, no one ever said pirates had to responsible human beings. "Sure."

The boy shifted, maybe trying to get comfortable. Maybe trying to tease. Either way, Naruto clenched his teeth at the sensation. Sasuke started humming, and his markings lit up with a soft glow.

Reaching up, Naruto ran his hands up the boy's arms. "These truly are exquisite." His fingers trailed up to slim shoulders. "And they've spread."

Sasuke smiled. "It's because I consumed a hurricane. Every time I do something new, my markings record it on my skin."

He didn't stop humming while speaking, and Naruto found the effect somewhat mesmerizing. He wondered if the raven had started feeding, and a few moments later he supposed he received an answer. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut.

"Uhnn, it's so strong."

Already a little hard, Naruto felt another bolt of arousal at that soft sound. _Delicious. Delicious. Take him. Claim him. Make him ours._ He heaved in a slightly desperate breath, gritting his teeth and concentrating on clearing his head. _No. No._ With a hand that didn't tremble, he cupped Sasuke's chin.

"Taste good?" he asked, voice teasing.

Ebony eyes opened to meet summer-blue. "It . . . it's . . ." He abruptly reared back, tossing his head. The humming stopped, and he looked down at Naruto with an expression impossible to define.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned away, looking out the small viewport. "My brother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"My brother's calling me," the boy said. "I can hear his voice."

With a frown, Naruto sat up. It dumped Sasuke rather unceremoniously into his lap. "I don't hear anything."

"Yes, you can," Sasuke said. "Listen. Can't you hear the wind?"

"Sure."

"His voice is within it," Sasuke explained. "Just like when you talk to me on deck or I talk to you. He's using the wind to call for me."

Naruto practically had to restrain himself physically to keep from wrapping around the boy in a possessive hold. "And what does this brother of yours want?"

That brought Sasuke's attention back to him. "Itachi. He probably just wants to make sure I'm okay. My whole family is kind of overprotective, but Itachi and I have always been close." He wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "Do I have your permission to leave the ship and talk to him?"

"No," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't react with the anger the captain had half expected. Instead, he nuzzled the man's jaw. "Please, Captain? I won't stay too long, I promise. You don't want my family to worry about me, do you?"

"Hn," Naruto said, enjoying the boy's attempts to persuade him a little too much. "So instead you make your captain worry? How very selfish."

Lips parting, Sasuke licked at the man's mouth just like a kitten. " _Please_? Five minutes?"

Vasti's breath but it was hard to think about anything with the boy being so fucking cute. Though Naruto knew it was a deliberate choice on Sasuke's part, an overt manipulation, that didn't make it one bit easier to resist. Cupping the back of the boy's head, he fused their mouths together.

Plunging his tongue inside, he roughly pushed Sasuke's tongue down and thrust his own against the roof of the boy's mouth. When Sasuke tried to reciprocate, he lightly bit the boy's plump lower lip before pulling back.

"Three minutes," he said, lowering his hands. "Starting now."

Sasuke stood, all liquid grace. "Thank you, Captain," he all but purred.

When he was gone, Naruto flung himself backward on the bed with a dry laugh. "Fuck. _Fuck_. I don't think I can do this, girl. I'm already out of control and I haven't even had him yet."

Because that brat knew just how to get exactly the response from his captain that he wanted. Naruto felt like a well-played harp. He raked his fingers through his hair. _Whatever. I'm done trying to fight this. I want him. There, I said it. I want him, and I_ will _have him. I'll have him over and over until he can't get enough, until he's addicted, until he's out of his mind._

Just like Naruto.

**o0o**

Unable to deny or fully curb his excitement to see Itachi, Sasuke once again made his way from _Maiden's Tear_ and out to open water. When the ship was pretty much out of sight in the darkness, Sasuke landed atop the water and focused on his brother's call.

Moments later, a wispy image of his brother appeared. Itachi gave him a ghost of a smile. "It took you so long to reply I was begining to think you'd ignore me."

Sasuke shrugged, unrepentant. "I had other things going on, but I would never ignore you."

"I'm grateful for that, at least," the elder Uchiha said.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But it's been several days since we last spoke, and I couldn't help but worry. You're my little brother."

The younger smiled. "I'm fine, I told you. I've already seen several new places. I didn't tell you before, but the captain took me to Therinvold. I think you told me you've been there, right? It's a lot different from home, but I liked it there."

The soft smile returned. "I'm glad. Did you get to meet some shamans?"

Sasuke nodded. "Several. And the Sage. She's strange, but I really respect her."

Itachi nodded, looking thoughtful. "She's a very strong woman. So, you're still getting along with this sea captain?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice relatively neutral.

Itachi sighed. "While I may not have approved of your choice to run away, I am at least grateful you found someone who treats you well."

Sasuke felt a flush of pleasure to have his brother's support. "Me, too. He even gave me the best job on the ship, taking care of these beautiful terns he uses as messenger birds."

Itachi chuckled. "Well, you were always great with animals. So, where is your grand adventure taking you next?"

Hesitating, Sasuke weighed his options. He didn't think his brother would come after him but, _What if he did and then that other Voorahi attacked him, too?_ Of course, Itachi was older than Sasuke and even better at using magic than his younger brother.

"A seaport in the Imperium. Skanda." _I trust you, brother. You would never betray me._

There was no mistaking the concern that crossed Itachi's face. "I won't tell you what to do, little brother," he said slowly, "but promise me you will be careful. Most humans in the Imperium are impotent and weak, no threat to us. But there are some who have delved into the most depraved and despicable acts of magic to gain power over others. Never lower your guard."

Sasuke smiled. "I won't. I _have_ learned a few things out here in the real world."

Itachi snorted. "You're an Uchiha, after all. Remember your training, and be better about contacting me."

"Yes, brother," Sasuke said with a smirk.

His brother's image gave him a last smile before disappearing with a shimmer. Mood lifted, Sasuke decided to waste a little energy flying. He hadn't begun to use up all the power he'd eaten from the hurricane.

And he had absolutely no intention of sticking to the three-minute time limit Naruto had given him. Obedience would be the captain's reward for yielding to the Voorahi. He couldn't help riling the man. It was too much of a thrill to feel that sliver of uncertainty, of intimidation.

To wonder if he could, in fact, control Captain Black at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**yellowisgold,** you asked me how long this story will be. I'm not really sure. Probably forever. lol

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 16 / Rendezvous**

Though he could hardly be considered a romantic, Kiba's favorite part of the day was sunset. All the brightness of day being softened up by the oncoming dark, every color deepening in hue and splashing wildly across the sky, it reminded him of an artist's unfinished canvas.

His second favorite part of the day was sunrise. The colors weren't quite as vivid at sunrise, but everything came back to life after a peaceful sleep and greeted the sun like a long-lost lover. _Maiden's Tear_ was hardly an exception.

He strode onto the deck and stretched luxuriously in the new sun. Gaara, who probably only slept about four hours a night, was already at the helm. Sasuke, who probably never slept, was up in the crow's nest.

"Heeeeeey, nightingale," Kiba drawled. "Come down here."

The boy, who had been watching away over the horizon, glanced down at Kiba. Without hesitation, he stepped out of the bucket and dropped lightly down onto the deck. Kiba felt his mouth go dry. Today, the slender beauty was wearing a blood-red half kimono. It only felt to mid-thigh, and it was belted at the waist with a warm copper ribbon.

_Ugh, I could just eat you up._

Sasuke looked up at him with that face capable of making even the most beautiful woman weep in envy. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kiba said, scooping the kid up and setting him on his shoulder; _Seriously, how is he so damn light?_ "Just wanted to say good morning. How you doing since you gobbled up a hurricane?"

He looked up in time to see Sasuke smirk. "Fine. I've been trying to find ways to get rid of the excess energy, but it's hard."

"Hm, well, you'll think of something," Kiba said with confidence, his hand seriously higher than necessary on the kid's thigh. And he'd unconsciously placed it underneath that luxurious silk material.

Sasuke abruptly pointed south. "There's a ship. It's still too far away for me to see it, but I can sense human life. It's a pretty big ship."

Kiba blinked and turned, pointlessly looking where the boy indicated. "Damn, we're just so popular. Oy, Ino. What're you doing up here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Ino, who'd just climbed up top, tossed her long platinum blonde ponytail. "Don't tell me what to do, mangy dog."

Sasuke smiled again. "I'm glad you look so much better."

She trotted to Kiba's side, leaning over and smooching the kid's bare knee. "It's because some pretty little skylark sang to me all afternoon. I see you've finally converted Kiba to your beast of burden. About time he was good for something."

"Fuck you talking about, bitch?" Kiba demanded. "I just like having cute little songbirds sit on my shoulder. I ain't no beast of burden."

"You're a beast, and you're definitely a burden," Ino scoffed. "Sasuke-honey, you want to come keep me and Sakura company while we eat breakfast? And then help me inventory the mess hall's supplies? Gotta start making a list for Kingsport."

Kiba didn't miss how Sasuke brightened. "Kingsport? We're making berth at Kingsport again?"

He squeezed a milky-white thigh. "What's so exciting about that?" he wanted to know. "It's a filthy dive filled with thieves and bastards who would as soon poke you in the eye as look at ya."

Ino punched his shoulder, and like Sakura the bitch didn't hold back. "You're such a pansy. Kingsport is the best dive in the fucking world. You just stick with me this time, Sasuke. Me and Sakura will show you a great time."

"This ain't the time for that!" Kiba stated. "Sasuke detected a ship coming. Gaara, adjust our helm . . . um, whatcha think, nightingale? About nine degrees south?"

The cute kid blinked, furrowing his brow and crinkling his nose in thought. "I don't know for sure." His eyes slid half closed, and he took a few slow breaths. His markings took on a faint glow, and a bright red line abruptly appeared on the ocean's surface. "Is it all right if you follow that, Gaara?"

The redheaded helmsman nodded. "Of course. Ino, I think I remember seeing on the fleet's schedule that _The Cursed Eye_ is in this area?"

Ino folded her arms. "Hm, actually I think you're right. Good memory. I'll go confirm that with Naruto. Eh, I mean Captain Uzumaki." She smooched Sasuke's other knee this time. "We'll revisit breakfast soon, cutie."

" _The Cursed Eye_?" Sasuke repeated, looking down at Gaara and Kiba for clarification.

"It's the newest member to Crimson Brothers' fleet," Kiba said, already scowling.

"The captain is difficult," Gaara added. "Most of our crew don't like him."

"He's a fucking arrogant ass," Kiba grumbled. "He made it sound like him joining Crimson Brothers was a favor to Naruto. Prick."

Sasuke looked southward again, and there was no mistaking the curiosity on his face. A rather wicked eagerness lit up in his ebony eyes. "I can't wait to meet him."

Gaara suddenly stepped down off the helm deck. "Is it all right if you take over for a minute, Kiba?"

Startled, Kiba shrugged. "Sure. You never take much of a break."

"Sasuke, come with me."

Less willing to let Sasuke go than Gaara, the first mate nonetheless let the boy slip off his shoulder. "Come back quick. You know the captain's gonna want more information."

Nodding, the boy padded after Gaara. Kiba sighed and took the helm. It was a little bit fun to be back behind the wheel.

**o0o**

Though it could be considered taking liberties with the captain's things, Gaara suspected Naruto would agree with his plan. He led the way amidships, inviting Sasuke into his own private cabin and closing the door. Though personally he enjoyed the way Sasuke dressed, just this once it was time to exercise prudence.

"The captain of _Cursed Eye_ is a very different sort than Captain Uzumaki," he said, gesturing Sasuke to sit on the room's only chair. Unlike the captain, he didn't have a bed but rather a hammock.

"You know him well?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes bright with curiosity.

"Not well," Gaara said, consulting his wardrobe. Sasuke was close enough to his own height and body shape it ought to be fine. "I've had cause to meet him on a few occasions. He's cold and extremely arrogant. And absurd as it may be, if he sees you dressed like that he will automatically dismiss you as the captain's whore."

Half expecting the young Voorahi to react poorly to this revelation, Gaara was a bit surprised to see Sasuke mull that over without anger. Only introspection showed on his face.

"Humans assign strange values to things," he said at length. Then he looked up at Gaara. "But I trust your judgment. What should I wear?"

Gaara handed him a pair of black three-quarter leg breeches and a pearl-gray shirt of a very fine linen. The laces in front were black. Sasuke stood and immediately stripped off the kimono, surprising the helmsman again. He shimmied into the breeches, which were only a bit too lose around the waist, but he disdained the shirt.

"Naruto told me not to cover my markings."

Considering they were the most visible proof of Sasuke's race, Gaara nodded. "Then an over tunic," he said half to himself. He rummaged a little to find one he thought would suit the boy best.

Sasuke accepted the article and held it to his chest, running his hands across the crushed velvet. "This is really soft," he murmured.

Unlike the women's tunics the boy often wore, this one didn't open in the front and need to be belted closed. Sasuke slipped it over his head, and the soft material fell to just above mid-thigh. Like the breeches it was black, but the hem, neckline, and sleeves were all bordered in thick bands of shimmery gold silk.

Last, Gaara handed him the matching sash. Sasuke tied it around his waist, and Gaara stepped back to observe the complete picture. For some reason, the boy looked younger this way. He could pass for eighteen or even nineteen in women's clothes.

But with more skin covered, he looked young and even slightly demure, especially with bare feet. Not quite the effect Gaara had wanted, but he realized this was probably even better than his initial intent. _The Cursed Eye_ 's captain would underestimate Sasuke but not dismiss him.

And he had a feeling Captain Uzumaki would approve.

Sasuke turned in a full circle. "Well? Is this better?"

Gaara nodded. "Yes."

"Anything else I should do?" the boy inquired.

He beckoned Sasuke follow him back up. "He will probably deliberately try to rile you." He stopped himself from adding anything else onto that statement. Sasuke wasn't foolish.

Again reacting differently than expected, the boy grinned. "He sounds interesting."

Gaara almost smiled. Good a word as any to describe him.

When he ascended to the deck, Naruto was already there. The captain gave Gaara a look of minor irritation, nodding to the helm.

"Don't shirk your duties," he said while beckoning to Sasuke.

"Yes, Captain," Gaara said, retaking his spot.

Sasuke glided to the man's side. "The ship's a lot closer now, I'll try to see its colors."

"No need," the captain said, slipping an arm around the boy's waist and leading him to the helm deck. He took his usual place to the navigator's left. "It's _The Cursed Eye._ We have a scheduled rendezvous. When we're close enough, just bring the two ships to a stop."

Sasuke nodded, and Gaara saw Naruto run his hand up the boy's bare arm. Attention which Sasuke seemed not to notice as he started humming again. Within sixty seconds, _Maiden's Tear_ had visibly slowed. The sails didn't go slack, but they softened a little.

Kiba sent a few crewmen up into the rigging, and a fully armed Sakura and her right hand man Shikamaru took up positions by the retractable rail where they always lowered the gangplank. No shows of trust even for fellow Crimson Brothers.

Presently, the approaching ship appeared on the horizon. Nearly as sleek in design as _Maiden's Tear_ , it cruised toward them at quite the speed. Gaara noticed, however, that it perceptibly slowed as it neared. By the time it was within a few hundred meters, it glided through the water at a crawl.

Then Sasuke, still humming, spoke some words in the language Gaara didn't recognize. The water around the two ships went glassy-smooth, and both _Maiden's Tear_ and _The Cursed Eye_ came to a dead stop. To someone long used to the ceaseless motion at sea, Gaara felt rather unnerved.

At Kiba's signal, crewmen dropped the gangplank. The other ship's captain and four other crew were waiting, and at this invitation they crossed onto _Maiden's Tear._ Sakura and Shikamaru took up escorting positions, and no one displayed any tension.

Gaara knew it was there, though. Not a single member of this crew liked or trusted the captain of _The Cursed Eye_.

The small entourage stopped at the base of the helm deck, a small display of respect. "Captain Uzumaki," the leader said.

Naruto waited a few seconds before striding down to meet him. Sasuke, silent and dark eyes watchful, ghosted along behind him.

"Captain Hyuga."

The two men shook hands.

Neji Hyuga wore self-confidence like a cloak. His countenance, his posture, even his clothing spoke of supreme arrogance. Tall and muscle well-defined, he had made a name for himself on the seas at an age nearly as young as Naruto. He wore his brown hair long and pulled into a loose tail, and his pale lavender eyes had no visible pupil.

Typical of a Mystic.

"I have the report prepared you requested," Hyuga said, ignoring everyone on deck save for Naruto. "And some additional information I thought you might find of interest."

If Naruto found it strange or disappointing Neji had no reaction to a Voorahi on his ship, he didn't show it. "Then shall we?"

"I would prefer," Hyuga said in his cold voice, "to speak with you alone. Pets have no place in captains' business." He didn't look around, but his meaning could not be clearer.

Gaara half hoped Sasuke would sink the bastard's ship.

The boy, however, smiled. It was a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. "My, you've come up in the world, Neji. Are you trying to make your cousin cry?"

Hyuga froze for a split second, and Gaara thought he saw a flicker of uncertainty in the man's cold eyes. It was gone too soon to tell. He glanced at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Captain?"

Naruto smiled. Or, perhaps it was more accurate to say a frozen parody of a smile curved his lips. "Certainly." He led the way to the deck hatch.

As they disappeared below, there was no mistaking the vindictive glee on Sasuke's face. The boy watched the pair until they disappeared, and Gaara felt the stirring of something new within him. He'd underestimated Sasuke.

_I didn't know he was cruel_ _._

**o0o**

Naruto had to exercise quite a good deal of self-control not to grin as he led Neji to his stateroom. _So Sasuke knows who he is. Interesting. I've never seen anyone get the better of him without him acknowledging them first._ The smirk fought to cross his face. _Good boy._

Stateroom door firmly closed, Neji removed some charts and papers from his shoulder bag. " _Lucky Dog_ has been patrolling these waters here, off the coast of Cape Wesbryn, ambushing and sinking Imperium ships trying to chart new waters for their slave routes. The navies of both Tantra and Kaemdra have been peculiarly silent on this matter, even though the Imperium has sent them outraged missives to do something about it since technically, those are their sovereign waters."

Naruto couldn't help snorting. Tantra and Kaemdra, though also human countries, had never once opposed Crimson Brothers. "Too cowardly. I suppose the rumors that our ships are outfitted with cannons designed by Mystics doesn't hurt."

"Indeed," Neji said. "It took about two weeks and three sunk ships for them to give up. I intercepted an Imperium ship sailing west toward the Wintering Sea, and it turns out the ships Captain Inuzuka sank were cannon fodder."

Instantly, a red haze filtered over Naruto's vision. "So the bastards were only exploring around there as a front?"

"So it would seem," Neji replied. He pointed to a set of orders. "The Imperium has already established a relatively stable slave route. Though I and two other of your ships have been searching the area for days, we haven't found anything yet. The orders never make any mention of the route they secured."

Growling in the back of his throat, Naruto resisted the urge to flip the damn table over. Since it was bolted down that wouldn't accomplish much. "Fucking bastards." He knew immediately he would have better luck finding this route, given that he had Sasuke with him now. He'd really hoped to put the boy's talents to a somewhat different use.

"The Imperium is aware you captured and stole the Voorahi who was intended for the emperor," Neji said. There are orders to watch for your ship and sink it."

As if they could, Naruto thought with total dismissal.

"There's more," Neji said. "The Imperium dispatched a small vessel to Brylaida."

This news was more irritating than troubling. "Attempting to garner sympathy from the Sylph?"

"I can think of no other motive," Neji said. "If any non-human civilizations would care to aid the Imperium, it would be the Snow Folk. It's difficult to imagine the Sylph doing so, but not impossible."

"When was this ship dispatched?" Naruto asked.

"Four days ago. I studied the fleet's schedule. The only ship remotely close enough to stop it would be _Cruel Mistress_ , and even she may not make it in time. I anticipated your wish and sent a messenger bird with orders."

Snorting, Naruto leaned back in his chair. "Well, they certainly keep me busy. I'm making for Port Skanda, my contact there might have heard of this new slave route. Have there been any reports of trade ships from Brega or Rynsal being attacked?"

"Not since _Blue Whisper_ has been trolling the Rendan Strait," Neji said, unburying one of his charts. "There were two skirmishes, and both offending ships were sunk here. None of the seas around the strait have been charted by the Imperium, so it's been officially deemed unsafe."

"Good," Naruto said, feeling a bolt of satisfaction. At least he'd accomplished protecting two small countries from the Imperium. "I'll send a new schedule to relieve _Blue Whisper_ until I'm satisfied the Imperium is gone for good in those waters."

"It would be prudent," Neji inserted, "to come up with a contingency plan if _Cruel Mistress_ cannot sink that Imperium ship and makes contact in Brylaida."

It would, Naruto had to agree. However, he didn't particularly care to give credence to the notion that the Imperium could make the Sylph give a shit about their stupid problems. More out of curiosity, he asked, "What would you suggest?"

Because of course Neji had an opinion. "I will sail north. If I speak with the Snow Queen, as a Mystic my voice will weigh heavily."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, this time not preventing the small smirk from crossing his lips. "And you can speak on behalf of the nation of Wystieria?"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I have no need for that."

There were many rebuttals to that statement. Since politicking was not the job of a pirate, Naruto chose none of them. Instead, "Fine. Take _Cursed Eye_ north."

The other captain nodded. "Would you like me to distribute the new ship schedule?"

"No," Naruto replied. "We'll be in Kingsport in three days, I'll do it then."

With business concluded and no new orders to receive, Neji seemed to relax. Finally, he asked what'd clearly been bothering him all this time. "Who is that Voorahi whelp?"

Naruto gave a mellow smile. "His name is Sasuke."

For a moment, silence. Then, "Clearly clan Uchiha."

Curious, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You've met?"

"No," Neji said. "I didn't even know the Uchiha clan had such a young member. He looks enough like Mikoto Uchiha he must be hers."

For a moment, Naruto amused himself trying to picture what Sasuke's immediate family looked like. "Have you been to the Voorahi city?"

"Once," Neji replied. He leaned against the bolted-down table. "I should warn you. The heads of the Uchiha clan are very powerful, and even they aren't as powerful as their son. Itachi is a demon."

Naruto almost winced at that word choice. "No, he's a Voorahi."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean."

Deciding not to comment on that, Naruto changed the subject. "Take one of my terns with you when you leave. Keep me updated on the situation in Brylaida."

Straightening, the other captain inclined his head. "Of course. I'll wait for you on _Cursed Eye._ "

Having no desire to make small talk with the Mystic while he retrieved one of his birds, Naruto gestured the man to precede him from the stateroom. In the corridor they went opposite directions, and Naruto headed to the hold for his birds.

Sleepy heads raised to peer at him when he entered, and he smiled to see how clean and well-kempt the cages were—and their occupants as well.

"Hello, my little friends," Naruto murmured, taking the time to go to each inhabited cage and greet the tern within. "I'm pleased you look so well."

Opening the door of one of the males, he lifted the bird out. It hopped up onto his shoulder, and Naruto grabbed one of the message capsules before heading back up top. As he neared the deck he felt the first ripples of tension. And couldn't help but smile.

When he ascended, the scene unfolded before him.

Sasuke had climbed up onto the deck rail, the gentle wind stirring his hair and the gold sash around his waist. His markings glowed bright red, and his humming could be heard over the breeze. Neji was clearly trying to sail off, but the young Voorahi held _Cursed Eye_ captive along with _Maiden's Tear_.

Giving Neji no choice but to acknowledge the boy. His pale eyes glared up at Sasuke, anger flushing his cheeks a little. Sasuke, by contrast, looked completely calm. Serene, even. He met Neji's eyes with naught but a soft, almost sweet, smile.

When Naruto appeared, Sasuke slowly blinked without taking his eyes off Neji. "There, see? You didn't need to make such a scene, Neji. Here's Captain Uzumaki."

Naruto tried to find it in himself to scold Sasuke for not using the other's proper titles. The desire to do so never manifested, and the words never made it out of his throat.

"Release my ship immediately," Neji growled.

Sasuke lifted his chin, and his smile turned haughty. "You don't command me."

Naruto waited until his bird had crossed to _Cursed Eye._ "No need to show off, Sasuke," he said mildly. He stepped behind the boy and wrapped an arm around his legs to settle him on his shoulder like Kiba always did. "Let them set sail."

Sasuke stopped humming at once, lifting one hand in a graceful wave. "Bye, Neji! I'll tell Hinata you send your love!"

Only by extreme force of will did Naruto keep the smirk off his lips. He lightly smacked his hand against the boy's thigh. "Don't be snide."

But that nasty little grin didn't leave Sasuke's face until _Cursed Eye_ was well far.

Kiba, who had wandered to Naruto's side, frowned. "Who's Hinata?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep the smile at bay. "No one. Get _Maiden_ moving again. Sasuke and I need to have a little talk." So saying, he headed below without putting the boy down.

Once below, he grabbed the boy's waist and swung him down to arms in a proper hold. Completely unable to deny himself any longer, he fused their mouths together. Sasuke, clearly not expecting this, opened his mouth in a gasp. It allowed Naruto's tongue to enter and ruthlessly plunder.

He didn't pull back until he felt almost lightheaded, and Sasuke's eyes were glazed and cheeks flushed.

"Wicked brat," he whispered, "taunting him like that."

The grin instantly came back. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh? And how do you even know who he is? He said you've never met."

"We haven't," Sasuke confirmed. "But I have met his cousin, Hinata. She's pretty close to my age. I think she's turning eighteen this year."

"And is she given to gossip about her family's circumstances?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, no," Sasuke said. "But I'm not just any Voorahi. The ruling Council back home is headed by my father. And the Head Mystic is Hinata's father. So when they got together as they sometimes do, her father confided about the troubles with his brother. And his nephew in particular. So even though I've never met Neji, I recognized him right away."

Naruto wondered just how much of those 'troubles' Sasuke knew. He didn't condone his crew gossiping about other members of the fleet, no matter how obnoxious and pompous they were. All this must have showed on his face, because Sasuke smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to spread the story all over the ship. I just couldn't help giving him a bit of a hard time when he ignored me."

Snorting, Naruto let the boy down. _You really don't like being ignored._ "Go back up and get _Maiden_ moving again."

Then he watched the boy leave, his eyes fixating on Sasuke's cute tiny ass. He knew that tunic belonged to Gaara, and he approved. It really suited him. More, actually, than women's tunics which fit Sasuke a little strangely in the bosom area. And dressing simply like that inevitably drew the eye to the sparkling anklet.

_I'm going to have to get him a second one. With smaller gems of a different color to wear on the same ankle._

These thoughts amused him as he got back to work.


	17. Interlude

I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated this in so long. It would take me 20 pages to write out why my life is so incredibly hectic right now. I had 3 huge changes happen all at once in my life, and that's not even including my cat getting sick and my car breaking down.

This isn't a real chapter so much as an interlude, but I am almost finished with the next chapter and aim to have it posted by the end today or tomorrow. I promise I **haven't** abandoned this story!

* * *

He walked with a straight back, but unlike a man possessed of tremendous arrogance and self-importance, he did not carry his shoulders squared and chest puffed out. His chin had the slightest downward tilt, giving the impression that he was always looking up; even when the one held in his sight was shorter.

Perhaps this should have made him look soft or weak. It did not. The effect was chilling, as though here was a man who saw right through everything.

It was made all the more so by eyes a permanent, blood-red in color.

His features were angular and masculine, his hair dark and long but well-kempt. It framed a face pale of countenance but not sickly, and the narrow slash of his mouth often wore the barest hint of a smirk.

Most who looked upon him felt a sense of dread without a clear reason, for he spoke with a soft voice and a pleasant accent. He did not curse, he did not threaten, and his manners were almost gentle.

And yet, something about him kept people from finding him beautiful.

It was a paradox which amused him.

He strode across the grand audience chamber, the enormous stained-glass windows casting colored light across the marble floor. The heels of his boots clicked sharply, his stride purposeful and unhurried. With an elegant flourish of his cloak, he dropped gracefully to one knee before the throne.

"Your Majesty," he addressed the emperor of the Imperium. "You look in splendid health, if I may say."

The emperor's mouth spread in a wide, indulgent smile. "Ah, my favorite merchant lord. I'm expecting good news."

Red eyes, which had lowered in a show of respect, flicked to the emperor's face. At forty-one, it was a strong face only beginning to show lines and a few slashes of gray hair at the temples. Him, most people did find attractive.

"Perhaps," he said with a low hum, "my news is best left for your ears alone?"

The emperor blinked. "Yes," he said. "Yes, of course it is." He looked to the Knight Guard. "You may leave."

They shared somewhat discontented looks. The emperor's secretive communions with this strange and dangerous man was only whispered about behind closed doors, and no member of the court approved. Yet, they left without contesting their monarch's decision. The large double doors boomed closed, a sound which echoed hollowly across the cold floors.

He smiled. "Very good, Your Majesty," he all but purred, rising from his knee. "I have received terribly annoying news about the thing I asked of you. I ask so very little of you, and you have failed. I don't quite know what to say."

The emperor hopped up, clasping his hands in an earnest fashion. "Please don't despair. I have not forgotten our promise. And I didn't lose the merchandise. Only, I'm working on how best to retrieve it."

The red-eyed man raised an eyebrow. "I dislike it when you refer to him as _merchandise_. He is so much more than that. More than you or your entire kingdom."

The emperor nodded vigorously. "Yes, you're right of course."

The dark-haired man relaxed. "You know where he is?"

"Yes. I'm afraid my transport ship was sunk by the scourge of the seas."

A dark smile. "Ah. Your bane. The one who outsmarts you at every turn."

"Captain Black." The emperor spat the words as the most profane curse. "It was dumb luck he managed to find my transport ship. I've heard disturbing rumors he has your prize in his possession, and worse, that he freed the boy."

For a time, silence. The man with crimson eyes mulled this over, expression drawn and pensive. Then, a slow smile. "How interesting."

Another hesitation. "Shall I send more ships after him?" the emperor asked.

Blinking as if he'd forgotten the emperor's existence, he waved a negligent hand. "No. You've proven utterly ineffective. No, I will deal with this myself. You can't even handle this Captain Black when he has only mundane means to challenge you. What use could you possibly be against him and a Voorahi, no matter how young?"

He chuckled, and it was a pleased sound. "Thank you for your services, Your Majesty. I require nothing more for the moment. Should I have further need, I will let you know."

Turning, he offered no further courtesy as he swept from the hall.

A master didn't show courtesy to a puppet.


	18. Chapter 18

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it took me forever to finish this chapter! And it feels suuuuuuper boring to me. So much info. I have no free time in my life right now, I just have none, I want to sleep for a year. I'm hoping by the end of August things will return to normal!!! To everyone who expressed concern for my kitty, thank you very much. His condition turns out to be more of an annoyance than a danger, which I suppose is good.

Shout out to **TheRegalHarvester** : you pointed out a minor discrepancy, one which I edited. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The One-Eyed Man**

They walked into Port Skanda under cover of nightfall, and for once Naruto drew no attention to the young Voorahi at his side. Though the captain didn't say, Sasuke got the distinct impression this was to avoid bringing trouble to his contact than because Captain Black feared the Imperium presence in the city.

And it had a large one. Sasuke recognized the uniforms, and he felt a bolt of anger.

"Look at the grandness of this city," Naruto said abruptly, voice low. "It was built on slave labor. That is the Imperium's legacy."

His rage, raw and black as night, washed over Sasuke and made him shiver. It felt like claws, sharp and ragged, slicing through his insides. He resisted the urge to hum and soothe the man's anger away.

The streets were white cobblestone, laid so closely together it almost gave the illusion of one very long block of stone. The architecture of the market square buildings drew the eye up in sweeping curves, giving the impression that they had no corners or edges.

Quite lovely, and in a way it reminded Sasuke of home. The city under Lake Calm was built in a similar fashion, designed to give the current nothing against which to drag. The biggest difference were the colors.

The buildings in Port Skanda were all painted a tawny brown. Back home, the buildings were all different colors that shifted constantly in the swirling waters.

"Who is this man we're going to see?" he asked to distract the captain.

It partially worked. "An old friend," Naruto said. "Do you remember me telling you about Iruka?"

Sasuke nodded. "Is he your contact?"

"No, but he is his partner," Naruto said. "They've been together now for nine years or so. Iruka was the one who introduced us."

"What does he do for a living?" Sasuke asked, curious as to how he could be an effective contact so far from the Imperium's capital city.

Naruto gave him a sideways smile. "Be patient." Amused and a bit indulgent.

Like talking to a kid. Sasuke swallowed a bitter reply.

During the two weeks that it had taken to reach Port Skanda, he'd followed Ino's advice and kept Naruto talking. He'd learned quite a bit about his captain, including the man's favorite color, food, and activities.

He'd learned that Naruto had a weakness for cute or beautiful things. He collected rare gemstones and had them made into delicate jewelry. He loved richly brocaded fabric that felt soft to the touch. He loved sweet-smelling oils and incense.

He'd learned that Naruto hadn't once returned to his home village after being taken from it. He had, however, sent an anonymous gift home: a chest filled with gold. He'd also learned that Naruto had a lot of allies among the Beast Whisperers and Mystics, largely because he'd so aggressively targeted the Imperium slave shipping lanes and completely shut them down.

But there were still some things Sasuke didn't know. Such as what had happened to Naruto during the time he'd been prisoner. It was one thing the man wouldn't discuss. Nor did Sasuke understand why Naruto wasn't afraid of anything, including the Voorahi he'd found.

He'd never once sensed fear from Naruto, not even after he'd gotten that damn muzzle off.

It was enough of a peculiarity that it bothered him a little.

"We're here," Naruto said abruptly, pulling Sasuke from his musings.

The boy looked up. The captain had stopped in front of a mansion with a high iron gate. Clearly, the home of someone very wealthy. "Here?" he said blankly.

Naruto's lips quirked. "What were you expecting?"

"I don't know," Sasuke snapped, trying not to sound defensive. "You always take me into dirty places that reek of urine and stale body odor."

The captain didn't have the good grace to look sheepish. He just chuckled and pushed the gate open. It surprised Sasuke it wasn't locked. He followed Naruto to the porch, which was supported by lavishly carved columns of what appeared to be some kind of black stone. Sasuke lightly touched it and was surprised to discover it was wood.

Naruto pulled the door chime, and Sasuke heard its heavy toll inside the house. About ten seconds later, a youngish man answered. He looked vaguely ill to Sasuke.

He didn't smile to see the pirate, but he did incline his head. "Captain Uzumaki. Come in. Vice-Admiral Hatake is expecting you."

Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue. "Vice-Admiral?" he hissed.

Naruto gave him a smirk. "Did I forget to mention?"

Sasuke had to exercise quite a measure of self-control not to kick the man in the shin.

The youngish, sickly looking man led them into a luxurious foyer with polished marble floors and a sweeping spiral staircase. He led them into what appeared to be a comfortable parlor, a library, and into an enormous study.

A fire burned behind an intricate hearth grate, and an enormous oak desk sat in one corner. Plush sofas and chairs formed a half circle by the fire, and a peculiar smell permeated the air. Not quite sweet, it instantly made the boy so dizzy he staggered.

The closest thing to him was Naruto, and the captain quickly helped him steady. Not at all pleased and feeling some distress, Sasuke quickly hummed to regain his equilibrium as the youngish man closed the study door.

"Ah, my apologies," said a smooth and cultured voice. "I should have considered how that incense would affect a Voorahi."

Blinking the fog from his eyes, Sasuke straightened to glare at their host.

He was tall. Lean but with strong arms. A shock of silvery hair that somehow didn't age him. He wore a cloth mask over most of his face, leaving only one eye visible. Somehow, even without his mouth showing, he still obviously smiled.

"Kakashi," Naruto said, striding forward to clasp the man's arm.

"I'm glad to see you haven't gotten yourself killed," the silver-haired man said, giving the captain a one-armed hug. "Please, sit and introduce me to this lovely child."

Annoyed, Sasuke lifted his chin. "I am _not_ a child, and I can introduce myself."

The man's eye crinkled shut in another smile. "Ah, you're right of course. I wasn't trying to patronize you." He held out his hand. "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Something about him made Sasuke's anger fizzle and drain away. He took the proffered hand. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kakashi gave a gentle squeeze before releasing him. "A pleasure. There have been whispers in dark alleys about how the dreaded Captain Black allied himself with a Voorahi. The Imperium has been doing its best to shut them up."

Naruto sank down onto a sofa and pulled Sasuke to sit beside him. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Snorting, Kakashi sat opposite them. "I've been making sure the rumors stay alive. The emperor can't cover it up forever. But enough on that. You came to me for information."

"What exactly is a Vice-Admiral?" Sasuke interrupted.

Kakashi leaned back, propping an ankle on his opposite knee. "Where are my manners? I am a vice-admiral of the emperor's naval fleet. One of twelve. I'm responsible for this region and answer only to the admiral and emperor."

Feeling like he was missing something, Sasuke looked at him. "But . . . why? If you're friends with Naruto, you can't possibly feel any loyalty to the Imperium. Why would you fill such a position if you hate them?"

"A fair question," Kakashi said. "I was born into the Imperium. My father was an officer, and so was my grandfather. Unlike them, I had . . . shall we say, an experience when I was a young man that swayed my neutral opinion of the Imperium."

Normally, Sasuke couldn't stand cryptic explanations. For some reason, he couldn't summon real irritation as he demanded, "What does that mean?"

"It means my eyes were opened," Kakashi said. "I saw the Imperium for what it was. But I decided to follow my father's plan for me and become an officer anyway, hoping for a chance to use my position against them. Then I met a handsome young pirate who introduced me to Naruto. Now I feed information to him to help him wage war."

Made sense, Sasuke supposed, but he still had a difficult time imagining serving an empire he hated just to undermine them. _Humans are strange._

Naruto leaned forward and changed the subject. "I need to know about this new shipping lane the fleet established."

"Ah, yes," Kakashi said, rising and going to his desk. "I had a feeling you'd be asking, I prepared some charts. This information was restricted only to the officers in an attempt to keep it from you. I should warn you now; they picked a damn good location. Getting to it will take a good deal of time."

Naruto spread out one of the charts. After a brief perusal, he cursed. "Through the Avarran Strait. I had hoped those bastards would stay away from it since the waters are infested with giant eels."

Kakashi heaved a sigh and closed his eye. "There was quite a campaign to clear the waters," he said, "and then another one to survey the sea stacks to pick the best and most hidden route. It's not easily accessible."

Sasuke studied the chart. "If there's only one way into the strait, I can collapse enough sea stacks to make it impassable."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Of course you can. Naruto, why didn't you get yourself a Voorahi ages ago?"

A comment which annoyed Sasuke and Naruto ignored. "It isn't blocking the strait which presents a challenge," he said, looking at Sasuke. "It's getting to it. Taking out one or two lone slave ships is easy. Facing down an armada is entirely different."

A point which Sasuke could only concede.

"You stopped a hurricane, though," the captain continued. "Would you be able to do anything about an Imperium fleet?"

"You stopped a hurricane?" Kakashi said, blinking.

It was Sasuke's turn to ignore. "I don't know," he admitted to his captain. "All I did was consume the hurricane's energy and turn it into rain and wind. I . . . sapped its power. I can't exactly do that to ships manned by humans. I've never tried something like that."

Kakashi rose from his chair and padded to sofa to sit on Sasuke's other side. He reached over and ran a hand up Sasuke's arm. "May I see your living stories?"

It seemed impolite—even rude—of him to touch without permission, but Sasuke couldn't summon the appropriate response. Instead, he just rolled up the sleeve of the dark violet silk shirt he wore beneath his black tunic.

Warm, strong, calloused hands immediately traveled up his pale skin. Kakashi cupped his arm with something like reverence, his single visible eye greedily tracing over the dark markings.

"Really quite incredible," he murmured. "You're so young to have so many."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you even know about our stories?"

"Quite a bit," Kakashi said, suddenly lifting Sasuke's hand and pressing a lingering kiss to the tender skin of his wrist. "To some extent, I can even read them."

Startled, Sasuke stared at him for a long moment without speaking before offering a lame, "You can?"

A soft chuckle. "To some extent, I said."

Another pause. "Where did you learn that?" he asked the man.

Whether Kakashi was prepared to answer or not he'd probably never know. The study door opened, and another man strode inside. A calm and gentle aura followed this human like a heavy cloak, a promise of acceptance so powerful it felt like an embrace.

And Sasuke all but drowned. It lulled him like the rocking of _Maiden's Tear_ on the waves, and the impression only strengthened as the newcomer stopped in front of Sasuke and smiled.

"You must be Sasuke," he said. "I'm Iruka." He held out his hand.

As if in a trance, Sasuke slowly reached up to accept the touch. Warm fingers, more slender but just as calloused as Kakashi's, curled around his own and gently squeezed. The touch strengthened the impression to the point Sasuke drew in a shuddering breath and yanked away as if burned.

Probably a rude reaction, but he didn't apologize. "Naruto mentioned you," he commented to fill the awkward gap.

Iruka only smiled. "I'd be surprised if he didn't. We've known each other a long time."

"I didn't know he mentioned _me_ ," Sasuke said, giving Naruto a faint glare.

"He's been bragging about you for weeks," Kakashi said, waving a negligent hand and rising. He retook his former chair.

Iruka, meanwhile, pulled Naruto up into a hug. For a moment, just for a moment, Sasuke was struck by a strong impression that Naruto was suddenly much younger. Then the embrace ended, and Kakashi leaned up to pull Iruka down onto the chair with him, which put the darker-haired man half on his lap.

"I want to know more of the ship sailing north," Naruto brought them back to business.

The change in topic and atmosphere was jarring, and Sasuke seriously wished he didn't feel so quite off-balance.

"Ah, yeah," Kakashi said, rolling his eye. "One of the emperor's more dimwitted schemes, if you ask me. I sincerely doubt he'll find any sympathy among the Snow Folk. He'll try, but he won't find it."

"How can you be so sure?" Naruto demanded. "They've long been at odds with Easterners. It seems if any were like to offer the Imperium aid, it would be them."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said, still dismissive, "but not against you. There are a lot of rumors drifting around that you're cursed." A snort. "Not so far from the truth."

Naruto looked annoyed. "I'm not _cursed_."

"Besides," Kakashi said, ignoring him, "the captain of that vessel is loyal to me, not the Imperium."

"Oh?" Naruto said. "Anyone I know?"

"Not well," Kakashi said, "though I did introduce you about six years ago. Rin."

"I remember her," Naruto said, nodding. "You're sure of her loyalty?"

"As I am of yours."

"I've never been to Brylaida," Sasuke mused. "What's it like there?"

Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other, exchanging a smirk. "It's full of Sylph," Kakashi said, "and that's basically all there is to say."

"What he _means_ ," Iruka said with a light chuckle, "is it's cold all year round, the snow never melts off the mountains, and even the valleys maintain a light dusting of it. They grow very little produce of their own, so they mostly eat meat and bread."

"And the Snow Folk are just as cold as the mountains," Kakashi said. "No sense of humor, those bastards."

"They're just rough around the edges," Iruka said. "They live in a rugged land, so of course they're . . . um, a bit—"

"Boring?" Kakashi suggested. "Small-minded? Annoying?"

" _Cloistered_ ," Iruka said firmly.

"Using such sweet terms," Kakashi said, grabbing Iruka's hand and kissing it through his cloth mask.

"But I didn't come down here to interrupt," Iruka said, rising. "I only came to say hello. You'll be in Port Skanda a few days, yes? I'll make sure there's a room prepared."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't stay here. It's too conspicuous. Kakashi shouldn't have unexpected guests."

"A vice admiral should only have important company, after all," Kakashi muttered, rolling his eye. "We'll slip away for breakfast, though."

"Sounds wonderful," Naruto said, and Sasuke was surprised to hear such warmth as he stood up and embraced the man again. "I'd like you to get to know Sasuke, too."

Iruka smiled at Sasuke, then, and the boy felt real affection burgeoning in the man's gentle aura. "I'll see you both in the morning, then. Sasuke, I hope you sleep well. Naruto, take care of him. There's a fine inn only a dozen city blocks, it's called _The Rising Tide_. Stay there, and I'll round you up in the morning."

When he was gone, Sasuke gazed at the door through which he'd exited. "He's strange," he mumbled.

Kakashi laughed. "I quite agree, though I wonder what makes you say that? You only just met."

Sasuke shook his head. "I can feel his aura. He cares a lot about people. It's strange."

"Mm, he does have the gentlest heart of any man I've ever met," Kakashi agreed.

With a small grin, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "You told me he was a pirate when you met. How did someone like that ever become a pirate?"

"That's an interesting story, actually," Kakashi said, "and perhaps one he'd like to tell you himself. Naruto, shall we conclude the reason you came?"

Naruto, who had leaned back and all but lounged on the sofa, nodded. "I'm sure Sasuke is tired, and so am I. We walked quite some distance to get here."

"Ah, keeping your lovely lady out of sight?" Kakashi asked. "Where did you park her, anyway?"

"Somewhere safe," Naruto replied. "Shall we?"

"Mm. I have a fair bit more to discuss than the slave route, anyway." Kakashi leaned back. "I'm rather in a position to hear the most interesting rumors, and a very interesting one has been swirling around the capital city. Have you heard tell of a man who whispers in the emperor's ear?"

Naruto blinked. "No, I haven't."

"Mm. I've never laid eyes on him, so I don't know much, but the nobility quite loathe him. He holds many private counsels with the emperor, and the emperor is very closed-mouthed about them."

With a frown, Naruto straightened a bit. "Private counsels?"

"I have reason to travel to the capital now and then," Kakashi said, "but I haven't had reason to lately, so I'm afraid I can't tell you much about him. I did entertain a lordling some days past, however, who told me the number of these private meetings has increased in the last month. He was quite bitter about being snubbed by the emperor in favor of this stranger."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Then this lordling has seen him?"

"Only once," Kakashi said, "and I did manage to gently pry a description out of him, but the lordling didn't see his whole face. Said he was tall with dark hair and pale skin, which doesn't tell us much. But more, he said the man had a soft voice and unusual accent. One he couldn't place, so he isn't native to the Imperium."

Curious, having little knowledge of human governments, Sasuke rested his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "How many human kingdoms are there?" he asked.

"Seven," Kakashi replied, "on the mainland. There are four small kingdoms in the south and to the west."

"Does that include the Imperium?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kakashi replied. "The Imperium is considered a conglomerate. An empire."

"Does this lordling of yours have any idea what the emperor and stranger talk about?" Naruto interrupted.

"No," Kakashi said, "but he did say that the stranger has dismissed the entire court before. Or, at least, encouraged the emperor to dismiss them so they might talk in private."

Naruto brushed a hand over his mouth and stared at the wall. "So he's deeply in the emperor's confidence."

After a pause, Kakashi nodded. "I see it concerns you as much as it concerns me."

"Though I don't know what it means," Naruto murmured, sounding like he was talking to himself.

For a time, both men were silent in their thoughts. It quickly got on Sasuke's nerves, and he rolled his eyes. "Just say it, you're both thinking it. Whoever this man is, he's got the emperor under thrall."

They both looked at him as if they'd forgotten he was there.

It really annoyed him. "Oh, come on. It's an easy thing to do. Hell, _I_ could do it."

"You could?" Kakashi said.

"Yes," Sasuke snapped, "and there are a lot of ways to do it. It can be as simple as manipulating emotions to eroding one's will."

"Yes," Kakashi said slowly, "for a Voorahi, I suppose it would be a simple matter. How would someone who is _not_ Voorahi do it?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke said. Then something in the man's tone made him stop. Without conscious thought, he recoiled. "Wait, are you . . . saying—?"

"We already know there's a Voorahi who can't be trusted," Naruto said, voice strange. "The one who attacked Sasuke."

"But _why_?" Sasuke demanded. "The Voorahi don't care about emperors and kingdoms."

"Do you know every Voorahi?" Kakashi asked, contemplative.

"Well, no," Sasuke admitted, "but . . . _why_?" Helpless.

A brief silence. "There are a lot of questions surrounding that Voorahi," Naruto pointed out. "We have no idea why he attacked you in the first place. Why he sold you to the Imperium. What he's after. Nor even who he really is."

Sasuke stood up and started pacing. "But why? No Voorahi has ever turned against another. We're bonded by our abilities, by our blood, and by our stories. I just can't believe it. I can't."

Kakashi rose and stopped him with an arm around his shoulder. "You can truly think of no Voorahi who's ever left your home? Disappeared for reasons unknown?"

His touch was calming. Sasuke shrugged. "Sure, some leave. There's a whole world outside our walls. But none of them would betray their kin. They just wouldn't."

Squeezing the boy's shoulder, Kakashi guided him back to the sofa. "Right now, we don't have enough information to make assumptions of any kind. There are different types of magic in this world, and quite a few ways to bring someone under thrall. After all, both Mystics and Shamans are capable of that."

Naruto, who had been quiet through their exchange, nodded. "And there's nothing to say this stranger wouldn't try to control the emperor because he's an enemy of his."

Sasuke nodded, perfectly ready to accept this. "You could ask the Sage at Therinvold, right?" he asked Naruto. "Tsunade would know if there was a Shaman at the capital."

"She would indeed," Naruto replied. "When we return to _Maiden_ , send one of my terns out with the query."

He nodded his assent.

"And about this ship sailing to Brylaida," Naruto said, turning to Kakashi, "I was made aware by one of my captains, and one of my fleet is sailing north to intercept. She won't likely make it in time."

Kakashi's expression turned thoughtful. "A Mystic flies your colors, right?"

"Yes. Of the Hyuga family."

"Then I presume you're sending him north?"

"Yes, it was his suggestion."

Kakashi leaned sideways, resting his chin on his hand. "Then might I make an additional suggestion? Have the Head Mystic reach out to the Snow Queen. Even Kaguya would not ignore that. Especially if the Voorahi ruling Council is behind them. And it would be a quick matter to make the Voorahi aware, since it's the Uchiha Clan that heads the Council. The Hyuga and Uchiha are steadfast allies."

It was extremely disconcerting, feeling like the floor had fallen from beneath him. Sasuke sucked in a long breath. "How do you know that?" he growled. "How could you _possibly_ know that?"

Kakashi's only visible eye, storm-dark, locked on Sasuke's ebon. "I know a great deal more than that," he said, his voice pitched low. Almost hypnotic. "You had a cousin. He died many years ago. You would have been very young. Maybe two or three."

Sasuke leaned farther back on the sofa as if that could somehow put more distance between him and this masked man.

"Obito," Kakashi continued, "was a friend of mine. He died trying to save me."

Sasuke mutely shook his head.

"And his last act before he died," the man murmured, reaching up and gripping the edge of his mask, "was to give me this."

A long, vertical scar bisected his left eye, but that wasn't what captured Sasuke's attention and refused to let go. The iris didn't match the right eye. Instead, it was blood red. His lips peeled away from his teeth in a silent snarl.

"Demon," he hissed. Words of power sprang up on his tongue, fingers clenching a white-knuckled grip on the sofa's arm.

" _Silence_."

The single word, heavy and solemn, fell into the air like a mountain.

All the air left Sasuke's lungs in a stunned gasp. _Tha . . . that . . . he just used a word of power on me._ His chest heaved as if he'd run a marathon, and he didn't fully register rising and stumbling away until his back connected with the wall.

Kakashi followed him, his pace slow and hands held loose at his side. A display to calm a wild, panicking animal.

Sasuke swallowed harshly around a throat gone completely dry. After several desperate attempts, he finally managed to choke out, _"Stop."_

The man stopped, but he was close enough to touch. His hand, wearing a fingerless glove, came up and cupped Sasuke's cheek. "Don't be frightened, Sasuke. I'm still human."

A hum spilled from Sasuke's lips, more to calm himself than anything else. "You're lying," he panted, breathing rapid. "You're lying. It's red. It's _red_."

Kakashi reached up and brushed fingers beneath his own left eye. "You should know better than most, since it's your clan that developed and perfected the ability, but demons aren't the only creatures with red eyes."

"When I use that ability," Sasuke snapped, "my eyes turn red _briefly_. They don't _stay_ red."

"True," Kakashi said, and he _finally_ backed up a few paces, "and that was true of Obito as well. But he activated the ability right before he died, so that I might have limited use of it. I am not Voorahi. I can't summon magic as you do."

Feeling lost between horrified and fascinated, Sasuke threw Naruto a furious glare. This felt like some sort of betrayal. The captain should have _warned_ him!

"But I also know," Kakashi went on, "that when a Voorahi does certain things with his power, his eyes can turn red permanently."

It was with great difficulty that Sasuke didn't react to this statement. "I wouldn't know anything about that," he lied, lifting his chin. "Don't use words of power on me."

The silver-haired man chuckled. "Its effect was clearly weak and temporary," he brushed it off. "I'm hardly a match for a true Voorahi."

Really wishing Naruto would stop sitting there like a stone and just watching, Sasuke glared at the vice-admiral. "You have no business using them at all, no matter how weak. I never met Obito, but no Voorahi would ever give such a gift to a _human_."

Having turned to retake the chair, Kakashi paused long enough to give Sasuke a sideways look. "You didn't know Obito," he said, voice low again, "and I'm not exactly any old human."

It set Sasuke's teeth on edge, temper fraying. Unable to stand it any longer, he rounded on Naruto. "Why did you bring me here?"

An uncomfortably long silence from the captain, one Kakashi didn't break.

Then, "Would it bother you if it pleased me to see you off-balance?"

Darkness flickered in his eyes, and it disturbed Sasuke, but it was gone so quickly he wondered if it were just some trick of the light.

The pirate rose with liquid grace and glided to Sasuke to pull the boy into a gentle, one-armed embrace. "I'm sorry," he murmured into Sasuke's black hair. "I can't help but want to tease you. Kakashi may seem like a mysterious bastard, but he's pretty straightforward."

The anger died down to something more like annoyance. "Jerk," he whispered, loud enough only Naruto would hear.

A soft chuckle, then the captain guided him back to the sofa.

Equilibrium fast returning, Sasuke returned his gaze to Kakashi. "So . . . do you have any?" he asked. "Living stories, I mean."

Kakashi nodded. "A few. Just detailing the handful of power words I can use. Nowhere near the beautiful canvas on your skin."

Just the thought of a few left Sasuke discomfited and unnerved. He tried not to show it. "Even if my cousin really did give that eye to you, it hardly explains how you can _use_ it."

"Mm, you're probably right." Light. Airy.

Riling Sasuke right back up. However, as he opened his mouth, Naruto put a warm hand on his and gently squeezed.

So the boy sort of changed the subject. "You said Obito died saving you," he said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Only a Voorahi can kill another Voorahi," the boy snapped.

The words seemed to give Kakashi pause, and he raised an eyebrow. "That isn't strictly true. Obito and I had encountered a demon. Or, should I say, we were tracking it."

The bottom dropped out of Sasuke's stomach. He did vaguely recall hearing his brother mention, once, a member of the Uchiha clan who was an avid demon hunter. Devoted to slaying those the Voorahi hated and feared more than anything in existence.

More accurately, the _only_ thing they feared.

"How did he die and you live?"

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed. "A troubling and painful story, one left for another day, I think. Naruto, it's getting late. Perhaps we should renew our conversation tomorrow."

Sasuke wanted to know. He felt like he _had_ to know. And it would be easy enough to get what he wanted. He resisted the temptation to use his voice and allowed Naruto to pull him up off the sofa. The captain tucked the charts inside his jacket.

"Thank you, as always, old friend," he said, clasping Kakashi's hand. "We will see you in the morning? For breakfast?"

"Wouldn't miss it," the silver-haired man replied, pulling his mask back up over his left eye. "Sasuke, I promise I'll tell you the story tomorrow. Like Naruto said, I'm not that mysterious." He winked.

Sasuke just glared.


	19. Interlude

**:Interlude:**

The innkeeper, a rotund man with quite a bushy beard, gave Naruto a wide and leering smile when the pirate captain only requested one room. His hazel eyes then raked up and down Sasuke's lithe frame before returning to Naruto and suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

It took an alarming amount of self-control not to grab a dagger from his boot and gouge the man's eyes out. Sasuke didn't appear to notice, the boy's expression pensive and distant. He held his silence as Naruto secured a key and led them to a large and luxuriously furnished room.

A fire already burned in the hearth, and Naruto shed boots and jacket, setting the charts on the table in the corner. "Can you shield this room against any prying ears?" he asked.

Sasuke blinked, appearing a bit surprised. Then his eyes traveled around the room as if appraising. He started humming before murmuring a few words in that language Naruto didn't understand but recognized.

_Words of power,_ Kakashi called them. The Voorahi's language, he'd once explained, was charged with meaning. Every word, every phrase, carried immense power that the Voorahi used in their magic.

A pale, shimmering light ran across the floor, up the walls, and across the ceiling. Sasuke didn't move from his spot in the center of the room, staring out the window. Though his hands were loose at his sides, his shoulders were tense.

Naruto didn't break the silence, shrugging out of his tunic and removing his socks. He slowly started undoing the laces on his shirt, giving the boy the time he needed. He could smell a storm gathering on the air.

Finally, "Was that a test?"

Naruto hid an amused smile. "No."

Sasuke whirled, and as Naruto watched, his black irises melted into burning red. "Then, what? Did it amuse you so much, to see me so flustered? To know I would be caught completely off guard like that?"

Lowering his hands to the bed and leaning his weight back on them, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "And if I said yes?"

A candid agreement clearly wasn't what Sasuke was expecting. He deflated a little, as if unsure what to feel when he had nothing against which to throw his fury.

"Would you use your voice on me?" Naruto murmured, pitching his voice lower than usual. "Would you make me your thrall?"

Though the red didn't fade from the boy's eyes, the anger morphed into something a bit different. He licked his lips, and Naruto's eyes were drawn to the quick motion.

"I could," Sasuke said softly.

Molten desire pooled in Naruto's gut, and against his will a low growl rumbled in his chest. A great cat purring.

"It would be easy," the boy breathed.

"Perhaps," Naruto husked, forcing himself not to move, "you had best do it, then. I can promise you, I will do things like this to you over and over again."

The red in the boy's eyes intensified. Such exquisite eyes. "I should. I really hate this habit of yours."

"It's an ugly habit," Naruto blithely commented, and he couldn't believe how much effort it required to remain motionless.

"I could make you do whatever I wanted," Sasuke whispered, and he finally moved. Slow, deliberate steps toward the bed. "Anything at all. You'd be desperate to please me."

"Desperate," Naruto agreed, stretching out when the boy was in reach and putting his hands on narrow hips. He guided Sasuke to stand between his knees and pressed his cheek to a flat stomach.

Sasuke didn't stop or encourage him, but Naruto did hear a slight hitch in his breathing. Smiling to himself, able to smell the spike of arousal, he nuzzled down his belly and really wished there weren't layers of clothing in the way.

"You don't need to put me under thrall," he murmured, rubbing his thumbs in small circles on the boy's hips. "I'll do whatever you want right now."

A brief pause. "What I really _want_ ," the boy growled, grabbing Naruto's face and making him look up, "is a heartfelt apology." His eyes were still red.

So beautiful. So dangerous. A siren calling a willing sailor to his doom. Naruto grabbed the boy's shoulders and yanked him forward and down, easily twisting him so Sasuke fell backward across his knee onto the bed.

"I don't want to lie to you," he said, and he crushed his mouth to the boy's.

With that delicious unpredictability, Sasuke melted and yielded his mouth to plunder. For a few seconds. A low hum was the pirate's only warning before teeth viciously bit his tongue, his mouth filled with blood, and an inexorable force flung him to the floor.

Like a queen, like a terrible goddess, Sasuke sat up straight on the bed and gazed coldly down at the pirate captain. "You seem to think," he began quietly, "that I'm some docile child who will demurely submit to your desire." A bead of blood on his lip slowly streaked down his chin.

Naruto's blood. It felt like his insides were igniting into flame. "Docile?" he murmured, pushing himself up off the floor. "No, I would not apply that word to you, Sasuke." The boy allowed his approach, and he reached down to cup one pale cheek.

"Never to you," he breathed, feeling equally strong and opposing desires to ravage the boy and make him cry and to hold him tenderly and worship his skin with caresses.

Sasuke removed Naruto's hand and tugged until the captain obediently sank to his knees before him. He pressed cool fingers to the man's lips and hummed again. The pain from his bitten tongue soothed away.

"If you won't apologize," he whispered, "then make it up to me some other way."

He would never, ever be able to let this boy go, he thought dimly as he slowly leaned up. This time, their mouths connected with gentle pressure. With great care, Naruto rose without breaking the kiss, nibbling at Sasuke's lips and teasing them open with his tongue. He pressed forward, gently pushing Sasuke backward until he was lying on the mattress.

This time, the boy didn't stop him.

His tongue slid along Sasuke's, a long and deliberate glide, curling around it before lifting to rub slowly against the roof of the boy's mouth. Backward and forward, a suggestive thrust that made Sasuke let out a half grunt, half groan as his hands came up to Naruto's shoulders and squeezed.

Whether in protest or just to cling on, Naruto wasn't sure.

He didn't close his eyes. He kept them open, unable to tear his gaze away from the boy's beautiful face for even one moment. His dark lashes were so long that closed, they rested on ivory cheeks.

Capturing Sasuke's tongue between his lips, he gently sucked on it a moment before releasing the boy entirely and leaning up. Ebony eyes fluttered open, the red finally gone. A faint flush had risen high in his cheeks, and he looked a bit dazed.

Not, Naruto noted with a tiny smirk, as dazed as the first time he'd been kissed by his captain. _You learn quickly. Soon I'll have to work hard to fluster you._ "What do you want, sweet Nightingale?" he murmured. "Tell me. I won't do anything you don't want."

"After making me wait two weeks, you're really going to make me spell it out?" Sasuke said, and a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He pushed at Naruto's shoulders, turning them so it was the captain now lying on his back.

"You already know what I want," the boy continued, pressing feather-soft kisses over Naruto's mouth. "I already told you." His lips traveled over the man's strong jaw. Then he sat back, liquid black eyes filled with mischief. "I want you to _beg_."

Before Naruto could really fathom what had happened, Sasuke was across the room, hand on the door. A painfully sweet smile curved his lips, which he slowly licked.

"Good night, my Captain."

And he was gone.

Naruto stared at the door, not quite comprehending, as if witnessing a trick or an illusion. Something not real. Then, so low at first it was barely audible, a rumble started in his chest. It grew until it spilled from his lips, helpless laughter, and he rolled onto his side.

"Oh, Sasuke," he gasped. "Wicked brat, leaving me like this." Near-painful arousal tented his trousers; waiting hadn't just been difficult for the boy.

With a groan, he rolled onto his back again and covered his face with one hand. _I'm sure, now. I will never, ever be able to let you go, Sasuke._

And should the time come the boy decided he wanted to leave, Naruto wasn't certain what he would do to ensure it was impossible. What he, the man capable of _anything_ , would do.

***~o0o~***

On feet that made nary a sound, Itachi glided through the darkened streets of Port Skanda. No one noticed him, for it was his will that they did not. Human cities were filled with all kinds of strong and strange smells, but he didn't let it distract him.

His little brother was close. In a giant web of dim little human lights, Sasuke burned a powerful and bright beacon.

His emotions at the moment were a bit tumultuous, which was a good opportunity. Vulnerable, Sasuke would be more receptive to protective overtures from his older brother. And even better, Sasuke was alone.

For the first time, Itachi could get a feel for this pirate captain. He'd been near to Sasuke not so long ago. There was something distinctly different about his energy, and Itachi wanted to get closer to the man, to see him and touch him, to figure out what it was. His aura was much stronger than a human's should be, hotter and more colorful.

No wonder Sasuke was so drawn to him.

Eventually, he thought with a smile, Sasuke would learn how to dampen his aura as Itachi was doing, so the boy didn't feel Itachi's presence as he closed the distance between them. It wasn't until he was within a dozen paces that Sasuke finally stopped.

He'd been wandering the streets along the harbor, steadily making his way out of the city toward open shore. He slowly turned, and Itachi waited for his reaction. He'd mentally prepared for anything, had a response readied for it all.

And still Sasuke managed to surprise him. As expected, anger blossomed in his eyes. Completely unexpected, however, he practically flung himself at his brother, wrapping skinny arms tight around him.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

Itachi chuckled as he enfolded the younger into a warm embrace. "Don't worry," he murmured, dropping a kiss onto ebony hair, "I didn't tell Father where I'd gone."

Sasuke pushed against Itachi's chest to free himself, once more heading toward the shore. "If you came to take me home," he said, voice icing over, "don't waste your breath."

"Actually," Itachi said, falling into step beside him, folding his hands behind his back, "I only came to see you."

Though he didn't stop, Sasuke threw his brother a flat and disbelieving look.

Itachi chuckled. "All right. I was worried. I wanted to confirm you were okay. And to warn you."

"Of what?" Sasuke inquired, countenance softening and relaxing.

"A danger of which you're unprepared," Itachi said. By now, the buildings of the city were behind them, so he took Sasuke's hand and guided him to sit on the soft sand. "Something that probably should have been told to you a long time ago."

Sasuke's eyes, liquid black, regarded him without distrust.

"I know you were attacked by another Voorahi."

He'd been expecting Sasuke to react poorly to this revelation. Again, his little brother surprised him. The boy quietly sighed. "I had a feeling."

"It took me a while to figure out why you asked me if that had ever happened before," Itachi explained with a rueful smile, "and then I didn't want to believe it for a while. But I decided I had to tell you before it was too late."

"Too late for what?"

Itachi took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I know the identity of the bastard who attacked you."

Here came the incredulity, though still without any anger. "You _do_? Does that mean he's done it before?"

Itachi grimaced. "His name is Orochimaru."

"Long black hair?" Sasuke asked. "Really pale? Narrow face that kind of looks like a snake?"

"That's him," Itachi confirmed. "And to answer your question, he hasn't done it before. Not quite. He was one of Father's commanders in the third Demon War." So long ago even Itachi hadn't been born yet.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"He fought alongside our kin," Itachi said, "but we were losing. Father believes he did it as a desperate attempt to save us."

"Did what?" Barely audible.

"He made a pact with the demons," Itachi replied. "Whatever his intentions, the contact warped and twisted him. We won that war, but some of the things Orochimaru did . . . he was exiled on pain of death."

He saw his little brother shiver. "He made a pact with them," he breathed. "Why?"

Itachi just shook his head. "Who can say."

For a moment, Sasuke said nothing. Then, "When he attacked me, I woke up muzzled on an Imperium ship. I was told I'd been sold to the emperor himself. Why would this Orochimaru sell me to humans?"

This puzzled Itachi, as well. After all, Orochimaru's loathing of humans was legendary. "I don't know."

Another silence fell, this time while Sasuke studied his older brother's face. "Naruto, my captain, he has a friend here in the city. He told us that the emperor has someone by his side. A tall man with dark hair. The emperor seems to be under his thrall. Could that be Orochimaru?"

"It is possible," Itachi replied. "Do you have any idea how long ago this stranger appeared by the emperor's side?"

"No, but it sounds like he's been there a while," Sasuke said.

Itachi took another deep breath. "We don't know his aims. I'm sorry, little brother, but it's too dangerous for you to be out here on your own."

Sasuke's gaze remained out across the open ocean for a few heart beats before slowly turning to meet Itachi's. "I'm not going home. And short of forcing me, nothing you say or do will persuade me."

A quiet challenge, and he felt the subtle shift in his little brother that indicated he was preparing for a fight.

He sighed, reaching over and setting a hand on Sasuke's head. "As if I could ever hurt you." He poked him on the forehead. "Foolish little brother."

That earned him a petulant glare. "Then what are you planning to do?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm coming with you, of course."


	20. Chapter 20

**OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry it's been a million years since I posted anything! I think my life might finally be getting less crazy hectic, and I'm recovering from a severe back injury that really took it out of me. I promise, I HAVEN'T abandoned this story! And I'm almost done teasing you! ^_~**

* * *

****

**Chapter 20: Igniting A Challenge**

Something was bothering the boy.

He didn't return to the inn, and though Naruto intended to stay awake and wait, he fell asleep anyway. When he woke, Sasuke was curled up in the bed right beside him and it was morning. But when he tried to pull the boy into his arms properly, Sasuke's ebony eyes snapped open and he repudiated the advance. He wouldn't let Naruto so much as kiss him.

He held his silence all through the morning while Naruto got ready for breakfast with Iruka and Kakashi. Though he wanted to ask, he didn't. The anger from Sasuke's countenance seemed to have gone, replaced with something different. Whatever it was, he radiated an unwillingness to talk about it.

_What happened? He didn't go anywhere last night, I could feel his presence just outside the city._

When they exited the inn, Iruka was waiting for them. To Naruto's amusement, the tension in Sasuke's slim frame melted as soon as he saw the taller man. His whole face softened, and he even allowed Iruka to draw him into an embrace.

Not that he could feel surprise. No one could resist Iruka's gentle affection for long. And Naruto did _not_ get jealous.

"Good morning," Iruka said, pressing a kiss to Sasuke's forehead as if they'd known each other for years instead of hours. "I hope you slept well. And that Naruto wasn't too cruel to you last night."

Naruto snorted. "I'd say Sasuke was the cruel one."

"He's just a child," Iruka dismissed him. "And whatever he did, I'm certain you deserved it."

Sasuke flicked his gaze to Naruto, and from the shelter of Iruka's arms he gave the captain a really nasty little smirk. "He _did_ deserve it," he assured Iruka. "I don't think I'll be able to forgive him for a long time."

A plethora of conflicting and extremely inappropriate urges boiled up inside Naruto. He had a feeling they showed in his eyes, because Iruka gave him a rather disapproving look.

The trio settled at a very nice café, and Iruka picked a table outside. Set on a hill, it overlooked the harbor. It was already a warm morning, and a pleasant breeze rippled in from the water. As the server brought them hot coffee, Sasuke leaned his elbows on the table and looked at Iruka.

"I was curious how you became a pirate," he said. "You seem too weak for something like that."

Nearly choking on his coffee, Naruto managed to turn his laugh into a cough. But seriously, this kid. _There were a lot more tactful ways to put that, you brat._

Iruka chuckled. "My captain thought so, too. Would you like to hear the story?"

The boy nodded.

Iruka sipped his coffee. "I'm from Rynsal," he said. "It's an island kingdom west of the Imperium, and while small compared to those of the mainland it's actually a large island. My father was the royal court scribe and my mother was lady-in-waiting to the queen. I grew up around the royal family, and I was very close friends with the youngest prince."

Though Naruto knew this, he leaned back and enjoyed the sound of his friend's voice.

"Mizuki," Iruka continued, "was a kind person, but he had an incredibly fierce desire to prove himself. He was a competent warrior. Better, in fact, than any of his brothers. When we were just thirteen years old, Imperium ships came and brought their slave raids to our borders."

Even the mention of it made Naruto's blood boil. He didn't miss the look Sasuke flicked to him, and he forced himself to calm down.

"A lot of people were killed, and a lot taken," Iruka went on. His dark gray eyes went distant. "The king, fearful of provoking further attacks, offered no resistance and no retaliation. Mizuki was furious. He berated his father for a coward, but nothing he said could sway the king."

Here he paused, looking at Naruto, and his eyes were filled with compassion. "I knew Mizuki well enough to know he would do something rash. One night, I overheard him talking to a group of men. City soldiers, palace guards, people who were also unhappy with the king's apathy. He had talked them into stealing one of Rynsal's few ships, where he planned to sail off and attack Imperium vessels.

"Later," Iruka said with a chuckle, "I confronted Mizuki. I was so worried he would get himself killed that I demanded he take me with him. I promised I would tell his father if he didn't, and he finally relented. To be of some use, since I didn't particularly want to fight, I purchased a dozen books on herbs, poultices, and balms. During those beginning years, I became quite a skillful healer."

Sasuke frowned. "So you became a pirate to help protect your friend?"

"In a few words, yes," Iruka confirmed. "Is that strange to you?"

The boy looked oddly discomfited. "Yes. No. I don't know. Sort of. Among my people, we don't do anything that doesn't benefit the Voorahi as a whole. It just doesn't happen."

"And yet, you ran away from home," Naruto pointed out.

The boy's jaw clenched for a moment. Then he gave a rueful smile. "I guess that's why I left."

Around this time, Kakashi strolled to join them. He sank into the seat beside Iruka with a deep sigh, waving to the server. "This morning has already been too long."

The server smiled, pouring Kakashi a cup of steaming coffee. "Good morning, Vice-Admiral," he said in a deeply respectful tone. "The cook is preparing your usual."

"Thank you," Kakashi said, lowering his mask to sip the coffee black. "You really know how to take care of me here."

As the server left, Sasuke leaned forward a little. "Should you be here? Won't people . . . gossip about you being seen with Captain Black?"

"Nope," Kakashi said, winking at the boy. "When I want, people who see me forget the second their eyes are off me."

Sasuke scowled. "That's a _demonic_ ability."

"True," Kakashi said. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"I'm sure he would," said a voice Naruto didn't recognize, "but I should be the one to tell him."

Kakashi turned in his seat before smiling. "Well, there's a face I certainly didn't expect to see over brunch." So saying, he stood and embraced the newly-come stranger.

When he pulled away, Naruto got a good look at his face. Tall, pale, long dark hair pulled into a tail at the nape of his neck, eyes of a dark enough brown as to nearly appear black. Though he had an ageless quality to his face, Naruto knew immediately he was much older than he looked.

Further, the family resemblance was unmistakable. He had to be an Uchiha, which meant he was Voorahi, and he didn't quite look old enough to be a parent. It could only be the older brother of Sasuke, the one Neji had warned him about.

His unexpected appearance obviously didn't surprise Sasuke.

Anger, raw and crimson, bubbled up inside Naruto. _The little brat knew. This is what bothered him last night, and he didn't tell me?_ Sasuke's eyes, true black, met Naruto's. And he knew. _He did it on purpose. He wanted to see me caught off guard._

This was Sasuke's revenge.

"Naruto, this is an old friend of mine," Kakashi said, turning to face the captain. "He's Obito's cousin."

The tall Uchiha's eyes, cold as arctic winter, met Naruto's summer-blue. Not even a hint of polite courtesy warmed his expression as he took a few steps forward. "Well, well," he murmured. "Captain Black. The pirate who captured my little brother's interest and refused to let it go." He held out a hand.

Naruto slowly stood, accepting the other's greeting and squeezing with far more force than necessary. He smiled, lip curling away from his teeth. "Naruto," he said.

The Voorahi squeezed just as hard. "Itachi." Soft and low.

A heavy silence crackled between the two men, predators meeting for the first time and sizing each other up. Appraising. Checking for any weaknesses.

It was Sasuke who broke it. Sweet and demure as a fawn, he slipped to Itachi's side and put a hand on his brother's chest. "You promised," he said quietly.

Naruto had never heard him use such a tone. Innocent. Young. Itachi reacted immediately, dropping Naruto's hand and curling his arm around Sasuke's slim shoulders. He tangled his fingers in the boy's hair to tip his head back and pressed his lips to the bridge of his nose.

"You're right," he said, voice gentled. Without releasing his little brother, he looked at the Vice-Admiral. "Kakashi, may I join you for breakfast?"

"Certainly," Kakashi said. He'd already dropped back into his chair. "I haven't seen you in, what, twenty years?"

The older Voorahi smirked. "It hasn't been quite that long, old friend."

"Well, it's been longer than ten," Kakashi said, waving a lazy hand. "Let me introduce my partner and probably the love of my life, Iruka."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Probably?"

"There are some very pretty ladies downtown," Kakashi said.

Iruka rolled his eyes before dismissing the silver-haired man. He smiled at Itachi. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

For him, Itachi smiled, and Naruto was struck by how attractive it made him. "The pleasure is mine."

Naruto lowered himself into his chair and leaned back, propping his ankle on his opposite knee. "You're a very long way from home."

The older Uchiha deliberately placed himself between Naruto and Sasuke, taking his little brother's hand and brushing kisses over his knuckles. "It was necessary to come."

_Contact more appropriate for a lover than a brother,_ came the uncharitable thought.

"Have you heard rumors about the strange man by the emperor's side?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Itachi replied, "and I believe I know his identity. Until I can confirm that, I'd like you to keep the information that it may be another Voorahi quiet."

Kakashi nodded. "Of course. I'll keep looking into it on my end. Quietly."

"I appreciate it."

Sasuke, glancing between the two, finally stirred. "How did you meet?"

Itachi had not released the boy's hand. "A long time ago," he said, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of Sasuke's fingers, "Obito and I went out hunting for a demon who'd attacked our clan. This would have been before Mother talked Father into having a second child." He smiled.

An expression Sasuke imitated, making it perfectly obvious they were brothers. And while they did share a keen family resemblance, Naruto didn't find Itachi beautiful. Attractive? To a degree. Captivating, mesmerizing, and so fucking delicious he wanted to sink his fangs in and never let go?

Bloody no.

"Fortune found them on my doorstep," Kakashi said blithely.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. " _Fortune_ had nothing to do with it."

"Fine, fine," the Vice-Admiral said, waving a hand.

"His father," Itachi said, now looking back to his brother, "was a known Summoner."

Sasuke's countenance darkened, and he looked at Kakashi with renewed suspicion. Naruto didn't like to see it. It boded poorly for the future.

"If it makes you feel better," Kakashi said, sipping his coffee, "I never had anything to do with his shenanigans. I never liked summoning. It's dangerous and unpredictable, and not to mention demons are pretty much all crazy."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to activate a Voorahi's ability, and why you seem to possess abilities unique to demons," Sasuke snapped.

Itachi stroked his brother's wrist, slow and soothing. "Kakashi's father summoned a strange demon," he said. "I should say, one with strange abilities. A sort of parasitic creature that takes up residence inside a host and partially shares its power in return for a source of food."

"My father summoned it and bound it to me," Kakashi said, casual as you please. Might as well have said, nice breeze today.

Sasuke stared at him. " _What_? How is that possible?"

Itachi shook his head. "It's a very, _very_ old skill. One especially difficult to master. Humans and Voorahi used to practice this together in groups called triads or circles. They would summon a demon, bind it to a host, and force it to spill its secrets."

"Of course," Kakashi added in a sour voice, "other uses of this skill were invented."

Sasuke looked vaguely ill, and Naruto saw him give his brother a strange look. Something passed between them.

"Obito and I were drawn to Hatake," Itachi said. "We sensed a summoning ritual and intervened. I had planned to leave, but Obito wanted to help a particular young human who had been suffering as a host for almost a month."

"Obito helped me kill the parasite," Kakashi said, "but by then its demonic abilities had leeched into me."

"And further, once a demon is bound to a host it can't be removed," Itachi said. "Though the demon was killed, it . . . well . . ."

"You could say my body absorbed it," Kakashi said.

Itachi shrugged. "As good a way as any to put it."

"So its demonic blood mingled with yours and tainted it," Sasuke said, clearly unwilling to see anything good about this transaction.

Itachi smiled. "In this case, I wouldn't use the word tainted."

"What word _would_ you use?" Sasuke demanded, eyes flaring as he challenged his brother.

Itachi didn't rise to it. "I would simply say changed," the elder replied in overly indulgent tones.

Still looking distressed, Sasuke said nothing and gave his brother a look that clearly asked for more information.

Which Naruto decided to give. "It's like this, nightingale. When a human body absorbs demonic energy, it takes on specific characteristics of the demon without becoming demonic itself. Which characteristics the human host takes on will depend entirely on the demon it absorbed."

"In my case," Kakashi inserted here, "I could make people forget they'd seen me. Useful for a variety of reasons."

"That's all?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, that and activate the eye Obito gave me. That was some years later, though."

Itachi hadn't taken his eyes off Naruto. "You know a lot about demons, then?" Silken.

Naruto smiled. "I know a lot about a lot of things." Poisonous.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

And Iruka diffused the tension. "Itachi, how is your mother?"

Itachi softened and answered.

**o0o**

The rest of breakfast was a strange affair. Naruto mostly kept quiet, watching the two brothers interact. Just observing them was actually quite enlightening, teaching the captain several things about Sasuke.

Obviously, the boy had been overprotected at home. There was an innocent naivety about him Naruto hadn't noticed before seeing him with Itachi, and he smiled frequently at his elder brother.

Equally obvious, Sasuke had clearly been spoiled. He hung on his brother's words and leaned into every touch, cute as a kitten wanting attention. Attention which Sasuke had to do very little to get from his brother.

Also, Sasuke didn't like being compared to his brother. Anything of that sort from Itachi had Sasuke's countenance darkening instantly. Naruto could tell the boy had a real thirst to prove himself.

And with vague comments, Itachi made it clear Sasuke had never been denied anything he wanted. He also hinted that once the boy made up his mind, there was no changing it. He made decisions quickly and followed through with conviction.

A trait, Naruto soon realized, he shared with his older brother.

Made crystal clear when Itachi finally revealed his true intentions.

"Sasuke is too young to be out here alone and unguarded. Since I don't want to force him to do anything against his will, I'll be accompanying you." His dark eyes landed on Naruto and remained, and the challenge in them was clear.

There were a few ways Naruto wanted to respond. Most pressing, to tell the guy to go throw himself in the ocean and drown. Instead, Naruto gave him a smile. "You somehow imagine he's incapable of protecting himself?"

It was the right thing to say. Sasuke's ebony eyes instantly brightened, genuine pleasure flickering across a face still not well-versed in schooling expressions to neutrality.

And it forced Itachi to take a defensive position. "It's just, I know better than anyone Sasuke's abilities. And, little brother, you still lack mastery of our clan techniques."

Sasuke's expression soured at once. "I hardly think I'm in any danger out in the middle of the ocean. On the most feared ship in the seas."

Words that still pleased Naruto.

"He does not exaggerate," he said mildly. "My ship is special."

"You're human," the older Voorahi said, an ugly emphasis on the word. "You do not know best how to protect Sasuke."

"You know nothing about me," Naruto countered, taking a deep breath and forcing his temper to remain even. Let Itachi be seen as the unreasonable one. "And you certainly know nothing of my ship and crew. Nor, for that matter, do you know how Sasuke might have grown in these last weeks. He has proven amply capable of defending not just himself, but his new home admirably."

Sasuke grew quiet as the captain spoke, his dark eyes warm and contemplative on the man's face.

"And _you_ do not know the danger he faces," Itachi growled. "You have not seen a Voorahi fight to his full potential, potential my brother has yet to reach."

"And yet I have seen him calm a hurricane," Naruto said in a pleasant tone, really beginning to enjoy this. _Seems I can use your overprotectiveness against you, big brother._ "I have seen him heal fatal injuries and submerge entire ships into the ocean. Whether he has met his full potential or not, he is well on his way. He discovers more about his powers every day, and my greatest pleasure is watching and supporting that growth."

Once more, Sasuke's age betrayed him. There was no mistaking the delight blossoming over his lovely face, and Naruto knew he'd accomplished his goal.

He was forgiven.

Iruka, who'd remained silent through the exchange, stirred and cleared his throat. "Itachi," he said, "would you mind helping me and Kakashi a bit before you leave? There's a mystery upon which I believe you can shed some light. Naruto, make sure you don't leave before saying goodbye, all right?"

Bless him, bless his timing. Itachi looked slightly nonplussed as he rose from his seat. Iruka drew Naruto into a loose hug.

"Do _not_ waste this opportunity," the older man hissed in the captain's ear, "and don't make me regret creating it for you."

Naruto drew back, giving Itachi a frozen smile. "I have a few matters to attend. Sasuke, shall I see you later this evening?"

Because, he thought as his smile gentled for the boy, it really was better to let Sasuke choose than to try and force his hand. _I guess I should thank Itachi for showing that to me._

The boy shook his head. "I'll go with you," he murmured.

Itachi clenched his jaw and offered no protest.

Naruto made no move to touch the boy as he strolled toward the market square. He didn't have to open his senses much, though, to feel the contentment thrumming in Sasuke's heart. He kept his own thoughts neutral and mellow, waiting.

Sasuke kept him waiting a little longer than he would have thought. A cool hand on his upper arm stopped him, and he looked down into endless ebony eyes. The sunlight made the surfaces shine like glass.

"Did you mean what you said to my brother?" he asked quietly.

Naruto smiled. "Are you worried I'd lie to get you into my bed?"

Sasuke blinked. His nose wrinkled, and it was cute. "I am _now_ ," he muttered.

Laughing, Naruto curled a gentle arm around the boy's slim shoulders. "I'm only jesting. Of course I meant it. Why else do you suppose I would so frequently lose my head where you're concerned?"

"Because you're an idiot?" the boy hazarded.

Those words should have angered him. He had punished for lesser insults. So why did he simply lean down and press a kiss to Sasuke's forehead? _I suppose I really am an idiot._

A brief silence. Then, "I don't want Itachi to come with us," Sasuke said, voice low.

Well, that was surprising. "Oh?" Naruto purred, hoping the boy would say—

"If he's there," Sasuke all but whispered, "he won't let you touch me. He'll make sure we're never alone."

—that. With a few quick steps, Naruto pulled Sasuke into the shadowed alley between two buildings. Caging the boy between his body and the building's brick façade, he put his mouth to the shell of his ear.

"Then get rid of him," he breathed.

Sasuke grabbed his face and fused their mouths together. Naruto shifted to embrace him properly, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the captain's neck. He bit at Naruto's lips just a little too hard, and a hint of copper burst on the man's tongue.

_Shit._ The brat was such a confusing mix of shy and bold, confident and inexperienced. It took all his self-control not to shove his knee between Sasuke's thighs and grind upward. He really didn't want a single moment of their first true intimacy to be against a dirty wall.

Swallowing harshly, he dragged his mouth down Sasuke's jaw and then wrenched his head away, crushing that slim body to him and burying his nose in raven hair.

A slight tremor ran through the boy. "I'll make Itachi go," he whispered, and Naruto could feel the movement of his lips against his collar bone. He pulled back, and was that regret in his dark eyes? "I won't be able to see you tonight, though. He'll probably want to spend it with me."

Naruto brushed his fingers across Sasuke's pale cheek. "That's fine. I would rather take my time with you on my ship."

Sasuke licked his lips. "Me, too."

Deciding the mood was right, Naruto nuzzled his hair. "I am sorry for delighting in your confusion," he said softly. "But I don't see you as a plaything or a pet or a cabin boy. Nor even a member of my crew."

The boy blinked. "Then what _do_ you see me as?"

The captain lifted Sasuke's hand to his lips and feathered kisses over each knuckle. "My most precious treasure. The thing I could least bear to lose."

"Your equal?" the boy said, the cute shyness returning.

Naruto chuckled faintly. "When you're a little older."

Sasuke's expression soured again. "What does age have to do with it?"

Naruto rubbed a thumb on the bridge of the boy's nose to smooth it. "You don't have as much life experience as I."

Apparently, that satisfied him. Sasuke relaxed, leaning up on tiptoes to brush a feather-soft kiss over the man's jaw. "I guess I can't argue with that." Then, sudden and deliciously enticing, a blush dusted over his pale cheeks. "When we return to _Maiden's Tear_ , will you . . . ?" he trailed off.

Not about to let the boy off easily when he was being so adorable, Naruto stroked his thumb over Sasuke's lower lip. "Will I what?"

Quicksilver mood changed in less time it took to blink. Sasuke pushed away from him. "Never mind. I'll come find you after I've talked to Itachi." He stormed back the way they'd come.

Naruto swiped a hand over his face, chuckling. _I doubt I'll ever be able to stop teasing you. Your reactions are just too cute._

He hoped that never changed.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your sweet, thoughtful concern about my injury! I am doing much better, and I updated this way faster than 4 months! I will be better, I swear! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21: Well-Matched Pair**

Sasuke knew exactly how Itachi felt about him.

The Uchiha clan was large and old, and their influence in the world of magic-users was substantial. They were powerful, and this meant most of them were plenty busy. Sasuke's parents were no exception, so the boy hadn't spent a lot of time with his father as a child—and only slightly more with his mother.

This meant Itachi Uchiha had been left to fawn and dote on the boy to his heart's content. He'd done so with alacrity all Sasuke's life. People who didn't understand the Voorahi would probably think to themselves, Itachi's love for the boy was too strong. Too obsessive. Inappropriate, even.

As a young child, Sasuke had simply enjoyed the attentions of a loving brother.

As he grew, Sasuke realized he had a rather profound effect on his brother. It took nominal effort to get Itachi to do things for him. All Sasuke had to do was maintain an innocent front, to not let on he knew how he swayed his big brother.

Of course, his actions meant Itachi was overprotective. To absurd degrees.

As he made his way back to the enormous mansion where the Vice-Admiral lived, Sasuke carefully pondered what to say. How to approach making Itachi stay. He loved his brother, but he did _not_ want him supervising his time on _Maiden's Tear._

_Especially not after I_ finally _convinced Naruto to fuck me,_ he thought sourly. _If Itachi knew about that, he'd kill Naruto._

Unfortunately, Sasuke hadn't really come up with a strong plan by the time he reached the mansion. The doorman let him in and left to summon the master, but Sasuke was only alone for about twenty seconds.

"Sasuke!" exclaimed Iruka as he rounded the corner. "I didn't know you'd be by so soon. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, thank you," Sasuke said, eyeing the man. That aura of gentle warmth enfolded him as Iruka neared him, and his eyes almost drifted shut.

A lean arm curved around his shoulders, and the man guided him toward the back of the mansion. "Then walk with me through the gardens."

He didn't resist being led, and the gardens proved to be quite massive. Little stone pathways meandered through fruit trees, flowering shrubs, many varieties of plant, and even a small brook.

"Naruto's desire for you is quite immense," the man said abruptly.

Sasuke blinked and stopped, peering up at him with surprise. "How do you know?"

Iruka chuckled. "Because I've known him for a long time. I can tell you reciprocate it, but I'm not certain if yours is as strong."

The boy shrugged. "I'm not sure, either. I've never felt this way before."

Iruka sat them both down on an intricately-carved bench. "Don't worry, this isn't a prelude to a speech warning you against hurting him."

Unable to help it, Sasuke grinned slightly.

"It's the opposite, actually," Iruka continued. "I'm worried about him hurting you. Naruto's lived long enough to understand consequences and deserve them. But you, Sasuke . . . are you sure you want him to be your first? He habitually beds hard women who work the docks as whores."

For some reason, Sasuke couldn't get irritated. He found himself smiling, even laughing a little. "You're worried he won't be gentle with me?"

"Among other things," Iruka muttered.

Sasuke snorted. "You don't know how he is with me when we're alone, Iruka. He's . . ." And he didn't know how to finish that sentence, but a delicious shudder ran through his whole body.

"Covetous?" Iruka suggested.

"Hn, yeah."

The man sighed. "I'm not surprised. Naruto loves beautiful things. And you, Sasuke, are extraordinarily beautiful. But coveting you and treating you gently are not the same thing."

"Well," Sasuke pointed out, "I can _make_ him stop being rough. I may not be as strong physically, but I'm hardly helpless."

Iruka gazed at him in silence for a long moment. "Has he told you what happened to him?" he asked.

"You mean when the Imperium captured him?" Sasuke asked. When Iruka nodded, "A little. He doesn't seem to like talking about it."

Something troubled entered the man's countenance, but whatever it was he didn't elucidate. After that, he changed the subject. For a time, Sasuke listened to him chat about unimportant things. Somehow he wasn't bored, and presently another figure came toward them from the mansion.

"Iruka," Itachi said when he neared, "may I speak with Sasuke alone?"

"Of course," Iruka said, surprising Sasuke by giving him a one-armed hug. "We'll speak again soon."

When alone, Itachi drew Sasuke into a tight embrace. "Though I am desperately loath to leave you right now," he murmured, "I cannot accompany you after all."

It took tremendous self-control to keep the burst of giddy excitement under control. Instead, he pulled back to give his brother a frown. "Why not?" he demanded.

Itachi kissed his forehead. "Kakashi asked me to escort him to the Imperium's capital," he replied, "and it's an opportunity to confront that rogue Voorahi. I can't pass this up, little brother. I'm sorry."

The disappointment was only half fake. After all, he loved his brother a great deal. "Well . . . I guess we can't ignore that guy," he grumbled. "You'll contact me often, though?"

"Daily," the elder promised, squeezing him close again. "Where is that captain of yours? If I'm to leave you in his care, I need to warn him the fate that awaits him if he fails to protect you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So dramatic. But you'll see him again tonight. Iruka wanted us to come for dinner."

"Then I suppose he takes you back to his ship?" Itachi asked, somehow making that sound like a truly nefarious plot.

Sasuke nodded.

"Very well. For the rest of the day you're mine. After all, I haven't seen you in months."

***o0o***

Itachi knew exactly how Sasuke felt about him.

His little brother was a complicated boy, full of desire to prove himself, to live with abandon, and to experience everything that could be experienced. He was reckless, careless, thoughtless, and quite selfish. His moods changed faster than the blink of an eye, he had a volatile temper, and he didn't like to be held back.

At some point, the intelligent, bright-eyed boy figured out he could manipulate his big brother with shocking ease. Itachi was not unaware of Sasuke's machinations.

He simply couldn't help himself.

In all existence, Sasuke was far and away the dearest thing to him. He could not stop himself from yielding to those big black eyes, melting under every soulful gaze or cheeky grin. It was kind of pathetic.

So yes, he knew that Sasuke was glad not to have his brother tagging along on his ocean adventures. He also knew Sasuke was disappointed to see his brother go, because like Itachi couldn't help give into him, Sasuke couldn't help but yearn for Itachi.

He'd made sure of that from the very beginning.

But now, he thought with a sigh, it seemed his brother had found someone just as interesting. It was probably childish, but Itachi hated Naruto Uzumaki and hoped the notorious pirate would fall into the sea and drown.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he glided through the halls of the Vice-Admiral's mansion. Time to put on a civilized front. Feelings toward "Captain Black" aside, he was fond of Kakashi and Iruka, and he didn't want to make them uncomfortable.

_But that doesn't mean I can't torture you all evening, Captain,_ he thought as he strolled into the lavishly decorated dining room, Sasuke's hand on his arm.

The boy looked beautiful. Iruka had dressed him in a lovely Eastern tunic of rich cobalt silk. Divided at the sides and trimmed in gold brocade, it draped to his knees. His legs were clad in soft black trousers, and around his waist Iruka had tied a broad sash of warm orange. Pale blue lotus flowers had been embroidered onto it, and the tassels were gold.

His arms were bare, exposing his living stories. Including, Itachi had not failed to notice, some new ones. Earlier, he had acknowledged each one with a gentle kiss. A tradition which had always made Sasuke smile, and did not fail to do so this time.

"Kakashi, Iruka," he greeted his hosts, gracing them both with a smile as he escorted Sasuke to his seat. For Naruto he reserved a mildly surprised look. "I would have expected a pirate captain to spend his nights ashore entertaining a local whore or two."

Sasuke shot him a tiny glare.

Naruto completely ignored the comment. He rose, reaching out to pull a chair for the boy. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

That earned him a tiny smile, one both cute and coy.

There was no way to prevent the seating arrangement, not without pulling Sasuke up, so the boy wound up between the two men.

"Pirate captains," Sasuke said, demure, "have less time on their hands than you think, Itachi."

"Indubitably," Naruto agreed, taking a sip of brandy.

"Besides," the boy went on, leaning back in his chair, "his free time is absorbed by me."

"Oh?" Itachi purred, practically baring his teeth at the captain. "With what, pray tell?"

"Various tasks," Naruto said, "befitting a member of my crew. Sasuke is new to sailing, and there's much to learn."

"A member of your crew?" Itachi said, voice low. "You treat a Voorahi, _my brother_ , the same as a filthy deckhand?"

"There is nothing shameful about being a deckhand," Naruto growled, leaning forward. "Each member of my crew is precious to me. Perhaps you wouldn't understand?"

"And what wouldn't I understand?"

"Basic human emotion?" the captain suggested.

It took Itachi a moment, but he finally realized Sasuke was watching them both. His face was almost perfectly neutral, but Itachi knew his little brother better than anyone. He could see, simmering just below the surface, keen interest in his ebon eyes.

_He baited me on purpose._

The wicked child. Itachi forced himself to calm down.

"So, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted the tableau, "where will you go next?"

"West," the captain replied, "toward the Wintering Sea. I need to shut down the new slave route through the Avarran Strait."

Itachi leaned forward. "You plan to take my brother into Imperium-infested waters? On a mission that does not concern him?" Voice of velvet.

Sasuke gave him a small frown. "It _does_ concern me," he said in a rather cold tone. "I was captured by the Imperium, remember? To be sold as a slave to the emperor?"

"You make my point for me," Itachi said. "I will not allow you to travel alone into the viper's den."

"He won't be alone," Naruto interjected. "And my own desire to protect him aside, I believe I've mentioned Sasuke has proven quite effective at protecting himself."

There was that cute smile again.

"A compromise, then," Itachi proposed, stroking two fingers over the back of Sasuke's hand. "Wait to make that journey until I'm able to accompany you. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"It's not exactly my ship," Sasuke said, but the annoyance was gone.

For a moment, Itachi seriously considered using a word of power on the infamous Captain Black, to make him a thrall. It would be so easy. Over so quickly. Too quickly for Sasuke or Kakashi to do anything until it was done.

Instead, he faced the man with a smile. "Are you able to rein in your enthusiasm for a few more weeks? You will need my help."

"I have needed help from no one in ten years," the captain said quietly, "and you underestimate my ship and crew. I will postpone nothing."

Itachi couldn't remember the last time anything had so taxed his self-control, let alone the last time a _human_ had been able to rile him so. It was only for his little brother's sake that he didn't rip the man's tongue out of his mouth and make him eat it.

"Very well," he spat, "but I promise you this, Captain. If you lead my brother to harm, I will make you regret every moment you wake to find yourself still alive."

"If I lead Sasuke to harm," the captain said in a strange tone, "I will accept that as punishment."

His tone, low and dark and borderline fanatical, sent a strange shiver up Itachi's spine. _Dangerous._ The word slithered across the surface of his thoughts, and it was the first time a human had ever induced such a response.

His eyes narrowed as he felt an answering shiver in Sasuke, but he couldn't quite define what he saw in his little brother's face. It had never been there before.

Neither could Itachi define why it disturbed him so much.


	22. Chapter 22

**I lied.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 / Fragile Threads**

In the velvety dark before dawn, Naruto bade Kakashi and Iruka farewell. He thanked them both for their hospitality, and Iruka hugged him. Itachi stood by impassively, saying nothing. His silence vaguely amazed Naruto, and it only compounded when Itachi extended his hand.

The civility of the gesture was somewhat subdued, however, when the Voorahi squeezed the pirate's hand so hard the bones crackled. Naruto found it oddly comforting. Whatever might happen in the future, it was good to know there was someone who loved Sasuke more than life and would do anything to protect him.

Then it was Sasuke's turn, and Itachi enfolded him in a close embrace. It lingered longer than most would consider appropriate contact between brothers. With obvious reluctance, Itachi released his younger brother, whispering something into his ear Naruto couldn't hear.

Sasuke's reluctance to leave his brother was equally obvious, which mildly surprised Naruto.

Through the dark and dead streets of Port Skanda he led the way from the city, and Sasuke's silence behind him was so complete he couldn't even hear the boy's feet on the ground. He could feel his presence, though, bright and hot at his back.

Down to a sheltered bay he led the boy, quickly locating the hidden rowboat they'd taken from _Maiden's Tear_. Nothing had disturbed it, and Naruto gestured Sasuke wait while he dragged it to the water's edge. Removing his boots, he tossed them into the boat.

He held up his hands to Sasuke, and when the boy took them he easily lifted him into the boat. He'd padded the bench with a plush cushion before leaving his ship. Then he pushed the boat into the bay before nimbly hopping over the side and pushing it out into deeper water.

Now shucking his shirt, he grasped the oars and turned the small boat toward the mouth of the bay. He estimated they'd reach his ship by true dawn, just as the sun first peeked over the horizon.

Presently, he noticed Sasuke was watching him. The boy still had not said anything, but he stared at Naruto's naked torso. His eyes tracked the bunch and flex of toned muscle as Naruto rowed, and he couldn't help a faint smirk.

"Like what you see?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked up to his, and he licked his lips. It was a quick, unconscious gesture. "You know I do," he replied, voice low and soft.

Naruto's eyes followed the progress of that pink tongue, and it wanted to capture it between his teeth and bite down not quite hard enough to make it bleed. Apparently Sasuke noticed, because he did it again. Slower and more deliberately this time, a teasing curve to his lips.

An answering warmth traveled southward, and Naruto forced himself to ignore it. _I want to take my time with him on my ship. In my bed. Just a little longer. You can wait one more half hour._

Sasuke seemed to notice his internal struggle, too, judging by the mischievous gleam in his eye. He took pity, however, or perhaps he just liked being completely unpredictable.

"My brother likes you."

The change in subject threw Naruto a little, but a distraction from his lust was welcome. He snorted. "He's got a helluva way of showing it."

A tiny—and very cute—smile teased the corners of Sasuke's mouth. "I just know him better than you."

Naruto chuckled. "I'll grant you that. How can _you_ tell, then?"

The tiny grin spread. "He didn't kill you. If he didn't like you, he would have."

Naruto laughed. _Yeah, I bet he would have. And he would have enjoyed it._ "I have a feeling that's because he didn't want to upset you, not because he gives two rat shits about me, Nightingale."

Sasuke laughed softly. Then, "Do you like him?" Low and a little insecure.

Naruto smiled gently. "Very much."

The answer clearly surprised the boy. "You do?"

Naruto pulled strongly at the oars, enjoying the sensation of hard work. "Yes. He obviously loves you more than life, and for that I hold him in pretty damn high regard."

It was difficult to tell, but he thought he saw a blush lightly dust the boy's cheeks. With careful movements, Sasuke stood and set the cushion on the bottom of the boat between Naruto's feet. He sat down, back to the captain, and rested his head against a toned thigh.

"I really love my brother," he said, voice a bit absent. "Because of their positions, my parents didn't have a lot of time for me when I was little. Since Itachi was already an adult, he practically raised me. He taught me how to use my voice, our language, and how to control my power."

Naruto released one oar long enough to stroke his fingers through Sasuke's raven hair. "Why did you run away from home?" he asked. Having seen the brothers together, he was more curious than ever.

A long pause followed the question, long enough Naruto thought he meant not to reply. Finally, "I got tired of feeling like I was living a life that wasn't . . . mine. They made a plan for me, but no one asked me for my input. But it was more than that."

When he didn't go on, Naruto brushed his fingers over the boy's cheek. "More?" he prompted softly.

Sasuke sighed. Shifting again, he now turned to face the captain and folded his arms over the man's leg. He rested his chin on his hands. "I'm the youngest Voorahi," he said, bitterness audible, "and I probably will be for the next two decades. Because my birth was so unusual, my clan babied me. They constantly told Itachi he didn't need to teach me so much or so soon. Do you have any idea how infuriating it is when your _entire people_ are holding you back?"

Well, Naruto thought with an inward smile, that certainly explained why Sasuke was so touchy about his age. "I don't know what that's like," he admitted, "but I bet it'd piss me off."

"Right?" Sasuke grumbled, closing his eyes. "Itachi isn't nearly as bad, but even he annoys me sometimes. How am I expected to learn to be an adult if everyone insists on treating me like a little kid?"

_Fair point,_ Naruto conceded. He rubbed his thumb up and down the bridge of the boy's nose. "You shouldn't be in too much of a hurry," he chided gently. "Adulthood comes quickly enough, and sometimes it's not as fun as you thought."

Sasuke's eyes opened long enough to give him a rather sour look.

"But I understand wanting to be acknowledged," Naruto went on, "and no one deserves that more than you."

That made the boy smile, and with his eyes still closed it was a cute, serene expression.

After that, silence fell for a time, broken only by water rippling over the oars. It was peaceful, and Naruto felt unfamiliar sensations coil in his gut. He was content. Perfectly content to have Sasuke by his side and not touch him.

Not once in his life had he sexually desired someone and also platonically desired their presence. His various women at ports all over the seven seas meant nothing to him, nothing more than release. He didn't want to hold them, to protect them, to treat them as something precious and utterly irreplaceable.

He cherished and respected each member of his crew. They were irreplaceable and performed their jobs brilliantly. He wouldn't trade a single one of them for anyone. But he didn't want to touch a single one of them, held not an iota of lust for even the attractive women.

Sasuke . . . he wanted the boy. So much it was kind of pathetic. But separate from that, he just wanted the boy to remain at his side always. Being useful, being useless, it made no difference. Just so long as he was there. And most peculiarly, with or without sex.

With, he thought with an internal laugh at his own expense, was preferable. Definitely. But if Sasuke repudiated all sexual advances, Naruto still wanted him there.

_Is this love?_ He'd heretofore dismissed love as a soft emotion for land-lubbers who'd never known the hardship of real life a day in their boring lives. A trifle, a game, and barely worth acknowledging. It had no place in the heart of a person who'd been to hell and lived to tell of it.

These thoughts amused him for some time. Until, with a feather-light touch, Sasuke brushed his fingers over the inside of the captain's thigh. He glanced down to find jet black eyes gazing up at him with unexpected heat.

"I don't like it when you ignore me," he murmured.

Naruto smiled, cupping the boy's chin with one hand. "Impossible. You're on my mind every waking moment." And in non-waking moments, honestly. His dreams almost always featured this young siren, constantly tempting him to throw himself into the waters and drown.

"Good," Sasuke breathed. "I want to make you as crazy as you make me."

"Done," Naruto said with a faint snort, letting go of the oars in favor of grabbing the boy's arms and pulling him up into a devouring kiss.

Sasuke melted into it with that delicious and rare submission. His lips parted with no resistance, tongue immediately and obediently yielding to Naruto's demand. A faint, breathy little sound bubbled up in his throat, one that nearly sent Naruto's resolve overboard.

Fortunately, necessity prevented it. _Maiden's Tear_ was now within sight, and he reluctantly separated from the boy. Sasuke straightened and hummed, holding up his hands. Between them appeared a sphere of pale blue light, which he aimed toward the ship. A few short words and it blinked rapidly four times.

Only a few seconds passed before an answering signal winked from _Maiden's Tear_ , and Naruto maneuvered the rowboat to the lee side. A rope ladder dropped over the side, and Kiba's shaggy head appeared.

"Welcome back, Captain," he called. "All's been quiet."

Naruto nodded acknowledgement before beckoning Sasuke. "You first," he said, grabbing the ladder. "I'll hold it steady."

Half expecting a snarky comment, Naruto was suitably surprised when his gesture was met with a cute little smile and docile compliance. When he'd reached the top, Kiba lifted him over the rail. Then his first mate threw securing ropes down to him. A few expert twists had the rowboat tied, then Naruto clambered up.

"You're earlier than I was expecting," Kiba said, clasping his captain's hand. "Shall we away?"

"Get her moving," Naruto said, nodding. "I'll relieve you at the usual time."

He thought his voice sounded even, and he was proud of that. Still, Kiba gave him a knowing smirk as he took Sasuke's arm and led him below to the captain's cabin. He held on until he had the door closed and bolted before leaning down enough to wrap his arms around the backs of Sasuke's thighs.

A quick lift, one that prompted the boy to wrap his legs around Naruto's waist, and he sealed their mouths together. Turning, he sank down onto his bed so Sasuke now sat astride his lap. _Control, control,_ cautioned what was left of his rational mind.

His carnal mind encouraged him to devour, to feast to his heart's content. With one hand, he cupped Sasuke's jaw and exerted a little pressure to make the boy open his mouth wider. Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and tossed his head back, so Naruto fastened his hungry mouth to a pale throat.

"Wait," came the soft, nearly breathless command.

Every last iota of willpower he possessed clung to sanity as he reeled himself to a stop. Trying to breathe normally, Naruto peered into ebony eyes. "What?" Low and only a little desperate.

It was easy to see the desire in Sasuke's young face. To smell his lust. But it had not rendered the boy incapable of thought and speech. "Before we left Skanda," he said quietly, "Iruka said something that's been bothering me."

Whatever it was, Naruto wanted to slug the man for it. In the face of Sasuke's disquiet, however, Naruto felt reason returning. "Tell me."

"Actually," Sasuke murmured, "I want you to tell _me_ something."

"Anything."

"What happened when you were captured by the Imperium?"

_Anything except that._

Naruto's gut clenched into icy knots. This really, _really_ was a subject he wanted to broach in the future. So far in the future it was closer to never. Those endlessly black eyes told him not a single trick or tactic would dissuade the boy from this line of inquiry.

He wanted to know, and if Naruto refused him, all activity would immediately cease.

_He deserves to know._ Damn his rational mind. Sighing gently, he curled his hands around Sasuke's smaller ones. No callouses decorated those slim fingers and palms.

There truly was no easy way to broach this subject, so he dove in headfirst. _In for a penny, in for a pound_. "The Imperium has been capturing demons and binding them for a long time," he said. "Using them as weapons. Forcing them to do their bidding."

Sasuke frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"A long time ago," Naruto explained, "the Imperium had in its employ a powerful circle of mages. That sort of magic use is pretty well dead now. But this circle would summon demons and then seal them in vessels."

Almost imperceptibly, Sasuke paled. "Vessels?"

Naruto nodded. "Any kind of vessel. Sometimes, special containment devices like enchanted crystals. Sometimes, living vessels."

Sasuke's breathing changed.

"About one thousand years ago," Naruto went on, "they summoned a demon more powerful than any they'd ever summoned before. It was known as a 'Nine-Tail'. They managed to seal it, but not before it killed half the circle. It's been passed from living vessel to vessel for a long, long time. Eventually, they got the bright idea to seal the demon inside someone and then weaken the seal with the thing in its host. Trying to give the demon control over the host without allowing the demon to take its true form."

It took more courage than he might have thought to meet Sasuke's eyes. "That's what they did to me. They put that thing, the Nine-Tail, inside me."

The boy's skin when cold as ice. "There's . . . a demon . . . ? Inside you?"

"Yes."

This was received with total, frozen silence. It lasted until Naruto wished the boy would panic, would lash out in fury, something. Anything would be better than this. Finally, slowly, Sasuke pulled his hands from Naruto's and climbed to his feet. Naruto didn't stop him.

"What happened to you is different than what happened to that man, isn't it?" he asked, voice completely devoid of emotion or inflection. "That Vice-Admiral."

Naruto managed not to wince. "Yes," he said again. "The demon was sealed inside me, not bound. It's still alive."

The boy was too pale to get much paler. Instead, his face went sort of grey. "Why . . ." he tried, voice dry. He hissed in a short breath. "Why didn't you . . . you _kept_ this from me. On purpose."

"Only a few people know—" Naruto began.

And then came the anger. "And you didn't think I needed to be one of them?" the boy snapped. When Naruto reached for him, he jerked backward. "Did you plan to fuck me first and then maybe drop it into casual conversation? 'Oh, by the way, Sasuke. I'm a demon.'"

"I'm _not_ a demon," Naruto growled.

Showing anger was the wrong move. Sasuke's spine stiffened, and the air around him went very still. A hum, low and beautiful, poured from his throat and turned his markings blood red. The glow burned in his eyes, too.

"You have a _living demon_ inside you," he hissed.

Definitely not in a position to argue semantics, Naruto spread his hands. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "But I'm still me, Sasuke. This doesn't change anything."

"It changes _everything_!" Sasuke spat. "Can you honestly tell me the thing inside you can't sense what's happening around it? Or see through your eyes?"

Naruto couldn't bring himself to answer that, and neither could he lie.

His silence made Sasuke's lip curl away from his teeth. "Thought not. I _hate_ demons. I _loathe_ them. They've killed thousands and thousands of my kin, they destroyed our entire civilization in the Second Demon War!"

"Sasuke—" Naruto tried again, once more reaching for the boy.

"Don't touch me!" the boy snarled, striking his hand away. "I don't want that _thing_ touching me!" Whirling, he raced to the door. It proved no obstacle, lock breaking like a twig with a single word. Then he was gone, but not before Naruto saw a tear streak down his cheek.

A shiver broke out over the surface of his skin. With a strange hitch in his breath, he leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "Shit."

_What if he doesn't come back? What if I never see him again?_

And he couldn't help a dry, mirthless laugh that made his whole chest heave. After everything they'd done to him, every agonizing, despicable thing, Naruto had never hated the Imperium as much as he did at this moment.

***o0o***

Tears blurred his vision as Sasuke blindly ran for the deck. He vaguely heard Kiba call to him as he sprinted for the rail. A few words as he leaped upward, and the wings instantly formed to carry him high into the dawning sky.

He paid no attention to direction, only flew until he saw no land, no ship. Nothing except the endless expanse of ocean. The feeling of betrayal crushed at him, making it hard to beathe, and he let the wings go.

Down, down he plummeted, and when his body connected with the surface he hardly felt it. He let himself sink down, the still-weak light of morning weakening further beneath the water. It was cold, and it washed away the hot tears. When he could finally hold his breath no longer, he hummed until a bubble formed around him.

It felt strange, to float in dark blue. As if the whole world had disappeared around him, as if there was nothing left. No life. No pain. No emotion. Nothing.

For a long time, he floated in complete silence. He kept the bubble intact, drawing oxygen out of the water itself for him to breathe, and it still felt like he was suffocating. Conflicting thoughts warred across his mind, unwilling to leave him be.

_How could he not tell me? He waited until I demanded the truth. How could he do such a thing!_ Right on its tail, _It was probably so painful he didn't want to relive it. It's not like he could possibly be happy, what was done to him. I doubt he was deliberately deceiving me._

That didn't soothe the betrayal. Its weight pressed down on him.

_If he touches me, if he kisses me, if he strips me and fucks me, that thing will see. It will know._ Sasuke knew what a Nine-Tail was. Tailed demons were the most powerful, the most destructive. The image of that thing watching him, helpless and vulnerable, was more than he could bear.

His breathing sped up, his heart raced, and he felt a sickness at his center he'd never felt before. His vision actually began to dim in his panic, and with an anguished cry he launched himself out of the water and back up into the sky.

Dawn had given way to morning, the sky clear and blue. Even that felt like a betrayal. With iridescent wings of flame and water vapor, Sasuke carried himself high and took a deep breath. He hummed, and power began to build in him. The markings on his skin began to move.

Then he started to sing. Words of power, the same ones over and over, pulsing from him in a wave. A breeze gathered into a strong gust, carrying his spell farther and farther away, taking all the energy it needed from the restless ocean below.

On and on it went, a mournful sound a human would interpret only as wind, until the sun had crept toward its zenith and begun its descent, until Sasuke felt the first sliver of exhaustion from sending his spell so far.

Then, finally, an answering ripple. A whisper through the wind, the tingle of gathering power, and the shimmer of a forming mirage. A face both familiar and not, dark hair and a smile a permanent fixture with no warmth.

"Hello, Sasuke."


	23. Interlude

Been super busy again, but didn't want to make you wait too long for a teaser. ;)

**::Interlude::**

Nine times out of ten, Kakashi preferred sailing as a method of travel. Everything on land felt slower, heavier, and bumpier. Unfortunately, traveling to the capital of the Imperium meant a whole lot of land.

To avoid unnecessary questions, Kakashi sent a missive to his division commanders that he was leaving under orders from the emperor himself and left just as night blanketed Port Skanda in darkness. To his right Iruka rode, as usual. To his left, Itachi.

It felt a little strange to see Itachi again. It felt especially strange, seeing the Voorahi interact with Naruto Uzumaki. His dislike of the pirate captain couldn't have been more obvious, and Kakashi couldn't deny the friction delighted him.

People, whether human or otherwise, just endlessly fascinated him.

So much that he couldn't help stirring up Itachi's anger. "Your brother is an interesting boy."

Itachi smiled. Having never seen him smile before, Kakashi found it a sickeningly sweet expression on his somber face.

"He's always been a good child," Itachi said in those syrupy-proud tones of an overly-doting sibling. "My clan underestimates him because his growth has been slower than mine was, but I see vast potential in him. Greater than my own."

"He's an intelligent, well-behaved lad," Iruka piped up with a smile.

"Yes, yes," Kakashi said with some impatience. He quickly moderated his tone. Listening to these two gush about Sasuke was _not_ what he had in mind. "Lucky he has such a patron as Naruto. He'll protect the boy vigorously, if I know him at all."

Ah, there was the reaction he wanted. Itachi's face clouded immediately, his already-dark eyes dulling further. His jaw clenched, and his hands tightened on his horse's reins.

"He's lucky I don't tear him to shreds," he hissed, barely audible.

Though he knew full well the answer, Kakashi prodded anyway. "Why such hostility? You should know Naruto won't hurt your brother."

Iruka gave him a mildly disapproving look.

Itachi's eyes seemed to glow. "He looks at Sasuke like a predator would a lame fawn. And if he _ever_ touches Sasuke . . ."

Kakashi snorted. "I doubt even he would lay his hands on a kid."

Iruka shifted in the saddle, his countenance darkening. "Itachi," he said, drawing the Voorahi's attention, "Naruto isn't a monster. And your brother isn't some silly maiden who can't fend for herself." He smiled. "He's quite capable of taking care of himself. Believe in him."

Sweet as honey, his lover. Iruka's kind smile and warm tone visibly relaxed Itachi.

"You're right, of course," he murmured. He chuckled a little. "He'd be angry just knowing I'd worried about him."

"Is it hard to be separated from him?" Kakashi asked. When Iruka glared at him, he spread his hands disarmingly.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "He hasn't been away from my side since the day he was born. I supported his decision to leave home, but it's been harder than I thought."

"Is that why you don't like Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "He stole Sasuke from you?"

Iruka's displeasure was palpable.

"In part," Itachi said with surprising candor. "I've always been a little jealous of Sasuke's attention."

"And the other part?" Kakashi pried, watching the other man's face. Though he had fairly perfect control of his expressions, a little emotion still managed to seep through. And he couldn't quite believe how honest the Voorahi was being.

"Sasuke has never been touched by anyone," Itachi said bluntly, "and he's of the age to start developing curiosity. That man should not be encouraging it."

He made the word 'man' sound like a profane curse. "It would bother you if Sasuke preferred the same sex?" Kakashi asked, genuinely curious. In most parts of the world, especially the non-human world in his experience, it was viewed as nothing more than another part of life.

"Of course not," Itachi said, sounding rather patronizing. "In fact, in a few more years Sasuke will be promised to a prominent, _male_ member of one of the three high clans. Or, quite possibly, to a member of the head family of the Mystics."

Kakashi blinked. _I somehow doubt Naruto's aware of that. How juicy._

Iruka's eyes, a warm brown like melted chocolate, warned him not to follow this line of questioning. Kakashi couldn't help himself.

"And how does Sasuke feel about that?"

Itachi sighed. "It's hardly the business of a human," he said, "even one as unique as you. But he isn't thrilled by the notion."

Kakashi had a feeling that was an understatement.

Iruka finally spoke up. "Has this been decided for certain?" he asked.

"No," Itachi replied, "since my brother himself has to agree first."

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh in disappointment. If Sasuke hadn't agreed to anything, this information wasn't really worth passing onto Naruto.

"I'm sure he knows you and your family only want what's best for him," Iruka said.

"I hope so," Itachi said quietly. "Kakashi, tell me more about this man at the emperor's side."

Deciding he'd had enough fun for now, Kakashi let him change the subject. It would take quite some time to reach the capital. Plenty of time to stir things up along the way.

**o0o**

The Uchiha clan rose to power in the Second Demon War. It was a sudden ascension in a conflict that lasted well over two hundred years, and the Voorahi responsible for this rise created and perfected the ability unique to the clan: _Sharingan_.

The Uchihas, known for their combat magic prowess, fought on the front lines in the war. And none fought with more fervor than Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. When the Voorahi empire fell to demonic hordes, Madara saved his people from complete ruin by forging an alliance with the Mystics—an alliance surviving to this day.

Each advance was accredited to Madara's ruthless willingness to do whatever needed to be done. During that two-hundred year war, he pushed the boundaries of magic, developing ever more dangerous techniques. His hatred of demons was obsessive.

Then, during the final ten years of the war, things happened that the Voorahi never spoke of. Madara mysteriously disappeared, and a young member of the clan took his place. Fugaku Uchiha, along with the other head clans, won a dubious victory to end the war.

For a long, long time, no one so much as mentioned Madara's name. It wasn't until the Third Demon War that he reappeared, and for a time he remained with his people. But a few years after the birth of Itachi Uchiha, the clan united and "persuaded" Madara to leave. Very few knew the full circumstances of this decision.

None knew them better, of course, than Madara Uchiha himself. He knew his clan was motivated primarily by fear, and for that he harbored them no resentment. Even so, it never failed to amuse him how carefully the Uchiha clan cultivated the abilities he'd created.

He could remember the day Itachi was born. The child was the product of generations of careful breeding, for seldom did Voorahi engage in unions of passion rather than pragmatism. Fugaku and Mikoto were both from very old and powerful bloodlines, so their union was only natural.

Their child was momentously gifted, developing his abilities younger than any Uchiha—or Voorahi—before him. A prodigy, a genius, a harbinger of new hope in the never-ending conflict with demons.

Madara doubted Itachi remembered him. He'd been just a small boy, and their interactions had been few and lasted only a minute or two each. The hope of the Voorahi people, he'd been carefully protected by both parents.

When he was exiled, the former head of the Uchiha clan ranged far and wide. Never was his clan far from his mind, and he made sure to always have eyes and ears in place to know everything that happened in the glass city beneath Lake Calm.

So he knew the moment Mikoto Uchiha announced she was with their second child. He knew the second this unusual second child was born. Technically he hadn't been _exiled_ , so he returned to their city for the final time on Sasuke's fourth birthday.

Rather unfortunately, the clan closed ranks. He was able to do little more than clap eyes on the boy before Fugaku swept him away. Madara didn't manage to get Sasuke alone, but he didn't mind. After all, he already knew the boy was special. He was a second son, unheard of since the beginning of the Second Demon War.

Madara doubted his clan had bothered to tell Sasuke why that was so important. Why the Voorahi didn't have more than one child anymore. How their unique magic got stronger with each child born to a pair, and how this very trait made them utterly irresistible to demons.

_I would know. I was a third child._

It came to him in the darkening part of evening, just as the sun beamed its last rays and slipped below the horizon for the night. A call, whispering on the wind as if carried over great distance. A plea, over and over, both asking and demanding that he answer.

He knew it instantly. Only members of the same bloodlines could contact each other this way, and there was no mistaking that voice. His lips curved into a smile as he walked out onto the balcony of his luxurious room. A single word of power lit up the markings that covered nearly every inch of his skin. A few words of power to send his own voice, to receive the query and answer in kind.

"Hello, Sasuke."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 / Whispers from Afar**

What he knew of Madara Uchiha certainly wouldn't fill a book. Indeed, nor even a single page. He knew Madara was the oldest living Uchiha, that he'd once been the head of the clan, and that he'd developed most of the coveted Uchiha abilities during the First and Second Demon Wars. He also knew that Madara hadn't technically been exiled, but he was no longer welcome among his people.

The reasons for that, however, remained a complete mystery to Sasuke. No one in his family would talk about it, blatantly ignoring or changing the subject the few times he'd brought it up. The only reason he even knew Madara's name was because once, years ago, he'd seen him.

He'd only been four at the time, but he remembered it vividly.

A typical day, nothing special had happened in the Glass City that day. Sasuke was listening to Itachi read a book about the ancient Voorahi Empire. Then, unexpectedly, several extended family members swept in.

"Itachi, Sasuke, come," they said. There was no explanation.

There followed quite a flurry of activity as the family bundled the two youngest members out of the house, but not before Sasuke saw a stranger with his father.

"Itachi?" he queried, pointing. "Who is that?"

His great-aunt moved and blocked his view.

But later, much later, he cajoled his brother into telling him about the stranger. Itachi wouldn't say much, but with careful listening he overheard a few snatches of conversation between his parents. Madara had done something that frightened his clan. Something terrible. Something to do with demons.

He heard it over and over again. No member of any clan knew more about demons than Madara Uchiha. For most of his life, that hadn't meant much to him. Though Sasuke was raised to hate demons, as were all Voorahi, he'd never encountered one and was far too young to have lived through even the Third Demon War.

Now, in his anger he could think of nowhere else to turn.

The image wavered like a mirage or a ghost, transparent but clearly defined. He thought Madara Uchiha vaguely resembled his father. A much older version. Except for his eyes.

His eyes were red. Glowing, burning pits of magma in a pale face. The red normally found only in the eyes of a demon. Sasuke knew why they were red, but it still deeply disconcerted him. He forced himself not to shudder and faced his clan member.

He didn't ask how Madara knew his name. For one thing he didn't really care, and for another he didn't particularly want a long conversation with this veritable stranger.

"What do you know about demon binding?"

Madara Uchiha, with his strange eyes, snorted a faint chuckle. "We've never met, and already you're asking a question like that. How very . . . Uchiha."

"That's what I am."

A statement which garnered a strange look from Madara. "Yes. Yes, you are. I can see the traces of our blood all over you. I'm perfectly happy to share my knowledge with the youngest member of my clan. But you cannot demand favors and expect nothing in return, child."

Sasuke felt his spine stiffen. He forced his expression to remain neutral. "I don't want a _favor_ ," he argued. "I just want information."

Another faint snort. "And what would you call my sharing of information but a favor?"

"A . . ." The boy only fumbled for a split second. "Courtesy."

That made Madara laugh. It was a soft, dry sound lacking any warmth. Fingers of bone ticking over ice. "Then, as a _courtesy_ , you will also share information?"

Sasuke hesitated. "What kind of information?"

"Relax, child," Madara said in a soothing tone. "I would never do anything to endanger our kin. Tell me if the clan is safe, and if the Voorahi are still secure in the Glass City."

"Yes," Sasuke replied. "You already know that. I saw you, once. You've been there."

"Not for many years," Madara reminded him. "And there have been disturbing signs of demonic activity increasing."

"You've seen this?" Sasuke asked, feeling stirrings of anxiety.

"I never stop watching for it," Madara replied. "If there is another war, I will once again throw all my power against the demons to protect my kin."

Those words simultaneously comforted and troubled Sasuke. They felt both like a promise and a warning. "Why did you leave?" he couldn't help asking.

A slow smile curved pale, thin lips. "If I told you, I doubt your father would ever forgive me, you know."

Shaking himself, remembering his resolve not to start a conversation with this man, Sasuke waved a dismissive hand. "I only wanted to know about demon binding."

Madara's eyes roamed over the younger's face, appraising. "That's a very strange topic."

"I know. Can you answer, or not?"

"Of course I can," Madara replied, "but before I do, you need to be more specific."

"Why does it matter why I want to know?" Sasuke demanded.

"It doesn't," Madara said with a patient smile. "What I mean is, there are different kinds of binding."

_Oh. Right._ Sasuke hoped he wasn't flushing. "The kind where . . . the demon's still alive. And self-aware."

"Ah." Madara's image folded its arms. "The oldest method of containing a demon. Technically, this is _sealing_ , not binding. A bound demon loses either its will or its life. A _sealed_ demon is simply dormant. A very important distinction."

"I already know that," Sasuke snapped, straining for calm. "That isn't what I'm asking."

For the first time, warmth filtered into Madara's red, red eyes. He hummed, low and melodic. "Center yourself, child. Your emotions are chaotic, your heart in tumult."

Sasuke realized Madara was using words of power on him, but as he obeyed his clan member and felt a semblance of order returning to his thoughts he couldn't bring himself to care. Or be bothered by the fact that Madara was _far_ away from him and still capable of affecting him.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "What happens to a demon when it's sealed?"

Contemplation crossed the elder's face. "I suppose that question deserves two answers. First, only powerful demons can be sealed. Sealing a weak demon would kill it, in essence binding it. Second, when a powerful demon is sealed, it is forced to return to a state of semi-existence. It loses its corporeal form, becoming little more than pure essence. This essence is stored in the vessel, dormant and unable to escape."

Sasuke listened carefully. "Can the demon . . . wake up? Inside the vessel?"

"Once, the answer was no," Madara replied. A rueful smile curved up the corners of his mouth. "Members of our clan capable of using _Sharingan_ , however, could do so."

It felt like his blood turned to ice. Sasuke swallowed with difficulty. "Can a vessel communicate with the demon?"

Madara raised an eyebrow. "I suppose if the vessel were Voorahi," he said, "though I doubt a human could."

"Can a sealed demon . . . take control?" Sasuke asked. "Of its vessel?"

A long silence followed this question. He knew his clan member must be trying to puzzle out why the younger wanted to know such a thing.

Finally, "By itself, no," Madara said. "Not unless it had outside help. I could certainly aid a demon in doing just that. With the proper training, so could you."

Every molecule in his body cried out against that. "No," Sasuke croaked, throat alarmingly dry. "Why would I?"

Madara's cold smile returned. "I'm sure you wouldn't, child. You're the one who asked me, remember?" And he hummed again.

It restored Sasuke's equilibrium, and he forced himself to continue. "If I . . . used _Sharingan_ , could I tell if a sealed demon is aware of me?"

"Yes," Madara replied, "but if the demon weren't aware of you before you used that ability, it most certainly would awaken the second you did so."

Sasuke's heart sank. _So if the Nine-Tail is asleep inside Naruto, I would wake it up trying to confirm that._ "Can you put it back to sleep?"

"Before I answer that," Madara said, "I have a question of my own. Why this line of inquiry, child? Your father would lock you up and throw away the key if he knew."

"That's why I'm asking _you_ ," Sasuke admitted a little sourly.

Another laugh. "Yet it doesn't answer my question."

Sasuke stared into those empty red eyes. He didn't have to know everything about Madara Uchiha to know, _this man is dangerous._

Abruptly, Madara smiled. "You look like a fawn trying to decide if it can outrun a leopard. You are in no danger from me, child. I would never harm a member of my clan."

"And still you were exiled," Sasuke countered. "My family wouldn't even let me _see_ you."

"I suspect you know that's not true," Madara said, "so I won't correct you. But I did not leave because my clan feared I would turn against them. And neither should you."

Probably, Sasuke reasoned, he would never encounter Madara ever again. And for some reason, he believed Madara wouldn't harm him. "I met someone," he plunged in, "who saved me. He's a human. Years ago, a demon was sealed inside him. I like traveling with this man, but I can't stand the thought of a demon inside him. I had to know more." He hoped this would be enough to satiate the elder's curiosity.

It was not. It was written all over Madara's face. "If the vessel is only human," he said with clear distaste, "you have little cause to worry. A human is a suitable host only for the weakest demons capable of being sealed."

"It's a tailed demon."

It was quick. Almost too fast to see. Something slithered through Madara's eyes. Gone too quickly to define. Whatever it was, Sasuke felt a spike of ice in the heart. _What was that? He can't possibly know what I'm talking about, can he?_

"Well, that's unusual," Madara commented, voice queerly bland. "A human shouldn't be capable of having a tailed demon sealed inside him. Not even the weakest tailed demon."

While Sasuke tried to decide what to say to that, Madara went on. "It's incorrect to use the words, _put back to sleep_. A dormant demon isn't asleep. Sleep indicates the demon isn't aware of anything, it's drifting in some sort of black haze. Dormancy is different. It's a limited awareness without the ability to interact with its surroundings.

"But that awareness," Madara added, "isn't conscious. The demon can't _think_ about anything. It's a form of stasis, freed from which the demon could remember everything but only after freed."

Sasuke digested this. It was a bit comforting to know the Nine-Tail wouldn't truly be awake and observing its vessel's actions or thoughts.

"It's possible to move a sealed demon from one vessel to another, right?" More a statement than a question, since he already knew the answer. "Is that something I could do? By myself?"

Madara sighed. "Yes. Nearly any Uchiha has the power to do that. But I am the only one who knows how, and it would take me a long time to teach you."

Somehow, those words didn't bother Sasuke. Instead, he felt a tremendous weight drop off his shoulders. He asked his final question, "Does a sealed demon affect its vessel? I know that binding a demon to a human can give a human demonic attributes."

The elder chuckled. "An interesting way to phrase that, and not entirely accurate. But the question is a good one. The answer is no. A sealed demon doesn't leak power or personality." With lips quirking in a grin.

Sasuke closed his eyes, so powerful was the relief he felt weak. _Then Naruto, all parts of him I've come to know, is himself. Not some remnant of the Nine-Tail._ He could accept any flaw or defect, no matter how minor or severe, as long as they were _his_.

"Thank you," he murmured. "That's all I wanted to know."

The ghost of a touch brushed over his cheek. Startled, he opened his eyes to find his clan member's image close to him, cupping his cheek. More startling, though, was that he could actually _feel_ it.

"You're welcome," Madara said, his unnerving eyes glowing. "You may call on my knowledge any time, Sasuke. I will always be here for you."

Feeling somewhat mesmerized, Sasuke merely nodded. _Why is my clan so afraid of him?_ He didn't doubt this man was dangerous, but neither did he doubt Madara's claim to never intend harm to his clan.

Sasuke stepped back and spoke the word of power to break the spell. The image wavered and slowly dissolved, and Sasuke at last dropped back to the sea. This time, he simply floated on the idly churning waves, body and mind in a state of peace.

With his equilibrium restored, his thoughts wandered over his time with Naruto. Now, he could admit he'd overreacted. _I should have stayed, I should have let him explain._ Blinking, he stared up at the sky with wide eyes. _I didn't even stop to tell him I'd come back._ He draped a wet arm over his face. _I acted like a child._

Even so, he didn't immediately rise to find _Maiden's Tear_ again. It felt good to be alone in the dark and quiet, allowed him to organize his thoughts and decide what he would say to his captain when he returned.

He would tell Naruto exactly why it had bothered him so much to learn of a demon's presence inside him. He would tell Naruto of his people's history with those monsters so the man understood.

And then he would apologize.


	25. Chapter 25

Good LORD I've been so busy I actually forgot all about this story. You're all so patient with me. My life is just always hectic. I almost lost my brother last week--he was rushed to the ER with massive internal bleeding. I'm a mess. My word. I just want to get my shit together, lol. AN UPDATE AT LAST!!!! I have NOT abandoned this story, I promise! Love you all.

* * *

   **Chapter 25: Stirrings**

He accomplished absolutely nothing during the day except drive every member of his crew to avoiding him. He could see a lecture brewing in Sakura's eyes, but he wasn't in the mood for her wisdom. He sent her and Ino into the holds to complete inventory, even though they'd only done so a few days ago.

The day crawled by at a snail's pace, and even his usual ritual inspection of the ship couldn't soothe his mind. With temper flaring, nerves fraying, and mood declining with each passing hour, he finally locked himself in his stateroom and pulled out the maps and charts he'd gotten from Neji and Kakashi.

The attempt to distract himself lasted less than five minutes. With a snarl, he swept both hands across the table and flung the parchments to the floor. They fluttered everywhere, and it took all of Naruto's self-control not to wrench the table from its bolts and hurl it into the wall.

Digging his fingers into his burnt-gold hair, he slumped into one of the chairs and closed his eyes. _You functioned for years without that brat in your life. You can continue to do so. It'll be fine. Even if you never see him again, it'll be fine._ Yeah.

For several hours, he remained there. Motionless and drained, he stared blankly at the ceiling and walls and tried to remember what it felt like being Captain Black before Sasuke. When this failed to enlighten him, he tried to recall when Sasuke had started mattering so much to him. This proved also an exercise in futility.

For a time, he amused himself with mental images of the slavers who'd taken him. Images of tearing them to pieces, slowly, over and over. Of ripping their entrails out through their throats and choking them with it.

How many times had Sakura counseled he couldn't live on hatred? Right now, it was the only thing sustaining him.

He knew it was well past midnight when he finally rose from his near-stupor and dragged his heavy body to his cabin. He locked the door, lit one of the lamps, and dropped onto his bed. Half-heartedly, he kicked off his boots and rolled onto his back.

_I can't blame him for running away. I would've, too. I'm a monster._

That ugly thought chased itself around in his head for a long, long time.

It was an hour to dawn when he felt it. Sasuke returned to _Maiden's Tear_. A shiver ran through the entire ship when the boy's feet touched the deck, responsive and sensitive to his power. Every muscle in Naruto's body screamed at him to get up, to run to the boy, to grab him and never let go, to tie him up and lock him away so he could never, ever escape again.

But he didn't move. He sat up, eyes fixed on the door, aching to go but forcing himself to wait for the boy to come to him. To wait for a sign Sasuke still wanted to be here, to be with him, and that this time he meant to stay.

For a small eternity, Sasuke's presence didn't move. Then, _finally_ , it came to him. Softly, slowly, but without hesitation. His cabin door swung open without a sound as though it weren't locked.

Black eyes met summer-blue, and for long moments Sasuke remained frozen on the threshold. The boy seemed to be at a loss, but Naruto held his peace. Presently, Sasuke fully entered the room and closed the door. The lock slipped back into place.

"I'm glad you came back," Naruto blurted. "I wasn't sure you would."

Sasuke grimaced. "I wasn't, either."

Resisting the urge to rise and embrace him, Naruto cleared his throat. "Sasuke, I'm so—"

"Don't," Sasuke cut him off, striding across the floor. He put a single finger over Naruto's lips, kneeling on the bed. "Let me talk first." So saying, he cupped Naruto's face in his hands and slanted his mouth over the older man's.

Bold but not demanding, Sasuke plunged his tongue into Naruto's mouth. His lips were dry and salty, the flavor of brine. Naruto managed not to drag the boy down onto the bed, and when Sasuke pulled back he couldn't help a breath of a chuckle.

"Okay," he murmured.

A hint of color dusted Sasuke's cheeks. Gingerly, he sat down. Though he still looked a little uncertain, he met Naruto's eyes. "I'm sorry." Quiet but clear. "I got upset without even thinking about what this must be like for you."

Naruto opened his mouth to offer assurances, but Sasuke silenced him with a pleading look.

"Guess I'm not as grown up as I thought," the boy said, voice rueful. "You opened up to me and I lost my temper and ran away. I . . . I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't ask for what happened to you."

He paused, clearly wanting some kind of acknowledgement. One which Naruto gave without hesitation. "I should have told you from the start."

Sasuke shook his head. "You did. It took me a while to remember, but you _did_ tell me there's a demon inside you."

Naruto lifted one shoulder. "It was only said in passing."

Reaching over, Sasuke grabbed the captain's wrist and dug his fingers in hard. "I'm trying to take responsibility for my actions. Don't dismiss it."

Smiling gently, Naruto turned his wrist so he could lift Sasuke's hand to his lips and kiss each knuckle. "All right."

Pacified, the boy went on. "I thought you were just being . . . metaphorical. But you were warning me."

Naruto sighed. "It was as much a warning to myself. I'm constantly at war with my impulses. Part of me wants to treasure you and treat you gently. The other part wants to pin you down and make you cry." Said with no small amount of chagrin.

An interesting (and arousing) array of emotions flitted across Sasuke's face. His cheeks darkened a little in a blush, and he cleared his throat. "Before . . . that, I wanted—I mean, is it all right if I asked you a few questions? About the . . ."

"Demon inside me?" Naruto finished for him. "Yes. Whatever you want to know."

The boy hesitated, eyes flicking back and forth between Naruto's. "Can you hear it? Does it communicate with you somehow? Like it's awake?"

It was Naruto's turn to hesitate. "I can't hear a voice, if that's what you mean. I'm aware of its presence. I can _feel_ it inside me. At all times. There's no conscious communication. Sometimes, I'm not sure if my impulses are some remnant of the demon's destructive personality or my own fucked-up nature." As brutally honest as he could be. "But it doesn't talk to me."

His words didn't appear to upset Sasuke. Instead, he smiled. "Then I only have one more question. No, request."

"Anything," Naruto said immediately.

"Kiss me," the boy began.

That required no second bidding. He would put his mouth all over ivory skin, as much as Sasuke desired. As soon as his hands connected with a slim waist, the boy snorted through his nose.

"You didn't let me finish."

The captain nodded.

Sasuke shifted, folding his legs beneath him and leaning back a little. "While I have _Sharingan_ activated."

Well, that was pretty much the last thing Naruto expected. He didn't know much about Voorahi abilities, but he knew _Sharingan_ was a powerful one. However, its use typically centered on finding truth and not compulsion.

"All right," he said, voice gone low from lust. He could help a small smile. "As long as I can take my time."

Sasuke hummed, a beautiful but slightly dissonant melody pouring from his throat. With a single guttural word, his irises turned blood red and the pupils vanished. "Take all the time you want."

There were way too many clothes in the way, Naruto thought as he slowly loomed over the boy and tried to decide where to put his mouth first. Far from intimidating him, the sight of those eyes turned him on _way_ too much.

"You truly are beautiful," he rasped, and finally given the permission he wanted he leaned in and fastened his mouth onto Sasuke's throat.

He meant to be gentle. For a light, erotic touch meant to arouse and not mark. But his teeth bit into pale flesh anyway, and he hungrily sucked and gnawed at his mouthful. Sasuke didn't help by uttering a low and faint moan.

When Naruto pulled back, the sight of a livid bruise greeted his eyes. _Perfect._ Lust already pooling between his thighs, he felt a bolt of disappointment that Sasuke showed no visible signs of reaction. Yet.

"Has anyone ever touched you before, nightingale?" he murmured.

Dark lashes lowered briefly over crimson eyes. "No," the boy replied.

Naruto lowered his left hand to rest on Sasuke's thigh. "So no one has taught you how two men have sex?" His hand glided higher, coming to rest at the junction of hip and thigh.

Sasuke's breathing hitched, and he let out a breathy laugh. "I already know."

"Mm," Naruto purred, pushing Sasuke's tunic up his belly to expose flawless skin. "There's a pretty big difference between knowing and experiencing."

"That _is_ why I'm here, Captain." He put a hand on Naruto's wrist, and it was cold. "But right now, I just want you to kiss me." And he curled his arms around Naruto's neck to fuse their mouths together.

He kept his eyes open, and a low—almost inaudible—hum poured from his throat as he pressed closer to Naruto. It was a little different to be kissed while studied so intently, but Naruto found it just as arousing as everything else Sasuke did.

_I can never predict what he'll do. He apologizes like an adult after behaving like a kid. He makes clear demands and then gets shy. I'm really, maddeningly addicted to you, Sasuke. You're so beautiful, so different from anyone I've ever encountered. I want you. I want you. I want you._

_[WE]_

Sasuke threw his head back with a choked sound, eyes squeezing shut.

_[WANT]_

"Ca-aptain," he gasped with a delightful tremor.

_[we]_

As if in a trance, Naruto slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips over an ivory throat. His lips parted, tongue sweeping out to taste. Just to taste.

_[WE WANT]_

His teeth sank into flesh still salty from the sea air and undeniably sweet from the boy's own essence. A new burst of flavor broke over his tongue.

"Na-Naruto," Sasuke whimpered.

He chased it with his tongue, this new flavor. Eagerly gathered it into his mouth and sucked harshly to collect more.

"You-you're hurting me . . ."

In a rush of clarity, Naruto jerked backward. Something wet and warm spilled down his chin, and he felt his eyes widen as his pulse began to race. _What the fuck was that?_

Sasuke didn't move from where Naruto had pushed him backward on the bed, blood slowly beading and trickling down his throat. It wasn't fear or anger that filled his crimson eyes. Rather, something like pensive contemplation filled them.

"I heard it," he said quietly.

Blink.

"Heard . . . what?"

Blink.

_[we]_

"The demon. I heard it."


	26. Interlude

Thank you everyone for expressing your concern for my brother. He is out of the hospital now and still recovering, but he *is* recovering.

This is short. A prelude to a storm. ^_~

* * *

**Interlude: Awakening**

There is no light here. There is no darkness, either. Neither is there true awareness, but there is a distant impression of utter, pervasive _nothingness_. There are vague impressions of _something_ from a time _before_. But _something_ and _before_ are not here, no matter how _big_ they used to be and how much a part of _everything_ they made him.

He does not remember.

There is no will, no thought, and no desire.

The _nothingness_ conspires to keep him silent. As if everything has been thrown into a state of complete _waiting_.

He used to hate waiting.

But this nothingness envelopes all, even what used to be _feeling_.

So he waits.

He waits for a long, long time.

Now and then, though the vast stretches of nothing, there are tiny points of light. He turns toward them each time, but without _feeling_ he has no curiosity to investigate closely. Without _awareness_ he doesn't remember that he can.

Overall, overwhelmingly, there is simply _nothing_.

At some point, he notices ribbons of red. Well, he doesn't _notice_. Not quite. They're just there, and so is he, and the nothingness has a tiny bit of _something_ again.

From time to time, the ribbons flare. Not bright. Not quite. But they flare, and if there was any awareness he would care and investigate. But there isn't, so he doesn't.

But the ribbons are there.

And sometimes, they touch. When they do, he notices a little more, but not enough to be aware of them. And the nothingness remains.

Until then.

Until now.

Until _right this second_ when a ribbon of red turns into a curtain and suddenly parts and _something pours into nothingness_ , and the nothing is no more.

_I want him I want him I want him._

And as if lightning has pierced his brain, he _opens his eyes._

_[HELLO CHILD]_

**o0o**

He didn't quite understand his own intentions, but even with Madara's warning still fresh in his mind, Sasuke looked. Turned his gaze to a place he knew he should avoid.

It stirred.

It stirred, and he knew he should stop, but he didn't, and it _moved_.

Like a powerful wave, Naruto's emotions flooded over him. He could sense the captain's intense desire for the young Voorahi. It only fueled the fire, and within moments a great awareness _uncoiled_.

For several seconds, Sasuke was completely frozen. Paralyzed by an awakening somewhere within a vast void, helpless before its sudden focus, and trapped within its gaze.

He felt teeth biting deeply into his throat. Heard himself vaguely protest. Knew those teeth broke skin because he could smell the copper-bright of blood.

And heard, over the roaring in his own ears, a voice that had no sound but filled the entire space anyway.

[ _HELLO CHILD]_


	27. Chapter 27

My god it took me forever to write this chapter, I just am not happy with it. Don't know why!!

* * *

 

**Chapter 27 / The Darkness and the Light**

He remembers this.

It's not the same, not quite, but it's close enough that _he remembers._

The pain is the same. A bright sensation, a hot sensation, a skittering and jumping sensation like drops of water on a red-hot surface. A glittering explosion over his nerves that makes them cry out, makes them scream.

Blink.

Oh.

It's not the same.

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked against the blinding bright of light. Wait. There is no light. There's no darkness, either.

For several disconcerting moments, Naruto had the distinct impression he'd suddenly stopped existing. Winked out of existence like a snuffed candle leaving behind not even a curl of smoke.

_What—?_

_[HELLO, CHILD]_

His whole being recoiled in shock. No. No. There is no way he can forget that voice.

_No, no, no nononono you can't be here I can't be hearing you if I can hear you then that means what I told Sasuke is a lie!_

Blink.

Oh.

It's not the same.

Finally, _finally_ his mind rallied to some semblance of cognizance.

He was in a place he dimly remembered but had tried so hard to forget he'd actually succeeded. The space was black, but it wasn't dark. He could clearly see himself. He could even see his own shadow. There was no source of light, shedding no illumination on the mystery of _how_ he could see.

Directly in front of him, there it was. Like a cage with no clear boundaries, the bars rose high. Maybe a barred wall that ran in both directions forever. They didn't look like metal. They looked flexible and ethereal, like they were made out of tractable shadow. And directly behind them, _that_.

A soft intake of air beside him made him spin, heart leaping into his throat. Sasuke, rooted to the spot with wide eyes, stared upward and breathed hard. His lips moved in silence for a few seconds before he swallowed harshly.

"Nine-Tail," he whispered, the sound soft as a breeze and resounding as a death knell.

A chuckle filled the entire space around them. Naruto remembered that sound, too.

The demon was larger than a building. Larger than two buildings. Massive and imposing, the face was distantly foxlike. The mouth gaped open in a parody of a grin, enormous fangs curving downward as if too large to fit properly in its mouth. Blood-red eyes gleamed with an emotion Naruto couldn't name.

Nine tails, each tipped with black, whipped behind the creature in agitation. Naruto couldn't remember seeing that before, and it distracted him.

_[HELLO CHILD]_ again. _[I THANK YOU FOR WAKING ME, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT YOUR INTENT]_

Naruto blinked, caught off guard. "Why would Sasuke wake you?" he growled, taking a step to the side and placing himself between the boy and the demon. "Go back to sleep, monster."

_[I HAVE NO DESIRE TO DO SO, VESSEL. I'VE BEEN DORMANT FOR MILLENNIA. NO MORE]_

Sasuke slipped around him so quickly, so quietly that Naruto didn't notice until it was done. His eyes still glowed red, but Naruto couldn't quite define the expression on his face.

"I don't know why," Sasuke murmured, sounding like he was talking to himself, "but you feel . . . familiar. Why would a demon feel . . . ?" He trailed off, eyes traveling all over the monster's features.

The demon—Nine-Tail, Sasuke had called it?—chuckled. A bone-shaking sound. _[I AM NOT A DEMON, SASUKE. NOT IN THE WAY YOU UNDERSTAND THEM]_

"Then what are you?" Naruto ground out, entire body trembling with the need to do something. Anything. "And how do you know his name?"

_[I KNOW IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW IT]_ the Nine-Tail said, looking down at the pirate.

"You aren't a demon?" Sasuke repeated, frowning.

More contemplative than skeptical, and Naruto couldn't quite believe Sasuke was so _calm_. It felt distinctly unnatural, and a shiver broke out over the surface of his skin.

_[IF I WERE A DEMON, BEING SEALED INSIDE NARUTO WOULD HAVE INSTANTLY KILLED HIM]_ the Nine-Tail said.

"Then," Sasuke said, taking a few slow steps forward, "what are you?"

_[I AM A NINE-TAIL, JUST AS YOU ARE VOORAHI AND HE IS HUMAN]_

That explanation didn't sit well with Naruto, but Sasuke appeared only curious. "I was always taught that tailed demons were still demons."

_[IT'S TRUE, MANY OF MY KIND GIVE INTO THEIR DESTRUCTIVE IMPULSES AND BECOME DEMONIC IN NATURE]_ the Tailed not-demon said. _[I AM OLDER AND NOT AT ALL GIVEN TO LOSING CONTROL. ONCE, YOUR KIND KNEW THAT]_

Sasuke blinked. "What do you mean?"

The great beast lowered its head, and its muzzle was just narrow enough to fit between the bars. _[I FOUGHT ALONGSIDE YOUR KIN, OVER TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO. WHY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE HERE RIGHT NOW? I CAN SMELL YOUR KIN'S INFLUENCE ON YOU, SASUKE]_

Naruto, who had moved to Sasuke's side, put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "What's he talking about?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "Madara. He must have persuaded me to wake the Nine-Tail."

_[INDEED. IT IS WHY YOU'RE CALM, AND WHY YOU USED THAT ABILITY WHEN YOU KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T]_ the Nine-Tail agreed.

"Why would he—?" Sasuke began before cutting himself off.

Even as Naruto opened his mouth to ask who Madara was, a rush of images and knowledge abruptly poured into his mind. Sharing a mental space with the Nine-Tail was intensely disturbing, Naruto decided. _And I thought it was bad when they put this thing inside me. This just might be worse._

"You're different from what I expected," Sasuke murmured, either ignoring Naruto's question or understanding it'd already been answered.

So saying, the boy walked forward. Each light footstep caused ripples on the not-floor. When he reached the bars, he held up both hands. To Naruto's horror, the bars wavered and vanished. The Nine-Tail lowered its great head and rested its muzzle on Sasuke's outstretched palms.

_[I could say the same of you,]_ the beast said, and somehow its voice felt smaller. _[I approve of Naruto's choice for us.]_

Blink. "Whoa. Wait, _what_?" Naruto growled. "What do you mean, _us_?"

The Nine-Tail's heavy eyelids closed, briefly shuttering crimson eyes. _[I'm fairly certain there's only one meaning for that word. Was I too cryptic?]_

Finally, the bizarre spell he seemed to have fallen under broke. Naruto drew himself up, and the darkness burst into brilliant flame. The bars reappeared, stretching on into infinity, and Sasuke was now firmly behind his captain. Heat and fury burned under Naruto's skin.

"Let's get one thing straight right now, monster," he snarled, lips curling away from his teeth like a beast and unable to help it. "Sasuke is _mine_ , not _ours_."

_[Your definition of those words is academic,]_ the Nine-Tail scoffed. _[You are my vessel, therefore everything that is yours is also mine.]_

That part of Naruto, that deep and ever-present part of him too quick to rage reared its ugly head in furious, possessive rage. "You're just a filthy monster that was stuck inside me without my consent," he spat. "This body is mine, this life is mine, and this _boy_ is mine! You're nothing, you're less than nothing!"

The Nine-tail rose. Its whole great body uncoiled like a mountain shivering inside its skin of rock and earth. Crimson eyes burned dark and bright, and the heat of them filled Naruto's mental space like poison.

_[I AM THE LAST NINE-TAIL IN ALL EXISTENCE,]_ it rumbled. _[IT IS YOU WHO ARE NOTHING, YOU WRETCHED, PATHETIC LITTLE MORTAL! I AM—]_

Quiet as a mouse, quick as a sparrow, Sasuke abruptly closed the distance between them. Somehow, even though he was so much smaller than the beast, he cupped the Nine-Tail's muzzle again and made the creature lower its head so he could cradle it against his breast.

"Don't be angry with each other," he murmured, and he started humming. "Nine-Tail, if what you showed me is true, your kind were the powerful creatures who came before demons. You are better than they are, so please don't speak ill of my captain."

The Nine-Tail closed its eyes. _[You're right of course, Sasuke,]_ it said, and a great thrumming purr resounded in its cavernous chest. _[I don't wish to do anything that upsets you.]_

"What did you show him?" Naruto grit out between clenched teeth.

The beast didn't answer, just continued to purr while Sasuke hugged its shaggy head, running his pale fingers through thick fur along its snout. Worse than witnessing it, however, was knowing exactly what the Nine-Tail thought and felt.

_I approve of your choice for our mate. He is young, but he is strong. I know full well why you fell for him so easily. I have, too._

Then, so suddenly it tore the breath from his lungs, they were back. Back in his cabin, lying on his bed, he flat on his back with Sasuke straddling his waist. Sasuke's eyes, still glowing crimson, swirled and went black.

For a long while, heavy silence stifled the room. Then, finally, Sasuke offered a surprisingly impish smile. "Well. That's not at all what I was expecting."


End file.
